Her Real Beginning
by Carmody
Summary: Azuna Momochi daughter of the Demon Ninja Zabuza runs away from home after a terrible incident to the Hidden Leaf Village and joins Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi on Squad Seven. Many challenges await her including the creepy waves appearing in her eyes and dreams. Then there is the distraction of the gorgeous dog boy Kiba Inuzuka. (eventual) KibaxOC. slight SasukexOCxKiba
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

**Chapter One: Enter Azuna Momochi! Part One:**

Azuna Momochi ran as the image of her brother circled through her mind over and over while the tears streamed down her cheeks. The thought of him made her push herself harder through Kirigakure the Village in the Mist, her home. Azuna could barely see where she was going through the tears, but she kept running, she had to, she couldn't stop.

When Azuna reached the pier she ran out onto it and dived into the water and started to swim across the ocean, towards the land, as fast as she could. She didn't have time to feel the tiredness, she had to keep going.

When she reached the land she hauled herself up onto the bank breathing heavily. Azuna pushed herself up and ran through the thick forest towards the Hidden Leaf Village – Konoha with every ounce of strength she had left.

Azuna could see the village in the near distance and so she pushed herself harder, the tears still flowing down her cheeks. She threw herself at the large gates pounding on them over and over again and scratching it with her nails until they bled.

The gates started to slowly open and Azuna fell onto her knees looking up through her hair at the three Chuunin that stood before her. "Please, please help me." She wept shutting her eyes tightly. "I am Azuna Momochi. I – I just." Azuna collapsed onto the ground before them. All the intense pain she just put herself through finally catching up with her.

Iruka Umino stared at the girl who collapsed at his feet. The girl wore a short yellow kimono like dress that was tied with a black sash. She had long dark material - like the kind many ninja wore as masks - on her legs starting near the bottom of her dress till it disappeared into her dark blue ninja shoes.

She was Zabuza Momochi's daughter. Could she be trusted? Was she a spy? And she couldn't be more than twelve years old. She must have had to run for ages to get here, maybe that's why she collapsed. Iruka bent down and picked up the unconscious girl bridal style, her extremely long ocean blue hair swaying with the wind as he did so. She looked so beaten, so tired. She would have to be questioned, but Iruka was not going to abandon the girl, not when she looked like this.

Iruka jumped through the village with is ninja abilities and brought the girl to Hiruzan the third Hokage. He looked down at the girl as she moved in her sleep, the pain flashing across her face; she winced once before she went back to being completely still.

"Iruka, what is it?" The Lord Hokage asked Iruka turning around and seeing the girl in his arms.

"Lord Hokage, this girl states that she is Azuna Momochi. That means she's from the Hidden Mist Village and Zabuza's daughter – the famous ninja known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. I don't know what to do with her."

The Lord Hokage looked at the girl again; the pain was clear on her face. All the scratches and bruises over her body were all fairly recent. Hiruzan nodded, he had made his decision. "Get her some help Iruka. You must find out why she is here."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Iruka said respectfully before bounding back out onto the street and carrying her to the hospital. On the way some of his students at the academy saw him and the girl and peered at them in confusion.

As Iruka stepped inside the hospital Azuna cringed into him her eyes tightly shut. "No – Nozomi." She whispered her pain showing through her voice. As the doctors started to move towards them Iruka notice how much Azuna's reminded him of someone who he just couldn't put his finger on. It was someone at the back of his mind, someone he had only seen once or twice.

The doctors took Azuna from him and placed her in one of the empty beds in her own room. Iruka followed them after a few moments and watched as they used the Healing Jutsu to fix her right up. When they were done they told Iruka that she had could leave once she woke up. Iruka nodded and sat in the chair next to her bed.

He waited for what seemed like forever when suddenly Azuna's eyes fluttered open and saw Iruka staring at her. Azuna bolted upright and scrambled into the far corner of the bed staring at Iruka in fear.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked as her blue eyes the same shade as her hair, started to frantically scan the room before looking back at Iruka.

"I am Iruka Umino, a Chuunin and a teacher at the academy." He said lightly to her. "You're in the hospital."

Azuna was frightened. She did not expect them to show her such kindness when all she did was cry and collapse at their feet. But she relaxed slightly and gave him a small smile even though she felt like doing the complete opposite. Azuna moved her hands to the back of her dress and removed the weapons pouch she kept tied to her sash. She pulled out all the weapons in the pouch and held them in her hands.

"I want you to see that I won't hurt you." She said sadly her eyes pleading for him to believe that she indeed didn't want to hurt him.

Iruka nodded but didn't move to take the weapons from her but instead said. "I believe you won't hurt me enough to let you keep your weapons."

Azuna smiled and put her weapons back in her pouch. She then tied it back onto her sash moving her hands back quickly making sure that if she needed to she could pulled weapons out in time. Azuna adjusted the pouch a few times and then left it alone. She turned back around facing Iruka, looking into his eyes sadly.

"So I need to ask you a few questions. Where have you come from and why are you here?" Iruka asked her crossing his arms.

"I'm from the Village Hidden in the Mist Kirigakure, and this is the closest village I could remember. I – I'm here because – because my brother was." She mumbled the tears staining her cheeks again. "My brother was killed, by –by my father."

Azuna wept into her hands her sobs loud and full of anguish. "I – I didn't know what to do! I didn't know where to go!"

"Aren't you afraid that they'll mark you as a Rouge Ninja and send Tracker-Nin to kill you?" Iruka asked her seriously, did she not know that she could get killed for this? For just leaving her village without permission?

"No, because I'm not a ninja yet and if they do I don't care. Anyway I haven't graduated yet – haven't become a proper ninja." She said as she started to calm down.

"Would you like to graduate?" Iruka asked as she still held her head in her hands, trying to make her feel better.

Azuna nodded mutely whipping the tears off her face, trying to be strong.

"Classes start tomorrow, I hope to see you there."

"Thank you Iruka, Iruka-Sensei." Azuna said quietly.

"You may leave now if you like." Iruka said walking to the door. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Azuna said without turning around but she lifted her head. "Me to."

Iruka left the girl hesitantly and walked out of the hospital hoping that she would be ok.

_The next day_

Iruka had met up with Azuna and was about to show her to the academy so she could start training when he looked up and saw the graffiti on the rock monument of the Hokage. His eyes nearly bludged out of his skull and he apologised to her before he took off after the culprit shouting out 'Naruto'.

Azuna was left to find the academy herself and was wandering around for ages until she came across it. She walked inside and found her class room where she entered in slowly an apologetic look on her face. All the other students were lining up and everyone turned their heads to look at Azuna with confused gazes.

"I'm sorry Iruka Sensei; I couldn't find my way here." She said quietly gazing at the floor.

"It's quite alright Azuna, it is partially my fault. Everyone this is our new student Azuna Momochi be kind to her." Iruka said as he gestured for her to line up as well. "We are practicing our transformation Jutsu's."

Azuna smiled slightly and lined up and everyone turned back to the front again. Azuna watched carefully as Iruka called up a girl named Sakura Haruno. She had light pink hair and wore a red shirt and dark green tights; she also had a red ribbon tied in her hair.

"Aright Sakura here let's do it! Transform!" She said holding her hands in the right position as she transformed into Iruka.

"Transformed into me. Good." Iruka said as she turned back.

"Yes! Yay I did it!" She said in a high voice jumping up and down. "Sasuke did you see that?" She asked a handsome bored looking boy with dark hair wearing a dark blue shirt. He didn't move or make a sound so Sakura retreated to the back of the line as the next person was called.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said looking down at his clipboard. The dark haired boy stepped forward and changed into Iruka before he could look up.

"Uh, good." Iruka said as Sasuke turned back still looking bored. He walked to the end of the line and then Iruka called out the next person. "Next, Azuna Momochi, let's see how good you are, hey?" He said with a slight smile.

Azuna stepped forward slightly afraid and walked in front of her new Sensei. She placed her hands together in the right formation and stared at Iruka until she turned into him, which only took about a second. Once she got approval, she changed back and walked to the end of the line next to the dark haired boy.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

Azuna looked down the line and saw a very unhappy blond boy having two people on either side of him saying things to him but Naruto shook them off and stepped forward. _That's the boy who defaced the Hokage; if I ever did something like that to the Mizukage I would surely be killed. _Azuna thought as she bit her lip.

Naruto held his hands in position and concentrated. "Transform!" He shouted and he turned into a busty naked blond woman. He blew a kiss to Iruka and Iruka's mouth dropped open as blood started to pour out his nose. Iruka fell to the ground with shock and Naruto turned back into himself having a fit of laughter. "Got ya! That's my sexy Jutsu!"

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS!" Iruka yelled. "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

Naruto just laughed and Iruka dismissed the class, clearly not wanting to deal with anything more today. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the classroom and Sakura gazed dreamily at him from her place.

Azuna stepped toward Sakura and smiled at her wanting to be friendly, she wanted to try and be happy even though she was slowly dying inside. "Hey, I'm Azuna –"

"Move you're in my view of Sasuke!" Sakura shouted shoving Azuna out of the way so she could see Sasuke, she then followed him out of the classroom and Azuna was left standing there alone.

Naruto, who was feeling bad for Azuna at that moment walked towards her shrugging. "Not all of them are like that." He told her as she gazed out the window.

_But all of them seem to be obsessed with the dark haired boy. _Azuna thought to herself before she turned towards Naruto. "You're quite the trouble maker huh?" Azuna said to Naruto smiling slightly.

Just as Naruto was about to reply Iruka grabbed him from the neck of his orange shirt and started to pull him out of the classroom, but not before he turned around to Azuna and smiled at her. "You wanna come?" Iruka asked.

Azuna nodded and followed Iruka and Naruto out to the Hokage faces where Naruto had to clean off all the paint. As they all made their way over to the faces Azuna saw the dark haired boy Sasuke looking at her from where he stood leaning against a wall. Azuna smiled politely and waved before she turned back to Naruto and Iruka.

Sasuke had no idea who this Azuna girl was and why she was suddenly apart of the village and joined into the academy. She was a mystery but no one but seemed to question her existence in their town but him. Azuna had caught him glaring at her but she only smiled and waved before turning back to the fool Naruto and Iruka Sensei. He continued to watch as she walked with her long ocean blue hair swaying behind her, he just couldn't put his finger onto why the girl seemed so strange.

Sakura watched as Sasuke stared at the new girl Azuna. As Azuna caught Sasuke staring at her she smiled and waved before continuing on. Sakura couldn't believe the nerve on the girl to wave to her Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke and Sakura weren't dating but Sakura had undying love for Sasuke and to think that some new girl like Azuna could think she could come in and steal him from of her was a big mistake in Sakura's book. And the girl was going to pay; Sakura would make sure of it.

Even though Azuna wasn't supposed to help Naruto clean the faces, she did anyway. She was just starting to make a friend and friends helped each other so that's what Azuna was doing. Plus Naruto reminded her of Nozomi in some ways and made Azuna feel better.

"You're not going home till you've cleaned off every single drop of paint Naruto." Iruka called down to him from above.

"So what, it's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!" Naruto called back up and suddenly Azuna felt sorry for him. He didn't have a family, not like Azuna has – had. Azuna's father turned his back on her a long time ago, and now after what happened to her brother, Azuna felt alone.

"Naruto?" Iruka called.

"What do you want now Sensei?" Naruto asked sourly gazing up.

"Well I was just thinking. Maybe after you clean this all up I could take you and Azuna out for some ramen the good stuff what do you think?"

Naruto gazed up at his Sensei clearly happy about ramen. "Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this cleaned in no time!" And true to his word Naruto had the whole Hokage faces cleaned in about an hour.

Iruka took the two children out for ramen, Naruto sitting on his left and Azuna sitting on his right. Naruto took his goggles off as he ate and Iruka had to ask the question that was burning in his mind as Azuna sat silently eating her food.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked Naruto as he stuffed himself with food.

"Hmm?"

"Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Naruto replied simply as he slurped down the rest of his ramen. "Everybody knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best, undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing."

"Then why did you -"

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them! Me, Naruto, the next Hokage!" He said as he pointed his chop-sticks at Iruka. "A ninja ledged! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it! Uh, by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favour Sensei."

"You want another bowl?" Iruka asked smiling at Azuna briefly before turning back to Naruto.

"Um, well, I wanna try on your headband! Come on please!" Naruto begged.

"Uh, oh this?" Iruka asked laughing as he touched the headband all the ninja's wore. "No way, you can only wear the leaf headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've got to pass the test tomorrow."

"That is so uncool!" Naruto complained.

"Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?" Iruka asked as him

"Uh I want another bowl!" Naruto complained as Iruka and Azuna broke into hysterical laughing.

After ramen Naruto went to his home and Iruka and Azuna were left at the ramen shop. Iruka could see a question burning in the backs of her eyes so he put her out of her misery. "Azuna what's on your mind?" He asked smiling at the girl.

"Uh, well, it's the final test is tomorrow right? Its graduation and I want to graduate but I haven't done all of the other tests so does that mean I won't become a ninja just yet?"

"Well, if you want to graduate that bad, hmm, if you are prepared to do all of the tests tomorrow then you might graduate."

"Really, you'd let me do that?" Azuna asked her whole face lighting up. It was some of the first real good news she had heard her whole time here. If she became a ninja she could avenge her brother's death. _Tomorrow if I graduate I'll finally be worthy of being called Nozomi's sister. I'll make him proud of me and be able to make sure his memory lives on in me! I will be the greatest ninja, someone commendable of Nozomi's memory. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

**Chapter Two: Enter Azuna Momochi! Part Two:**

The next day Iruka and Azuna made their way to the academy and Azuna was getting more excited by the second. _I may get to graduate! _Azuna thought happily. _And I will become a ninja worthy to be called Nozomi's sister!_

Azuna had to wait in the hallway for a while with the other students before they could go into the classroom and many people were telling each other good luck and Azuna thought that she should do the same. She turned to the person on her left, which happened to be the very bored looking Sasuke and Azuna smiled at him.

"Good luck to you." She said quietly to him before they were all called into the classroom. Naruto came in behind Azuna and they sat together as Iruka stood upfront.

"We will now start the final exam." He said loudly. "When your name is called proceeded to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone Jutsu."

Naruto beside Azuna had a small freak out about this. _That's my worst technique! Great! I'm never gonna pass! _He thought negatively while Azuna was somewhat glad about there being a clone test, as she was quite good at it.

Names were called one after the other including Sakura and Sasuke and then finally before Naruto Azuna was called. She made her way nervously to the testing room and stood in front of Sensei's Iruka and Mizuki. Azuna performed every test they threw at her perfectly and only had the final test to go, her clone Jutsu.

Azuna held her hands in the right position and concentrated really hard on making at least three clones of herself. She shut her eyes tight and when she opened them she saw at least fifteen perfect replicas of herself.

Both of the Sensei's looked really proud and Iruka handed Azuna her leaf headband and she tied it on the top of her head like a hair band and walked out of the room with a smile on her face. She made her way outside with the rest of class to wait for Naruto. She wished that he passed, she really believed that one day he could become Hokage, he just had to want it bad enough.

Azuna scanned the crowd to look and see who passed and Sasuke stood leaning against the wall his headband tied on his head how most of the ninja wore them – on his forehead - and Sakura was there to her headband tied the exact same way as hers. When her eyes meet Azuna's, she did not look happy.

It was twice now that Azuna had tried to 'flirt' with Sasuke and Sakura could not believe that Azuna had passed since she had only been her about three days. She stomped her way of Azuna and glared at her. Azuna looked confused and took a step back away from Sakura not understanding what she did wrong.

"How did you even pass?" Sakura asked Azuna meanly, intensifying her glare.

"They let me do all the tests in one." Azuna said quietly her eyes growing worried.

"They can't have possibly let you do that! You cannot be a ninja!" She yelled tearing the headband off Azuna's head after Azuna did everything she could to protect it and threw it as hard as she could into the forest. _That was for Sasuke. _Sakura thought evilly.

Azuna gazed sadly after her headband and after a minute of holding back tears Azuna pushed forward to find her headband, but not before she turned around and gave Sakura a miserable stare. "What did I ever do to you?" She asked Sakura sadly. Before Sakura could respond Azuna started looking in the bushes for her headband.

Why would Sakura do that? Did she somehow find out Azuna was from the Village Hidden in the Mist? Did she not trust her? Azuna didn't know what she did to ever deserve that but she just pushed on forward searching for her headband. She was doing this for Nozomi; she would avenge with death and make him proud. Azuna had to keep his memory alive.

Meanwhile Naruto stood forward determined to prove that he was good, and he was going to pass and become a ninja. _Alright get it together Naruto you can do this. Believe it! _He thought to himself. He held his hands in the right position and focused as the blue chakra swirled around him.

"Clone Jutsu!" He shouted and from beside him appeared one pathetic dead looking Naruto clone.

Iruka's eyebrows twitched with annoyance as he shouted at Naruto. "YOU FAIL!"

"Iruka Sensei." Mizuki Sensei said. "He's off but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him."

Naruto's face lit up as he stared at Mizuki with awe.

"Mizuki Sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one, and look at it, it's pitiful. I can't pass him."

Naruto groaned and stomped out of the classroom. Angry and upset about how much Iruka picked on him. One day he would become a ninja. One day Naruto would pass.

Azuna had looked through her seventh bush and she still couldn't find her headband. She sighed sadly and bowed her head feeling completely useless without it. _ I don't know what I did wrong. _Azuna thought sadly.

From behind her Azuna heard footsteps and she whipped around and came face to face with Sasuke who held her headband in his hands. "Are you looking for this?" He said in a mysterious voice.

Azuna looked down at his hands and took the headband from him and nodded. "Yes, thank you Sasuke." She whispered as she tied it on her head the way she had before.

"Don't worry about Sakura; she's not always that mean."

"I know she's probably not, it just seems like I did something really bad to her and I can't think of what I could have done." Azuna said sadly, but she then looked up grinning at Sasuke. "But it's all ok, I have my headband back and that's all that matters, I'll see you around Sasuke." She said before she walked past him further into the forest.

As Azuna turned around she let her smile fall. She was truly happy that she got her headband back but she still couldn't find a reason to really smile. Azuna didn't feel that she would be smiling properly for a long time.

"Bye." Sasuke said softly as he watched Azuna walk further into the forest. He knew that smile all too well. She was faking it. Something was definitely wrong with her – she was really sad and upset inside.

Sasuke could hear her singing sadly as birds flew to her. She twirled once and her eyes met his. She flashed him that smile once more before she turned back around and started singing again as she danced into the forest. Whatever was wrong wasn't his business. Sasuke didn't see her as a threat anymore. She was just a sad little girl.

As she disappeared from his sight Sasuke turned around and headed back into the village. From the corners of his eyes he could see people – girls – watching him, Sakura among them, but he didn't really care. He could also see Naruto sitting alone on the swing, without a headband, that was not surprising to Sasuke. He thought Naruto was a loser anyway.

Naruto felt useless as he sat on the swing alone. He was the only one who didn't pass and Azuna was nowhere to be seen. He heard people talking about him but he didn't care. He just readjusted the goggles on his head and sat alone. Then, next to him someone appeared. Naruto turned to see Mizuki Sensei, the one who stood up for him standing there smiling at him.

"Iruka." Hiruzan the third Hokage said. "There is something we need to talk about." He said mysteriously as the two stood and watch Naruto take off with Mizuki somewhere.

As the sun went down Mizuki and Naruto sat on an open porch somewhere high off the ground and gazed out into the sunset, Naruto was still upset and sat there brooding and angry. "Iruka Sensei is tough but he's not against you." Mizuki said with a smile.

"Then why? Why only me?" Naruto complained shaking his head.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know, no parents, and no family."

"But, this time I really wanted to graduate." Naruto said sadly.

Mizuki laughed and gazed over a Naruto. "Then I guess I have to tell you."

"Huh?"

"It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it."

_A secret? _Naruto thought to himself. What just could Mizuki Sensei have to say to him? What secret did he want to share with him?

Meanwhile, Azuna was out in the forest by the lake practicing her Water Release Jutsu's, the ones her father had taught her long ago.

_Azuna, at five years of age, stood ankle deep in the ocean next to her father who was hovering, walking on the water. _

_"Azuna, concentrate hard, focus on your chakra and fold your hands in the right position." Zabuza, her father told her. _

_Azuna did as she was told and closed her eyes focusing on her chakra to create a water clone. "Water Clone Jutsu!" She shouted. She heard her father laughing while she was still concentrating and she was sure that nothing happened so when she opened her eyes, she fell over in shock. _

_There were at least thirty clones of herself standing in the water before her. Zabuza lifted his daughter up as she gazed out in_ _to the ocean amazed with herself. _

_"Well done Azuna, well done." He said approvingly as Azuna pushed the long blue strands of her hair out of her face. _

_"I did all that?" She asked gazing up at her father in awe. _

_"Yes, my darling you did."_

Azuna thought back to when she saw her father kill her brother. What had Nozomi done to deserve being killed by his own father? She remembered one of the happiest days she had with Nozomi, the day she turned nine and he being much older than her at fourteen took her to her favourite places in the village, before he had to go on a mission with his squad. It had been the best day she had had in years.

_"Nozomi you'll never catch me!" Azuna laughed in a singsong voice to her brother. They were chasing each other around the village and of course Nozomi was letting his little sister win._

_"Just you wait sister! I'm coming to get you!" He laughed back and he sprinted forward scooping her up into his arms as she giggled. "Gah I got you!"_

_Nozomi tickled his sister who sent her into a fit of giggles and tumbling out of his arms onto the floor where he tickled her even more. _

_"No Nozomi you have to stop!" She said between giggles. "Nozomi!" She cried full of laughter. _

_"Ok, ok you win little sister you win." He said sitting up. _

_"Yay!"_

_"I love you Azuna." He laughed._

_"I love you to Nozomi." She said grinning. _

Azuna shook away the memory and threw the stones next to her into the river as silent tears slid down her face. "Nozomi." She whimpered falling to her knees. "Oh Nozomi."

In the meantime back at Iruka's house, the conversation that he had with the Lord Hokage was running though his mind. _"Iruka." Lord Hokage said. _

_"What is it, Lord Hokage?" Iruka responded eagerly. _

_"I know how you feel; you grew up just like Naruto, without knowing the love of a mother and father, the warmth of a family." _

Iruka thought back to the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox and how he wanted to fight but he was dragged away and how his parents were killed in that attack. There was a loud knock of the door awaking Iruka forcing him outside.

"What? What is it?" Iruka asked opening the door to discover a frantic Mizuki standing there.

"You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away! Its Naruto, he stole the sacred scroll!" Mizuki said panicked.

"You mean the scroll of sealing no!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto sat in the forest with the scroll. It was nightfall and he opened up the scroll to see what he could learn. "Let's see, the first one is: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Ah not this again it's my worst Jutsu!"

Back at Lord Hokage's, multiple ninja were gathered discussing Naruto and how he stole the scroll. All of them were upset and angry and eventually Lord Hokage agreed with them. "Right, bring Naruto here at once!"

"Sir!" All the ninja said before they took off in multiple directions to find Naruto.

Iruka had been bounding all over the place looking for Naruto, on rooftops, in the streets, his house, where they had ramen the other night but he was nowhere to be seen. _Where would he go? _Iruka thought to himself as he panted gazing around.

Mizuki, was also bounding around the village, but he wasn't looking for Naruto, well, not in the way everyone else was. _Now that I told everyone what Naruto did, I can eliminate him, they'll be glad he's gone and of course I keep the scroll for myself. _He thought mischievously to himself.

Iruka found Naruto sitting on the ground, the scroll tied to his back. He was panting hard like he had been running for some time. Iruka walked up to him and bent down a sinister grin on his face as Naruto looked up. "It's all over." Iruka said with a laugh.

Naruto laughed and scratched his head as he stood up. Iruka, who was not expecting this, leant back questioning himself. "Got me already, not bad, your quick Sensei I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto said happily. _He's been out here practicing; I can see how hard he's been working. _Iruka thought to himself happily surprised.

"Listen Iruka Sensei I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be ok!" Naruto exclaimed thrusting his arms out as he grinned. "That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes!"

Iruka's face twisted into confusion as he stared at the gleeful Naruto. "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"

"Mizuki Sensei told me about it! Believe it!" He said jumping and turning around. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place."

_Huh Mizuki? _Iruka thought horridly as he pictured his fellow teacher in his mind. Suddenly with his ninja hearing Iruka heard the sound of Kunai knives flying through the air. "Look out!" Iruka shouted shoving Naruto out of the way as the blades flew into Iruka, one stabbed into his leg, the rest pinning his clothes to the wall of the small house out in the forest.

"I see you've found our little hideaway." Mizuki said cruelly.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known." Iruka said darkly looking up and seeing Mizuki crouching on a tree branch.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now!" Mizuki said to Naruto urgently.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Naruto said confused as he gazed back and forth between his Sensei's.

"Naruto don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka shouted as he panted heavily and pulled the Kunai knives out of him. "It contains forbidden Jutsu that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power!"

Naruto suddenly felt deceived, and the look on his face spelt pure confusion, anger, sadness and betrayal. But Mizuki only grinned unkindly; he would try and turn this onto Iruka. He would use the secrets everyone's been keeping from Naruto against him.

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

Naruto became even more confused and looked at Iruka, his blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!"

Mizuki laughed and shook his head. "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the decree twelve years ago."

"What decree?" Naruto asked fully interested in what was going on.

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you now; he'd do anything to shut me up!"

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

"The decree is no one can tell you that the Nine-Tail Fox is inside you!" Naruto's eyes went wide with shock and fear as the words kept pouring out of Mizuki's mouth. "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Stop it!" Iruka shouted louder this time.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"

"No!" Naruto shouted as his chakra swirled around him a light blue mist. "No! No! No! No! No!"

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

"That's right! You'll never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!"

Iruka held his bleeding leg as he thought back to what the Lord Hokage said about Naruto. _"Iruka, Naruto never had a mother or father to care for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went people turned their backs on you? That's why he gets in trouble, so people will notice him. It may not show but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside."_

Mizuki twirled his Dai Shuriken in his hands fast. "Die Naruto!" He shouted as he flung his blade, directly at Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

**Chapter Three: Enter Azuna Momochi! Part Three:**

Naruto started to crawl away but wasn't getting away fast enough when Iruka shouted at him. "Naruto get down!"

Naruto did as he was told and covered his head with his arms dropping to the ground as Iruka used his ninja speed to jump over Naruto and take the Dai Shuriken in his back. Naruto stared up at Iruka, eyes wide, not moving at all.

"W – Why?" Naruto asked his Sensei as he panted above him from the sharp pain in his back.

"B – Because we're the same, when I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me; they just forgot I was there. My grades dropped, I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me, for them to know my name. My school work wasn't good enough to get their attention so I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it. It was hard." He said sniffing. "I know that's how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside and I could have been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much, no one should have to be alone like that."

Mizuki chuckled, completely ruining the moment and spat at them. "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents and that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you!"

Naruto, no longer knowing what to believe, took off with the scroll clutched closely to him. "Naruto!" Iruka shouted again as he watched his student flee further into the forest. "Naruto!"

Mizuki jumped down from the tree laughing. "You know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eyes didn't you? Those were the eyes of a beast."

Iruka pulled the Dai Shuriken out of his back and shook his head. "No, Naruto isn't like that!" He shouted as he threw the Dai Shuriken with as much force as he could at Mizuki. Mizuki dodged the large star weapon with ease with a smile plastered on his face.

"You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll I'll be back for you." He said before he jumped and took off into the forest.

Iruka got up himself and shook his head. "I won't let you!" He shouted before he jumped into the forest after Mizuki.

Back in the village, Lord Hokage sat watching Naruto run by using his crystal ball and thought deeply to himself. _This is not good, Mizuki has a big mouth. He made Naruto feel so bad, worse than he's ever felt, it could unleash the power inside of him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll the seal that locks the fox spirit inside of him could be broken and the beast could come out. If that happens I fear for us all. _

Azuna sat by the edge of the water when she heard shouts and strange sounds coming from the forest around her. Azuna stood up quickly pulling out her Kunai knife and standing in a battle position. As she listened she learned that there was a chase and she intended to join it on the battle.

Meanwhile back in the forest Naruto was jumping from tree to tree as quickly as he could with the scroll on his shoulders. Iruka appeared beside him running through the trees with him. "Naruto, everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll hurry! He's coming after you to take it away."

Naruto stopped running and jumped off the tree branch he just landed on ramming into Iruka and send him flying towards the ground. Naruto skidded to a stop and took the scroll off his shoulder walking backwards into a tree and sliding down to the ground.

"It can't be." Iruka panted "How did you know Naruto? How did you know that it was me and not Iruka?" He said as he changed back into Mizuki.

Naruto laughed and leant back. "Because I'm Iruka." He said turning back into Iruka and the fake scroll turning into a log

Mizuki stood up and glared at Iruka. "You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one that wiped out your family!"

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll."

"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it Naruto is just like me."

"How's that?"

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right."

Naruto who had been hidden behind a nearby tree gasped and leant back against the tree. "So it's true. Iruka Sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak!"

"That is how beasts are." Iruka finished making Naruto's eyes go wide as he gasped again. "But that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. Works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong he's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Tears were streaming down Naruto's cheeks as he clutched the scroll. And even Azuna who was standing on the other side of the tree Iruka was leaning against felt herself smile at Iruka's warm and kind words towards Naruto.

Mizuki looked unfazed by his speech though. If anything, he though Iruka was even more of a wimp than he did before. "You really believe that dribble?" He spat. "Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I've changed my mind. You're finished!"

Mizuki lurched forward swinging his Dai Shuriken ready to kill Iruka. But Iruka only smiled and looked down. _So this is it. _Iruka thought to himself. But out of nowhere Naruto jumped out and hurled himself into Mizuki sending him flying backwards, his Dai Shuriken flying off into the trees randomly.

Azuna who was glad that Naruto acted came out from the back of the tree and knelt beside Iruka resting a hand on his shoulder. Iruka's eyes were wide as Mizuki was still flying backwards. "Naruto!" He said happily, his voice filled with shock. Iruka only just seemed to notice Azuna to but turned back to Naruto and Mizuki.

Naruto stood up placing a hand on the scroll as he glared at Mizuki. "Not bad." Mizuki laughed. "For a little punk."

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said darkly.

"Such big words. I could completely destroy you with a single move."

"Take your best shot fool." Naruto said holding his hands in a special hand sign. "I'll give it back to you a thousand full!"

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki yelled.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Iruka and Azuna's eyes widened as all around Mizuki thousands of Naruto's stood all shouted different things at him, both in complete and utter shock. _Naruto. _Iruka thought. _Those aren't illusions their solid clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu! _

Mizuki who was surrounded by the Naruto Army was freaking out and stumbled backwards, falling over cringing as he looked around.

"If you're not coming!" A Naruto shouted.

"Then were gonna come after you!" Another yelled.

Each Naruto leapt at Mizuki then throwing punches and kicks wherever they could. Azuna smiled as she watched Naruto kick some serious butt. _Well, I'm glad I've got him as a friend. _Azuna thought happily as she stared in awe.

Mizuki lay on the floor unconscious, the scroll lying beside Naruto as he scratched the back of his head grinning. "Sorry I kind of got carried away. Are you ok Iruka Sensei?"

"Yeah." Iruka sighted happily. _He's amazing. He wants to surpass al the Hokage. And I'm starting to believe he might do it. _ "Naruto come here a minute. I have something I want to give you."

Iruka looked over at Azuna who nodded, showing she understood what he meant and the she believe he deserved it to.

Back at the village the Shinobi who were trying to find Naruto were arguing about where he could be. No one could find him and many were voicing their opinions about where he could be and how no one could find them. They were all angry and didn't know what to do.

But the Hokage came walking towards them smoking on his pipe. "There's no longer any need to worry." He said. "The scroll's safe, Naruto will be back soon."

In the forest Azuna stood behind Naruto, her hands over his eyes making sure that he couldn't see anything as Iruka tied his headband onto Naruto's forehead. "Iruka Sensei how much longer?" Naruto complained. Azuna could feel Naruto's eye lashes fluttering on the palm of her hand and Azuna lifted her hands away.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka smiling holding his goggles in his hands, Iruka headband missing. "Congratulations you graduate! And to celebrate I have a surprise! We're going out for ramen tonight!"

Naruto's mouth was hanging open as Azuna and Iruka gave him closed eyed smiles, both extremely proud of Naruto. It didn't take Naruto long though for the tears to start burning in his eyes. His mouth was rising and falling as he tried to control his emotions.

As Iruka started to think that he was unhappy Naruto flung himself at Iruka in a tight hug knocking him to the ground. "Iruka Sensei!" He laughed.

"Ow hey that hurts!" Iruka giggled wrapping his arms around Naruto accepting his hug. _Naruto, this is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a ninja. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later, over ramen. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

**Chapter Four: My Name is Kiba Inuzuka! Part One:**

Azuna met up with Naruto as he started to make his way to the Hokage to hand in his profile. Azuna currently had it in her hands looking at his picture trying to keep a straight face. She let a few giggles pass her lips but apart from that she managed to hold herself well.

His photo made him look like an absolute clown. His face and hands painted white with different red symbols on his face and palms. Naruto took the paper back from her and grinned. "It's pretty cool huh?"

Azuna smile and nodded. "Oh yeah Naruto, it's pretty cool."

She had had her photo done the previous day; it was quite windy so her photo consisted of her forcing a small smile onto her face and her hair flying to the left behind her. She was happy with it but she always thought that when she got that photo done Nozomi would have gone with her, he would have been proud.

As Azuna started to walk into the academy where the Hokage was Naruto pulled her back outside looking down shyly. Azuna cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. "What is it Naruto?"

"Well, Azuna I was just wondering where you were staying in the village?" He mumbled.

"Oh uh, I sleep in a tree." Azuna said suddenly embarrassed. "I – I haven't found a place to live yet." _Yeah 'cause I don't have any money. _Azuna thought bitterly.

"You – you sleep in a tree? That must be awful." Naruto said looking up at Azuna in surprise. He thought that maybe she might be staying with Iruka Sensei or something but it appeared not.

"It's not all bad." Azuna lied kicking the dirt lightly.

"You know Azuna, I – I have an extra bed if you ever wanted to you know, have a place to stay."

Azuna looked up at Naruto in surprise. "You, you'd let me live with you?"

"Sure what are friends for?" He laughed giving her a wide grin.

"Is it ok with your parents though?" Azuna asked and when she saw the look on Naruto's face she wished she didn't.

"I don't have any." He said monotone looking at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, Naruto –"

"Azuna, relax." He said giving her a small smile. "It's ok I know you didn't know. Let's just go inside."

Azuna followed Naruto inside feeling bad. He didn't have a family. Not like Azuna did. Even though her father was a Rouge Ninja, a highly trained assassin who was had been an ANBU Black-Op she knew that he loved her and Nozomi, or, so she thought.

Naruto and Azuna walked into the room where the Hokage was sitting at a desk next to a Chuunin, with application photos spread around them. Naruto handed the Hokage his and then sat down in the chair several metres away while Azuna leant up against the wall, adjacent to Naruto.

The Hokage looked from the picture to Naruto and Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head. "At first you know I couldn't figure out how to do it. It took me like three hours to work it out and stuff. But finally I got it. Like an art project on my face only cooler."

"Take it again." The Third Hokage said indifferently.

"Hm? No way!" Naruto shouted. _I just knew they would ask him to do that. _Azuna thought to herself before she let out a few quiet giggles.

"We can't accept this photo." He said closing his eyes.

"Yeah well I'm not doing it again." Naruto shouted stubbornly.

The Hokage and Naruto glared at each other growly until Naruto got so annoyed that he brought his hands together, focusing on his chakra. "Transform!" He shouted before he turned into his busty naked blonde woman form. "Pretty please Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide before his nose started to bleed and he fell backwards. Azuna took a step towards the Hokage as he twitched on the floor. Naruto looked completely dumbfound as he changed back to his normal self.

The Third Hokage sat up back on his chair whipping his nose with a white handkerchief. "That's the sexy Jutsu you say? Very tricky, much too tricky don't do it again!" Naruto just laughed scratching the back of his head. "And where is your headband Naruto? You're supposed to be wearing it."

Naruto's hands flew to the goggles on the top of his forehead and adjusted them. "Oh I'm not putting it on until the orientation. I don't wanna mess it up."

"So, you want your headband nice but your photo which is supposed to identify you makes you look like a clown. It's for ninja training and missions which is the key to your future. Look at this picture you can't even tell who it is!"

"Well fine! How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway?" Naruto shouted.

From outside the room Azuna, Naruto and the Hokage could hear the 'kaching' of someone pulling out a weapon. They all turned to the door as it flung open revealing a small boy with brown hair who wore a long blue scarf.

"Old man I challenge you! I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!" He shouted running at the Hokage with his Shuriken in his hand. But before he could reach the Hokage he fell over his own feet falling flat on his face where he curled into a ball and let out a small cry.

_My Grandson; another headache. _The Hokage thought bitterly as a Jounin wearing black circle glasses came into the room looking frantic and worried. "Ah something tripped me!" The small boy complained causing the Jounin to look around hysterically.

"Are you ok honourable Grandson? And by the way there's nothing here for you to trip on its pretty flat." He said adjusting his glasses.

_Who is this shrimp? _Naruto thought annoyed as his eyebrow twitched. Azuna saw his frustration and moved herself to his side placing a hand on his shoulder hoping to reassure him. The boy looked over at Naruto and glared, as did the Jounin. _It's that kid! _The Jounin thought surprised. _The Nine-Tailed Fox, of course he's the worst type of trouble maker. _Azuna glared slightly at the way the Jounin was looking at Naruto, he was making her feel a little uncomfortable.

The boy walked up to Naruto and Azuna, glaring at Naruto like he owned the world. "Alright, you're the one who tripped me aren't you?" The kid yelled pointing a finger at Naruto.

Naruto's anger levels reached its peak and he stood up causing Azuna's hand to fall off his shoulder as he held the kid by the gruff of his shirt. "You tripped over your own feet, dork!"

Azuna was about to step in when the Jounin did. "Hey you, take your hands off of him right now. He's the honourable Grandson of the honourable Third Hokage!"

Naruto looked from the kid to the Jounin and back again. _That stopped him. _The kid thought grinning. _Just like all the rest. Ha, now that he knows who I am he won't dare lay a finger on me. _"What's the matter huh? I thought you were going to hit me tough guy! Afraid because the Third Hokage is my Grandfather?" The kid yelled.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother!" Naruto yelled punching the kid across the face. "So believe it!"

_This guy's different. _The kid thought as he fell to the ground. Azuna's eyes widened as she ran towards the kid not being quick enough to catch him before he hit the ground. "Damn it Naruto he's just a kid!" Azuna said as she picked the boy up and kneeled beside him. "Hey are you ok?"

The kid looked up at Azuna his eyes wide as she smiled down at him. "You got to be careful around Naruto he's got a bit of a temper."

"You've got a bit of a temper." Naruto muttered and she turned around and smiled at him before looking back at the boy, pulling him up as she stood.

"Alright, you two may go." The Hokage said to Azuna and Naruto. They both nodded and left the room. Azuna gave the boy another smile before her and Naruto stepped out of their sights. When they walked out into the street Azuna turned to Naruto cocking her head to the side.

Knowing what Azuna was thinking Naruto shrugged and ducked his head. "He asked for it Azuna."

Azuna rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh Naruto." Azuna giggled. "I'll see you later ok?" She said turning away and walking towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her in confusion.

"To train." She said smiling over her shoulder.

When Azuna turned away from Naruto she let her smile drop. Yes when she was with Naruto he could make her laugh and smile but the smiles always felt heavy. Like they were some massive burden she had to wear on her face. Sometime Azuna would smile truly. But because of Nozomi Azuna couldn't bring herself to a reason to really smile.

Azuna was heading into the forest to train but she was also going there to think and to chuck stones in the river. It was a habit Azuna picked up from Nozomi whenever he was frustrated or angry. He would go and chuck stones in the ocean crying out to the waves.

_Nozomi gritted his teeth and threw three stones into the ocean. When they hit the waves they sunk landing of the sandy seabed waiting to be washed up again. _

_"Why does he always do this to us?" He shouted chucking another stone. "Why must he insist we see him privately to have us show him how much stronger we are and then tell us we are pathetic! Can't he see I'm so much better than Haku? I don't need a Kekkei Genkai! I'm Nozomi Momochi a true ninja legend!" _

_"Brother." Azuna whispered standing on the beach as the wind thrashed her hair around. "Brother what is wrong?"_

_"It's nothing Azuna, go back inside." He said defeated sitting on the sand shaking his head. _

_Azuna however knew something was wrong with her brother and moved towards him until she was standing behind him placing a hand on his head. "Nozomi, the Fifth Mizukage."_

_"I'm not the Mizukage Azuna." Nozomi sighed rubbing his eyes. "Maybe Haku should be Mizukage if he's so special."_

_"Father loves us Nozomi, and you know that he does. Haku is just his partner; he's as Haku calls himself a 'tool'. And you love Haku as much as I do, and he loves us back. He's like a brother Nozomi."_

_"You don't get it Azuna. He trained me in the same way he trained Haku yet I'm still not good enough to please him. It's so frustrating."_

_Azuna sat beside Nozomi and rested her head on his arm. Nozomi moved his arm and wrapped it around his little sister drawing her closer to him handing her a rock. _

_"My attitude has made you angry hasn't little sister?" Nozomi laughed playing with his own rock. _

_"A huh." Azuna huffed. And then at the same time Nozomi and Azuna threw their rocks into the ocean, only satisfied when they sunk to the bottom. They both broke into grins and laughed. "I feel much better." Azuna giggled. _

_"Yes, me to." Nozomi beamed. _

Azuna ripped herself away from the memory and looked around her. There was a tree close beside her and without even thinking about it she jumped into the air and kicked it. She repeatedly threw blows to the tree causing her knuckles to bleed. The tears were streaming down her face as she hit the tree over and over.

Nozomi was at that she had. Her mother had died when she was eight and since then her father had never been around all that much. Nozomi took care of her when she was sick; he fed her, protected her and looked after her. They were all that each other had. He used to sing her to sleep like their mother did, trained her like their father did and let her dream to her heats content, She depended so much on Nozomi and now he was gone and she would never get him back.

Azuna sung lyrics that Nozomi and their mother sung to her when she was little. Anguish poured through her voice with every ounce of sound she had left.

Kiba sat in a tree next to Akamaru, his small white dog. They were taking a short break when the girl with the long blue hair who joined their academy the other day came walking into the forest. She seemed to be lost in thought and Kiba tried to remember her name. He actually didn't see her face the other day, just her long blue hair. It clicked inside his head and he recalled her name was Azuna. He gazed at her trying to see her face as she stopped walking and looked up.

He watched as she turned to the tree beside her quickly and began kicking it, the bark making contact with her shin. She then repeatedly threw different hits and blows to the poor tree and it didn't take long for the tears to start pouring down her cheeks. Kiba's face softened as he looked at her, she was in great pain and was taking it out on this tree. He still couldn't make see all of her features but from what he could tell, she was quite beautiful.

He became alert again as she began to sing words through her sobs. They were sweet but depressing lyrics and Kiba's heart lurched at her incredible voice. There was such sadness behind them but a lot of love and memories. Her hands suddenly went flat against the tree as she wept. Kiba could no longer take her pain and jumped down out of the tree with Akamaru close behind him. He pushed his hood down to appear friendlier and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Azuna whipped around to find a boy with kind and warm brown eyes gazing worriedly into hers. His face held compassion and empathy along with worry. He had short, slightly spiked brown hair and a Konoha Leaf Headband tied onto his forehead and he had a red marks in the shapes of fangs on each cheek. The boy wore a grey jacket with dark fur lining around the hood that he wore down. Azuna thought that this boy was completely and utterly gorgeous even through her tears. She noticed he had a small white dog at his feet gazing up at her.

"I don't know what to do." Azuna cried shutting her eyes tightly.

Kiba, not knowing anything else to do, drew the girl into his arms and hugged her closely. She wept into his shoulder her own shaking with each sob. He ran his hands down her long soft hair and rubbed her back telling her that everything would be ok. Although he had no idea what was going on he knew he needed to comfort her in some way. Kiba turned around pulling her with him sinking to the ground against the tree.

Azuna did not know his boy. She remembered him briefly from the academy but she did not know him. Yet, she was sobbing into his chest like he was her own family. It felt like an instant connection and she couldn't help but feel a little safe around him. His small dog jumped onto Azuna's hip as the boy hugged her while they lay on the ground.

"I'm Kiba." The boy whispered moving her hair away from her face.

"Azuna." She whispered back her eyes still tightly shut.

"Wow you really know how to cry don't you Azuna?" Kiba said with a smile, saying that he was only joking. Azuna opened her eyes and looked up at Kiba in awe.

Kiba's words had stunned Azuna and she did stop crying. He gave Azuna a closed eyed smile and patted her shoulder. She wiped her cheeks getting all the tears off them and stared at her hands in shock. Azuna had no idea she had caused all the skin to be scrapped off her knuckles. Kiba saw this as pulled the bandages from his pouch, drawing her hands to his.

Azuna blushed slightly as Kiba wrapped the bandages over her hands affectively stopping the bleeding. When he was done she moved back so that she sat beside him rather than on top of him and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry about that and uh well thank you for you know; my hands."

Kiba grinned and scratched the back of his head. "It's not a problem. You looked distressed, so I thought I'd help you out. You know your sobs kind of remind me when my dog Akamaru whimpers."

Azuna looked at the ground again, but she was smiling, and it was genuine. This boy had actually made her smile. She let a few giggles pass her lips as she looked up at Kiba and Akamaru. "Who me? Ever making a sound as cute as something as this?" She laughed scratching behind Akarmaru's ears. "That'd be impossible."

"Akarmaru isn't as cute as he looks. He's my fearsome partner." Kiba joked.

_Good, I got her to stop crying. That was depressing. With normal cries you can hear the sadness but with hers you could actual feel it. The pain that radiated off of her was intense. Whatever had happened to her it hadn't happen to long ago. I better not bring it up again. She looks like she's feeling a bit better. _Kiba thought as he watched Azuna scratch Akarmaru. She was giggling and Akarmaru was yipping happily.

"You know, I always wanted a dog." Azuna gasped between chuckles. "They are so much fun."

"Then why didn't you?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Well, because my brother was on missions constantly, and my father was always away and now that I'm a ninja I could never get a dog."

"Akamaru is my partner like how Shinobi have other Shinobi well I have a dog. It's a clan trait." He said proudly.

"Like a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Sort of but not really."

"I always wished that I had a Kekkei Genkai. Something that made me unique. Something so powerful that people would never doubt me. But instead I'm like a lot of other's. I'm just ordinary. I'm nothing to important." Azuna whispered sadly looking at the grass.

"Ah come on now don't think like that." Kiba said gazing into the distance. "We are all important. Our lives all have meaning."

Azuna lifted her head and gazed at Kiba in wonder. This boy was so beautiful. And not just in his looks but his words held beauty also. She felt like with every word she spoke a bit of her broken heart would heal a tad. His voice was like a remedy and his eyes showed Azuna that he was real and she wasn't imagining this boy. Their dark brown held Azuna in place and she felt like her eyes could never leave his. Like they were begging for her to stay.

_She is so beautiful. _Kiba thought. _How could I have missed a face like hers? With hair like that and eyes the shade of the ocean. I used to think Ino was pretty but she has nothing on this girl. _Azuna looked so sad and Kiba's heart broke and he listened to her speak of herself as if she didn't matter. He had told her that she was important and now she was staring at him with wide eyes, like somehow she didn't quite believe him. Kiba gave her another closed eyed smile and patted Akamaru as he jumped onto his stomach.

Kiba suddenly got a great idea! If maybe they trained together she might feel better. She seemed like the type of girl who could hold her own if she had to. It might help him understand what she was good at to. And she might be able to see some of his awesome moves as well. No, he shouldn't do any Jutsu's. Maybe they could just train.

"Hey Azuna." Kiba smiled gazing at her.

"Uh, yeah?" Azuna mumbled after shaking her head and looking up at him.

"Since we are both out here would you like to do some training?"

Azuna was shocked by his question but she recovered quickly and nodded. She smiled up at Kiba as he stood and helped her to her feet. "I would love to."

"Fantastic!" Kiba shouted happily with Akamaru yipping at his side. "Come on we'll train by the river! There's a lot of open space around there!"

"Ok!" Azuna laughed running with Kiba and Akamaru to the river. _The river. _Azuna thought to herself. _I was going there anyway. But I do not need to throw stones in it anymore. This boy has taken away my sadness and frustration, even if it is only for a little while. _

_Azuna, it's such a pretty name for such a gorgeous girl. _Kiba thought without shame.

_Kiba, gosh he's cute. _Azuna thought happily.

Azuna and Kiba both blushed as they looked at each other and smiled. _Someday I'll make you mine. _They both thought with smugness and determination. These two were more alike than they knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

**Chapter Five: My Name is Kiba Inuzuka! Part Two**

Kiba and Azuna stood a few metres away from each other. They both wore grins on their faces as they stared at one another. Kiba, although he thought that this girl could potentially be strong, he believed that he could beat her. And Azuna felt the same way about him.

"So Azuna. What's the thing you suck most at?" Kiba laughed slightly mocking her.

"I have always been told my Taijutsu was my worst weakness." Azuna replied.

"Yeah? By who?"

"My father." Azuna said. She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she said the word father. And as far as she could tell from Kiba's facial reactions she had succeeded.

"Alright then, let's see how well you do." Kiba laughed before he started to sprint towards Azuna. Azuna readied herself and went Kiba brought his fist up towards Azuna's face. She blocked it easily and sent a kick into his stomach.

For a further five minutes this continued to happen. Kiba was launching at her and Azuna blocking him and send her own hits into him. Sure, he got her a few times. He was really good. But Azuna could keep up with his impossible speed. As Kiba lifted his fist to hit Azuna in the shoulder she saw an opening to hit him in the stomach. So Azuna lifted her leg and kicked Kiba in the stomach before he could hit her shoulder.

Kiba went flying back into the water and when he emerged he did not look happy. Azuna giggled and gave him a closed eyed smile, glad that she had won. _How could she have beaten me? I was sure I was going to win! _He glared slightly at her as she walked towards the river and bent down beside it.

"I win." She chuckled. Kiba crossed his arms and looked away as Akamaru yipped beside Azuna. It sounded like he was laughing and it didn't make Kiba feel any better about losing to a girl. "Oh come now don't be like that!" She laughed. "You put up one hell of a fight."

"It was obviously not a good enough one." He muttered.

Azuna smiled and extended her hand into the water. "Would you like me to help you out?"

"No I've got it." He grumbled as he hauled himself onto the grass beside the river.

Azuna looked thoughtfully at Kiba as he lay on the ground staring at the clouds. Maybe if she taught him something he would get over his foul mood of losing to her. It was true that her father always said she was bad at Taijutsu but maybe his expectations were a little high.

"Hey Kiba?" Azuna asked gazing into the water.

"Yeah?" Kiba responded. Some of the annoyance was gone from his voice and Azuna was glad.

"Do you want me to teach you something? Since we are out here training and all."

"Uh, what would you teach me?" Kiba questioned interested.

"I would teach you how to walk on water." Azuna said grinning.

"Walk on water?" Kiba asked amazed. She could walk on water? A Genin? Doesn't that require extreme chakra control? "You can actually do that?"

"Well of course!" She laughed. "I am from the Village Hidden in the Mist after all."

"You're from the Land of Water?"

Azuna nodded giggling. "Its second nature to me now I've been doing it for so long."

"Ok, wow that's actually kind of cool. Sure, are you able to teach me?" Kiba asked hopefully siting up.

"Well of course I am. I said I would didn't I?"

"Ok then! Let's get started!" Kiba said with enthusiasm standing up.

Azuna stood up with him and nodded. She stepped off the bank and instead of falling into the water she walked on top of it. Kiba stared at her in awe and could barely contain his excitement. He was going to learn to do a super cool Jutsu! Azuna smiled at him as she saw how eager he was.

"Ok so how do I do it?"

"Walking on water is a technique that requires a constant stream of chakra flow to your feet. If you put in too much, you'll sink. If you put in too little, you'll sink. If you have more in one foot than the other you will sink and if you don't concentrate –"

"I'll sink." Kiba finished for her.

"Very good!" Azuna praised. "See? You're already learning!"

Kiba smiled at her and nodded ready to listen.

"So you need to build up your chakra and send it to your feet. Keep the flow constant and steady and then when you feel ready step out onto the water."

Kiba held his hands in the right position summoning up his chakra and sending it to his feet. He did this for a few minutes and then he opened his eyes and walked forwards stepping out onto the water. Except he didn't really step onto it, he kind of stepped into it.

The water pushed upwards and Kiba was sent into the water. He emerged with an angry and annoyed look on his face and Azuna smiled. "The water pushed upwards. You put in too much chakra. But that was good Kiba! Try again."

Kiba crawled back onto the bank and did the same thing as before but summoned up less of it. After he felt confident he stepped out onto the water he fell through again. This time the water went sideways and he came up again more annoyed than before.

"The water went sideways, you put in too little." Azuna said kindly.

Kiba muttered something and crawled back onto the bank. He summoned up his chakra again after calming down and then walked towards the water. He stared at it suspiciously, wondering if he was going to fall in again when Azuna reached her bandaged hands out to him.

Kiba looked up surprised and saw her smiling. "Here, let me help you." She said softly. Kiba reached his hands out to hers and grasped them before he stepped out onto the water.

Again he didn't succeed in standing on the surface of it but he was now ankle deep in the water instead of waist deep. His eyes were wide as he stared at his feet. He then looked up at Azuna with his eyebrows raised wondering if she had anything to do with it. "Are you doing this?"

"No." She laughed letting go of his hands briefly. After breaking contact with her Kiba found he was still ankle deep in the water and was proud at his achievement. She took his hands in hers again and took a step back. "Now put in just a tad bit more chakra and lift your foot out of the water."

He followed her order and lifted his left leg out of the water towards her. He now stood on the surface of the water and his other leg lifted up behind him and stood on the water to. Kiba smiled at Azuna and she grinned back at him.

"I'm walking on the water. I'm actually walking on water." He shouted happily.

Azuna stepped back again still holding on his hands and making him walk with her. "Keep the flow steady and constant. Standing on the water is one thing it's another to actually walk on it."

Kiba nodded and focused on his chakra and continued to step around in circles with Azuna. Eventually, when Kiba's chakra was getting used up too much as he concentrated he let too much go and he fell into the water. As they were far out in the river Azuna bent down and held Kiba by wrapping her arms around him. She knelt on the water holding Kiba and he looked up at her in confusion.

"Uh why are you holding me out of the water Azuna?"

"Because we are really far out." Azuna stated the obvious looking back at the shore where Akamaru was taking a nap.

"That still doesn't state why." Kiba mocked smirking at her.

"Fine, drown then." Azuna said letting go of Kiba and stepping back. Kiba who just realised how deep the water was out here began to tread in it. He was really tired so he kept almost falling under as Azuna looked at him smug.

Kiba hated to admit it but he needed her help. He looked up at her in annoyance and she laughed. "You don't need to say anything." She laughed wrapping her arms under his and hauling him out of the water.

"Thanks." Kiba grumbled as she helped him to her feet where he began the control his chakra again.

"It's time we got back anyway." Azuna decided as they jumped onto the river bank. "You did really well today Kiba."

Kiba beamed proudly. "Of course I did!"

They both laughed and started to make their way back towards the village with Akamaru sitting upon Kiba's head. Kiba was so happy that he learnt that new technique and Azuna was happy that there were still people in this world who could make her smile. When they reached town they both turned to face each other with a smile.

"Uh thanks for today." Kiba said gratefully scratching the back of his head.

"No worries. If you kept practicing you won't even realise you're doing it until you look down." Azuna joked.

"So I'll see you later." Kiba said smiling.

"Yeah definitely." She said. Both turned around after blushing and walked away. On the road Azuna met up with Naruto and was grateful because she had no idea where he lived and she was supposed to be staying with him.

"Oh hey Azuna! Ready to go home?" He laughed as she fell into step with him.

"Mhmm of course!" She replied smiling.

"So, what did you do today?" He asked her as they walked.

"I taught a boy how to walk on water. What did you do?"

"I taught a kid my sexy Jutsu." He grinned. Azuna face palmed and laughed with him. "Am I cool or what?"

"Oh yeah Naruto you're the coolest." Azuna giggled.

Kiba turned around to see Azuna walk down the path her hair swaying behind her. He really did hope that he saw her again. Because he was already starting to fall for her and he had only known her for one day. But Kiba smiled to himself because he knew that he had made her feel better. And that was what he wanted to do from the moment he saw the tears escape her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Six: Sasuke and Azuna: Friends or Foes?

As the sunlight seeped through the window Naruto opened his eyes, finally waking up. Azuna however who was in the bed across the room had he back to the window so the sunlight didn't faze her. Naruto sat up in his bed and looked at Azuna who slept soundly. He took off his night cap and stood up, throwing it at Azuna.

"Wake up Azuna, rise and shine." He said tiredly moving towards the kitchen. He looked up and saw the calendar which had the date the 15th of October circled in red pen. As he realised this was the day he officially became a ninja he grinned giddily and ran over to Azuna. He poked her in her shoulder hoping to wake her.

Naruto didn't know that Azuna didn't wake up a happy person was surprised when Azuna whipped around and punched him in the gut. He let out a puff of air as he fell to the floor. "At any other time of the day." Azuna said tiredly with annoyance in her voice. "I would have been sorry that I hit you."

"But, but you're not now?" Naruto gasped clutching his stomach.

"No." Azuna grumbled turning back around.

"Today we become ninja Azuna! Wake up and celebrate with me!" Naruto complained.

Azuna who didn't really want to listen to him whine anymore threw the sheets off of her and sat up in her bed. She pulled down her black sleep shirt that was too big for her and stood up retying the tie on her grey sleep shorts she was wearing. "Alright Naruto let's celebrate." Azuna said rubbing her eyes.

Naruto and Azuna walked to the table and sat down each pouring the boiling water into their instant ramen cups for breakfast. When they both decided that their ramen was ready they pulled off the lids and picked up their chopsticks.

"Todays the day so." He announced lifting his chopsticks in the air. "Let's chow down!"

"Hurrah for being ninja." Azuna mumbled still really tired as she ate her ramen. Naruto was having milk as well but Azuna didn't feel like any so she let him drink from the carton. She noticed that something smelt funny but when she mentioned it to Naruto he couldn't smell anything so she just ignored it.

After breakfast Azuna went into the bathroom to take a shower and to change. She turned on the hot water and laid her clean clothes out on the counter along with her pyjamas. As she got into the shower Azuna felt a small tingle along all of her skin as the water rushed over it. _What the heck? _Azuna thought strangling as her skin continued to tingle. _It must be the hot water that's making my skin tingle. _She decided suddenly.

She got out of the shower after cleaning herself and wrapped a towel around her body. Azuna dried herself off and then put on her yellow Kimono dress and black sash. She quickly dried her hair and brushed it before coming out of the bathroom holding her clothes. She chucked them on the bed as Naruto was standing at the mirror putting his goggles on and pulling at the collar of his jumpsuit.

Azuna sat on her bed and pulled on her long black mask-material socks that came almost to her dress and then tied the headband onto her head, holding her hair back as she did the day before. Naruto saw her and looked at his own headband sitting at the table. He picked it up giggling before he ripped off his goggles and tied his headband on his forehead instead.

"You ready to go?" Azuna asked walking to the door and slipping her ninja-shoes on.

"Yep, let's do this!" He shouted happily doing the same as she.

They both left this apartment and started down the road. They were walking in silence, both completely comfortable when both Naruto and Azuna saw the lame disguise someone was wearing up against the fence trying to blend in with it.

The small boy from yesterday dropped the disguise and pointed at Naruto. "Your mine Naruto!" He shouted before he tripped on the fence blanket and landed right onto his face.

Azuna and Naruto stopped in their tracks and gazed at the boy. "Uh what do you think you're doing, Konohamaru?"

"That was a slick move. That's why I respect you as a rival." Konohamaru said getting up from the ground.

"But I didn't do anything." Naruto said stupidly looking at the boy.

"Alright, now fight me fair and square!" Konohamaru commanded holding his hands in a hand sign.

"Sorry I've got an orientation." Naruto apologised scratching the back of his head.

"Orientation?" Konohamaru shouted shocked.

"Yeah as of today I'm a ninja. Believe it." He laughed pointing to his headband. The boy's mouth dropped open and Azuna giggled before her and Naruto walked away to the academy.

Naruto and Azuna both walked into the classroom. Azuna spotted Kiba sitting at one of the desks a few rows down and thought she might go say hi. Naruto went and sat down in an empty seat near Sasuke and sat there staring forward.

Azuna jumped onto the desk sitting cross legged in front of Kiba. He looked up surprised for a moment but when he saw who it was he smiled and Akamaru yipped. His hood was up and it made him look scary and fierce. Azuna liked it better when his hood was down but she didn't say anything.

"Azuna hey! What's up?" Kiba asked leaning back in his seat.

"Nothing to serious. I just saw you sitting here so I thought I might say hi." She grinned.

"Well I'm glad you did." He laughed. "Hey I've been practicing walking on water this morning. I'm actually starting to get the hang of it."

"Well done Kiba!" Azuna praised giving him a high-five. "I knew you could do it!"

Then two girls came crashing into the classroom - Sakura and a blonde girl that Azuna didn't know. Azuna noticed that the classroom was starting to fill up and she needed to find a seat. She said goodbye to Kiba and jumped off the desk looking for a place to sit. She walked around the classroom and saw an empty seat next to Sasuke and about a thousand girls yelling at each other standing there. Naruto was on the floor out of it for the moment.

Azuna walked up to Sasuke and tapped his desk drawing his attention to her. "Hey Sasuke, how are you doing today?" She asked politely.

Sasuke just stared up at her confused as to what she wanted. "Ok then I'll get to the point. Is anyone sitting there?" Azuna asked pointing to the seat next to him. As Sasuke opened his mouth to speak the thousand girls beat him to it.

"YES! I AM!" Each one of them shouted.

Azuna's eyes went wide as she stared at them all. "Ok then, well I'll find somewhere else to sit. Thank you anyway Sasuke."

The boy sitting in front of Sasuke called Azuna's attention to him and winked at her. "Hey you can sit there." He said winking at her pointing to the lone chair that sat near the desk.

"Uh thank you." She said graciously and sat down.

"You excited about this?" He asked her as Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's desk and got right in his face glaring at him.

"Yeah I am actually, this should be really fun!" Azuna said enthusiastically.

"Yeah whoa this is great!" He laughed standing up slightly and knocking Naruto a little bit. He turned around to face Naruto apologetically. "Sorry did I bump you?"

Azuna turned to see Sasuke's and Naruto's lips smash into one another. All the shouting in the room stopped and the girls looked completely mortified. Naruto and Sasuke broke away from each other gagging and Azuna could no longer help herself. She fell off the chair laughing hysterically as the room was dead silent.

Soon Azuna wasn't the only one making a sound as every girl in the room took turns of beating up Naruto. Azuna was still laughing by the time he sat almost passed out at his desk, Sakura between him and Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Azuna in a slight glare. She was truly laughing. A couple of days ago she had to force that smile onto her face. What changed?

Iruka-Sensei stood at the front of the class and everyone quieted down taking their seats. Azuna was still giggling but had managed to control herself so that she was laughing silently instead of belting out her chuckles.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you had to face difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads except for one which will get four due to the uneven numbers of students. Each squad will be led by a Jounin, and elite ninja.

Everyone had different thoughts about the three man squads some more positive than others. _Uh three man squads. That will just slow me down. I definitely don't want to be in the one with a group of four. _Sasuke thought bitterly. _I want to be with Sakura and Azuna and if I get the group of four, well, I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke! _Naruto thought with happiness and resentment. _Three man squads huh? I wonder if I'll get Kiba. That'll be interesting. _Azuna thought pleased.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka-Sensei exclaimed happily.

Iruka-Sensei went through the first six teams and they all seemed pretty happy about. Naruto was getting impatient as was Azuna. All the girls in the room wanted to be with Sasuke and were glaring at each other wondering who would be with him.

"Squad Seven." Iruka called out. "Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno."

Naruto cheered for joy while Sakura looked down in belief she was doomed. "Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka continued which made Sakura cheer and Naruto sulk. Everyone thought that was the end of it when Iruka continued even further. "Squad Seven is also the squad that will have the fourth member. And they are: Azuna Momochi."

Azuna looked up in surprise and smiled up at Naruto who gave her the thumbs up. Sasuke silently cursed himself as he just had to be the on the team with the four members. It was just his stupid luck.

"Next Squad Eight. Hinata Hyuga, Kina Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

They all nodded and Iruka went on calling out the names of squad nine. While this was going on Sakura and the blonde girl seemed to be having some kind of argument about Sakura being on Sasuke's team. Iruka then called out the members of squad ten. "Squad Ten. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

The blonde girl Ino didn't seem happy at all with who she was placed on a team with. She held her head in her hands as Iruka continued on with his speech. "Those are all the squads"

As he was about to continue Naruto shouted out to him pointing a finger at Sasuke. "Iruka Sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?"

"Sasuke had the best scores out of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we put the best student with the worst student." Iruka shouted. Everyone in the room started laughing except for Azuna. She didn't find it funny that they picked on Naruto.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said bored.

"Hey what did you say?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke mocked.

Sakura took this opportunity to ask about the boyfriend stealing blue haired twerp on her team. "Iruka Sensei! Why is Azuna on our squad? Why do we have the four maned one?"

Azuna looked up at Sakura in surprise. She knew that Sakura didn't like her but she didn't think that she hated her this much.

"It's because Azuna doesn't know much about the Leaf Shinobi way. Where she comes from the training is a little different as well as the rules. Since you are our brightest Kunoichi we put you on a team with Azuna so that you could help her out."

"Oh well that explains it. The poor girl is stupid." Sakura mumbled smugly.

Azuna head whipped to the side and she sent a glare at Sakura. What did she know? Sakura didn't understand anything about Azuna. Azuna wasn't part of the academy back home. She was trained by her father and his partner and her brother Nozomi. Not to mention the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist that her father has a part of teaching her to use every blade in ninja history. Azuna could wipe the floor with Sakura, if only she knew how good a ninja Azuna really was.

"Ahem." Iruka said clearing his throat calling attention back to him. "After lunch you'll meet your new Jounin teachers. Until then class dismissed."

As everyone started to walk out of the classroom Azuna followed them but she was quickly called back to the front by Iruka. She walked up to him confused as he looked at her sympathetically. "Yes Iruka-Sensei?"

"I just wanted to ask how you were going." Iruka smiled. In truth, Iruka was asked by the Hokage to see if she was acting suspiciously, to see if she was a spy for her father. Iruka didn't believe that she was. He didn't think that she would lie about her brother dying. Even this girl couldn't be that low.

"I'm fine Iruka-Sensei. Except for the fact that almost every girl hates me. Especially Sakura, what is her issue?" Azuna complained.

All the Jounin for the squads and the Hokage sat around the crystal ball the Hokage was using looking in on Azuna's conversation with Iruka. Her father was in their Bingo Book. If she wasn't a spy maybe they could use her to find him so that they could kill him. They all knew how dangerous Zabuza was and they were all wondering if this girl could be as strong as him.

Iruka laughed and patted her head affectionately. "All the girls are infatuated by Sasuke. They have nothing against you personally."

"Gosh what is it with girls and their stupid crushes on boys? I mean I'm a girl and I don't even understand." She grumbled crossing her arms.

"You mean to say you don't have a crush on a certain blonde haired ninja?" Iruka teased Azuna.

Azuna made a disgusted face and shook her head. "Nah, Naruto is a buddy. He's the one of the only people here who is nice to me. I think I get along with him well because nobody really likes him, the same way they don't like me."

"It's a completely different reason why they don't like Naruto!" Iruka snapped suddenly. Azuna took a step back and looking in Iruka's eyes unafraid.

"I'm sorry that I offended you Master Iruka." Azuna said respectfully unfazed by his outburst. "I'll just leave." She said and then she jumped out of the window leaving a shocked Iruka in the classroom.

"She was unfazed by his outburst." A dark haired Kunoichi Jounin stated as they watched Iruka leave the room.

"Yes, she is probably used to being lashed out at, having a father like Zabuza Momochi." Another Jounin stated.

"You never know. Maybe she is just an excellent Shinobi and doesn't show her feelings to others." The Hokage stated simply as they all stared into the crystal ball in wonder.

Azuna jumped around the village trying to find Naruto. She left her lunch at home and needed to get it. Sadly, she didn't have a key yet and needed to get the key off Naruto. She saw Ino, Shikamaru and Choji all eating lunch together on a rooftop and decided to ask whether they had seen Naruto.

She bounded down and held onto the railing Shikamaru was hanging off with her left hand and foot. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her there and she gave him an apologetic smile. "Hey have you guys seen Naruto?"

"Yeah, he should be in there all pathetic and tied up." Ino laughed pointing to a room across from them.

"Tied up? Why would he be tied up?" Azuna asked worried and confused.

"Because he went head to head with my boy Sasuke, and Sasuke came jumping out of there. Obviously Naruto got beat and is in there knocked out or something." Ino boasted.

"Oh poor Naruto I hope he isn't too badly hurt." Azuna said gazing sympathetically at the closed window.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" Shikamaru asked as she was about to jump across the street.

"Well I kinda live with him and I don't have any keys to his apartment yet so I don't have anything to eat." Azuna said embarrassed that she needed to find Naruto to get a key.

"You live with Naruto!?" Ino, Shikamaru and Choji and shouted together.

Azuna was so shocked by their outburst that she almost fell off the railing. "Uh yes. Well I really got to go now. Thanks by the way." She laughed as she jumped across the gap across the street landing on the roof walking towards the closed window. Azuna pushed it open and jumped inside it swinging shut behind her.

Azuna was expecting to find her little friend clad in orange on the floor tied up but instead she faced Sasuke Uchiha himself struggling on the floor his hands tied behind his back. His legs knotted together and his mouth tapped shut. Azuna flew to his side and started to untie his hands and legs, when he sat up Azuna ripped the tape off his mouth causing him to groan.

"Ow! Do you have to be so harsh with the tape?" He hissed at her clutching his jaw.

She gave him a closed eyed smile and shook her head. "No, but it looked like fun."

"Ugh, I have to find Naruto." He muttered standing up.

"Whoa you know where he is?" Azuna asked standing up with him.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "No, I just said I needed to find him…?"

"Oh that makes complete sense." Azuna nodded gazing at the floor. "Me to! Let's go!"

"Wait, why do you need to find Naruto?"

"He has the key to our house." She said simply. "I need it."

"Right." Sasuke said bored before he started to walk out of the building.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Azuna shouted after him running to his side.

"I really don't think that we should –"

"Oh please stop being such a drama queen." Azuna complained rolling her eyes. "I'm not here to peek glances at you and plan our wedding; I'm here to help you find Naruto. I won't even talk that's how non-interested I am in you."

Sasuke sighed but let her walk with him. He didn't let people walk with him let alone insult him. Yet somehow he was letting his girl do both. Like somehow he couldn't find it in himself to hurt, insult or make fun of her. And it was all because of that smile she forced onto her face.

True to her word though Azuna stayed quiet throughout their walk. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets looking around and Azuna stared at the ground wondering where exactly Naruto could be. The two walked along the path in silence and they came upon Sakura who was really giddy and jumping up and down. When she saw Azuna she glared slightly but then ignored her presence and continued to focus on Sasuke.

"Sasuke your back don't be so shy you bad boy!" She yipped. Azuna and Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about so they just walked right passed her pay no attention to her.

"Are you ready now? I mean mentally prepared? Because I am I mean I'm raring to go! Oh hey wait a minute!" She called out when they walked past.

Sasuke and Azuna stopped and turned slightly towards Sakura. Azuna felt her eyebrow twitch at how annoying Sakura's voice was. God how she wished she could just knock some sense into her right here and now.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

"See there you go changing the subject again. Anyway Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? 'Cause he wasn't raised right! He doesn't have a mother or father, no one to teach him right from wrong. " Sakura complain smugly.

Azuna was just about to march over there and punch the smirk off of her face and Sasuke was shaking his head at her stupidity.

"Think about it! He just does whatever comes into his head!" This sent Sasuke way off the ticked-off scale and his head whipped around as he glared at Sakura. "If I did things like Naruto forget it! I mean my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble so of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone."

Azuna turned around ready to kill this stupid girl where she stood when Sasuke's hand reached out and grabbed the back of Azuna's dress holding her back. "Alone. Isolated. It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone." Sasuke growled.

"W – Why are you saying that?"

"Because, you're annoying." Sasuke snarled.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke headed off again pulling Azuna after him. "Please let me stab her!" Azuna barked as Sasuke let her go. She continued to walk next to him though as she glared at the ground.

"We can't stab Sakura, Azuna." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Come on we're both awesome ninja we could kill her and no one would know it was us." Azuna thought aloud. Sasuke turned his head towards her to see that she was deadly serious and even a little sad. "If only she knew." Azuna mumbled.

They continued to walk how they were before, in complete silence. They were both comfortable with it though. It wasn't awkward or tense, just relaxed. Sasuke felt like this was the first girl who wasn't obsessed with him. And even though he didn't like much he was starting to maybe just enjoy her company.

As they walked up the steps to one of the public buildings they noticed Naruto running out of the bathroom and towards them. When he saw the two of them he skidded to a halt glaring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? How did you get loose?" Naruto shouted completely ignoring Azuna for the moment.

"I used the escape Jutsu. No sweat it's a very basic technique." He replied smugly. _Yeah the escape Jutsu known as Azuna Momochi. _Azuna thought sarcastically to herself. "Why did you do that? Transform into me?" Sasuke asked slightly ticked off.

"I thought it might be fun to try out my moves on you so I did!" Naruto yelled putting his hands into a hand sign and creating four shadow clones.

"Ah, the same technique again?" Sasuke yelled.

"He got you with five shadow clones? Really Sasuke? Really?" Azuna asked in shock raising her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!"

"This time you'll see what I can really do! You're going down for the count! Then you'll have to admit that I'm the best! Get ready Sasuke." Naruto yelled. Suddenly from his stomach and intense groan echoed. All five Naruto's dropped from the air and clutched their stomachs. Azuna's and Sasuke's eyebrows twitched as they went running off to the bathroom all trying to shove their way in.

"What a loser." Sasuke muttered turning around.

"Oh Naruto." Azuna sighed turning with Sasuke and walking with him still. "I didn't even get the key off of him."

"You wanted him to get a key?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. He's letting me stay with him and I don't have a key yet so I can't go in and get my lunch." Azuna said looking at the floor as her stomach grumbled. "Oh well. I thought I told you this?"

Sasuke, who didn't know what came over him, reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a rice ball, completely ignoring the last half of her sentence. "Here. I was eating this when Naruto attacked me. You can have it."

Azuna nodded gratefully and took it with a thank-you. She ate it quickly and sighed with happiness once she was done. She felt much better now and she turned to Sasuke with a closed eyed smile. Feeling bored Azuna flipped herself forward onto her hands.

"Hey Sasuke?" Azuna asked upside down still walking beside Sasuke.

"What?"

"Do you think I can walk all the way back to the academy on my hands?" She challenged grinning as her hair dragged along the ground.

"No." He replied simply.

"Oh you're on Sasuke! I will totally walk all that way on my hands!"

"Good luck." He mocked, smirking down at her.

"You'll see Sasuke. I'll make this easy!" She giggled keeping up with Sasuke as they made their way back to the academy.

_She's a weird one but somehow I don't mind her company. What is happening to me?_ Sasuke thought to himself shocked that he was actually enjoying the company of a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

**Chapter Seven: Pass or Fail: Survival Test! Part One**

"He's late." Naruto complain looking out into the hallway again.

Sakura was leaning up against a desk and Sasuke sat silently at his own resting his chin on his hands. Azuna however was sitting beside Sasuke her head buried in her crossed arms. Naruto had poked her a few times not long ago and discovered she was asleep. Sasuke was surprised that she had actually managed to walk the whole way back to the academy on her hands but didn't voice his opinion to her.

"Naruto just sit down!" Sakura growled.

"I don't want to!" Naruto complained. "How come our teacher's the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it! The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something. And Iruka-Sensei's gone to."

"We know ok?" Sakura sighed opening her eyes as she heard shuffling in the room. "Hey what are you doing?" She asked Naruto as he stood upon a chair near the doorway.

Naruto had shoved a chalky chalkboard duster between the door and the doorway so that whoever opened the door next would get hit with it. Naruto jumped off the chair with a large grin on his face. "That's what he gets for coming late! Surprise!"

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura droned.

"Our teacher is a Jounin, an elite ninja. You think that he'd fall for something that like?" Sasuke said bored from his desk.

"Yeah Sasuke's right your so clueless Naruto!" Sakura whined.

Then, their silver haired Jounin teacher stepped into the room. The blackboard duster hit his head and fell to the floor. He wore the stranded Shinobi uniform and a black mask that cover his face up past his nose. His lead headband was tilted so it covered his left eye also.

Naruto burst into laughter as Sasuke elbowed Azuna to wake her up. She looked up tiredly and glanced forward seeing their Jounin. She bolted upright in her seat giving Sasuke a thankful smile.

"I'm sorry Sensei I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that!" Sakura said her voice touching a lot of Azuna's nerves.

_He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy actually a Jounin? _Sasuke thought bored to himself.

The Jounin picked up the duster and stared at the four Genin in front of him. "Hm how can I put this?" He pondered. "My first impression of this group is. You're a bunch of idiots."

All four members of team Seven looked down in shame but quickly recovered as they were asked to follow him onto the roof. They did as they were told and sat on the steps at least three metres away from their Sensei.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Kakashi sighed bored.

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." Their Sensei explained.

"How about you go first and tell us about you. Before we talk you show us how it's supposed to be done." Naruto said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. And as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi answer simply.

"That was totally useless all he really told us was his name." Sakura muttered annoyed.

"Alright your turn. You on the right, you go first." Kakashi said.

Naruto introduced himself and went on and one about how much he loved ramen that he hated waited to ramen and how he liked eating it for his hobbies. But then he got to his interesting part about how he dreamed to be Hokage and Azuna felt proud of him and smiled.

Sakura was next and she also introduced herself. She then started giggling like a little school girl and kept looking at Sasuke. She then stated that she hated Naruto and he looked really mortified considering how big a crush he had on her.

Kakashi then turned towards his blue-haired student and his eyes went wide as he took in her face. _There is absolutely no way. _Kakashi thought to himself shocked. _No, there is no way in the world that she could be – no, it's not possible. That girl has to be a fluke. It doesn't matter how much she looks like _her_ that is not _her _daughter, it couldn't be! _She _would never let her daughter be Shinobi, never. _

"I'm Azuna Momochi." Azuna stated simply. "I don't really like fire all that much. To be honest it kinda scares me. My hobbies are reading and sometimes dancing. And I like water lilies, animals and my family –" Azuna gasped as she just realised what she said. Her hands clenched at her sides and she stared into the sunlight willing herself not to cry.

"And? What are you dreams for the future?" Kakashi asked her as she shut her eyes tightly a small tear running down her cheek.

"They are no longer important." She whispered.

Sakura and Naruto gasped as they looked at her. Her dreams weren't important to her? Did Azuna really believe that? Azuna had actually had a dream once. It was to own an orphanage with her older brother and train the kids to be Shinobi. They had wanted to do this because when Azuna was still very young their father left them after trying to assassinate the Mizukage. They knew what it was like to feel abandoned and so they never wanted any children to feel like that ever. And that was their dream. But now he was dead Azuna didn't have one. She felt empty whenever she thought about her future. It was easier just to think she didn't have one.

Sasuke looked over at Azuna as she had her eyes shut tightly trying to make her tears stop falling. He looked down at her hands to discover that they were clenched at her side so tightly that blood was pouring from them where her nails were digging into her skin. He knew what she felt like. Crying but willing the tears away. But he wondered. What happened to her?

"Alright last one." Kakashi said as he looked towards the Uchiha boy. The girl Azuna intrigued him and he would have to integrate her later but for now he was moving on.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said darkly his eyes still on Azuna. "I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy, a, certain, someone."

_Gee I hope he uh doesn't mean me. _Naruto thought worriedly. _Sasuke is so hot. _Sakura thought with a blush rising on her cheeks. _Just as I thought, _Kakashi thought sinisterly. _Man, I just want to give him a hug. _Azuna thought sadly as she gazed at Sasuke. His eyes met hers briefly and she gave him a small smile.

"Great, your each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said as his eyes slid back to the Momochi girl.

"Ooh! What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked happily forgetting Sasuke's dark words.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together."

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto piped.

"It's a survival exercise." Kakashi stated simply.

"Huh? A survival exercise?" Naruto said confused.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice." Sakura complained. "We already did this stuff at the academy that's how we got here."

"This is not like you previous training." Kakashi sighed.

"So uh, so uh, what kind of training is it then?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Kakashi started to laugh then. A sinister chuckle that sent small shivers up Azuna's spine. "Well that was creepy." Azuna whispered beside Sasuke.

"I know tell me about it." Sasuke whispered back.

"Hey hold on that's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed.

"Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." He laughed shaking his head.

"Huh?" Naruto said stupidly.

"Out of the twenty-eight graduates that just came here only ten will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass, fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent. See? Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy we worked hard to be here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?"

"Oh that was just to select the candidates that might become Genin, or not."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted clearly unhappy.

"That's how it is." Kakashi continued. "I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

_We'll I'm not going to be weeded out. People are going to look up to me someday. I've got to pass this test. Believe it. Be-lieve it. _Naruto thought with determination. _If I fail I'll be separated from Sasuke! This is a trial of love. _Sakura thought also with determination. Sasuke just cracked his knuckles and Azuna was, well, Azuna wasn't really worried about the test at all. _He wants me to be up at five am? Is this for real? _She thought holding her head in her hands.

"That's it your dismissed." Kakashi said bored. "Oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

"Great so I can't sleep _or _eat." Azuna complained quietly as Sasuke chuckled quietly beside her.

_The next day_

At five a.m. the next morning Sasuke, Azuna, Sakura and Naruto all met each other at the right training ground. Sakura was rubbing her eyes and yawning as was Naruto. Sasuke had his wide awake bored look plastered onto his face and Azuna was, well, Azuna was asleep on Naruto's back.

"Uh Naruto, why are you carrying Azuna?" Sakura asked between yawns.

"Well after I woke her up, which she then planned my murder in great detail for, she got ready and as she was putting her headband on she fell asleep again."

"And you didn't bother to wake her up a second time?" Sakura said unbelieving.

"Did you not hear what I just said when I told you how I first woke her up? She planned my murder!" Naruto yelled tiredly as he pulled Azuna off his back and into his arms carrying her bridal style. "She's pretty light so I didn't mind carrying her though."

Naruto carefully placed Azuna on the soft ground putting her bag behind her head. Azuna's head turned away from Naruto and looked towards Sasuke as she slept peacefully. Azuna's peaceful face suddenly changed and her hands started to shake. _What is she dreaming about? _Sasuke wondered. _For her to shake in her dreams it must be pretty bad._

After about an hour had passed and the sun rose. Azuna bolted up right panting and sweating slightly. Sasuke looked over at her with a frown. He used to wake up like that but what happened to him couldn't have happened to her. There was just no way. But why should he care? Whatever was wrong with her was her problem not his.

Azuna looked around and found that she was no longer in her apartment she shared with Naruto but in a training field. She looked over at Naruto who was beside her yawning with his eyes shut. She poked him continuously in the shoulder until he turned around.

"Oh hey Azuna you're up." Naruto said with another yawn.

"Mm yeah how did I get here?" Azuna asked retying her weapons pouch onto her sash making sure she could access her weapons quickly.

"I carried you." Naruto sighed.

"You carried me?" Azuna asked in surprise. "Wow I'm sorry about that; you didn't have to do that."

"It was either I carry you or you explain my murder to me, twice."

Azuna laughed embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "Nozomi used to dump cold water on my head when he was –"

She gasped when she realised what she said her eyes became wide. She stared into nothing with shock and her hands shook. Azuna quickly shook her head and ignored the looks the three people on her team gave her.

"It's not important!" She laughed hastily. "The point is I don't wake up well but if you ever need to wake me up just do it quickly."

From there they just waited in silence for Kakashi-Sensei to show up. They waited for another three hours and they were all getting agitated, well, all except Sasuke who was keeping his cool.

"Morning everyone ready for your first day?" A bored voice asked them from behind.

Sakura and Naruto whipped around pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "HEY YOU'RE LATE!" They both shouted. Azuna and Sasuke just stood with their arms cross indifferently.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi-Sensei said with a closed eyed smile. "Well, ahem, let's get started."

The four Genin all watched in anticipation as Kakashi put a clock on one of four tree stumps. He pressed down a gold button and smiled. "Here we go. It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He said holding up three bells in his hand.

"If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

All of the Genin looked mortified as they realised he told them not to eat breakfast to make it harder for them. Naruto who eats religiously was holding his hands and whining about it. Azuna however didn't really mind training on an empty stomach, she used to do it all the time with Nozomi.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled. "There are four of us how come there are only three bells?"

"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out to. You can use any weapons including Shuriken. If you not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei!" Sakura protested.

Naruto snickered and nodded. "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores: losers. When I say start you can begin."

Naruto who was already ticked off that someone called him a loser pulled out his Kunai knife and charged at Kakashi. He held about his head as he let out a battle cry, determined to make him pay for calling him a loser. But then in the blink of an eye Kakashi disappeared and appeared behind Naruto holding his hand and his hand they held the Kunai. Sasuke and Sakura stared at Kakashi in shock at his speed. Azuna however whose father used to be an ANBU and whose brother was a Jounin at sixteen was used to this.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said slightly annoyed. He let Naruto go and he stumbled forward rubbing his arm.

_He's so fast. I didn't even see it! _Sakura thought in shock. _So this is a Jounin. _Sasuke pondered frowning. _Nozomi was at least three times faster. _Azuna thought to herself proud of her brother.

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me." Kakashi continued. "So how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

The whole team smiled at their Sensei and all lined up together as Kakashi continued even more. "So, get ready. And, start!" He announced.

All four Genin took off into the forest all with the intention of hiding. _I'm going to get those bells. _Azuna thought to herself. _If it is the last thing I do. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

**Chapter Eight: Pass or Fail: Survival Test! Part Two**

Iruka sat with the Hokage drinking tea. Iruka had something on his mind and the Hokage decided to put him out of his misery and ask him what he was thinking. "Iruka what did you wish to see me about? I don't think you came here merely to drink tea and chat with me did you?"

"Naruto's been assigned to squad seven. The Jounin in charge of that group, just how tough of a trainer is he?" Iruka pondered taking a sip of his tea.

"Kakashi you mean. You are concerned about him?"

"I am. I heard a rumour about his training methods."

The Hokage sighed and pulled a book out from his jacket, laying it on the table. "What's this?" Iruka asked gazing at it.

"All the trainees who have ever been assigned to him. Those who passed and those who failed."

"Oh, may I?" Iruka breathed picking up the book. He flipped it open and his eyes widened as he read what the book contained. "This is – this is."

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." Kakashi said out loud to no one. "Well they understand that much, they've hidden well.

Sasuke was hiding in the trees and Sakura was laying low beneath a bush. Azuna was being where she felt comfortable and that was in the water. She was pressed up against the rocks in the middle of the river away from Kakashi-Sensei staring at her hands in wonder. That strange tingling that she had felt in the shower was appearing again. This time, the tingling was a little hotter and felt stronger. _What is happening to me? _

Naruto, however, had not gotten the hiding gesture and stood a few metres away from Kakashi with his arms crossed. He had that determined look in his eye as he shouted at Kakashi. "You and me right now fair and square! Let's go!"

_You're such a fool Naruto! _Sasuke shouted in his head. _Oh gosh Naruto you have to attack him when he isn't looking right at you! Gosh did they teach you anything at your academy? _Azuna thought face palming.

"You know compared to the others, you're a little bit weird." Kakashi said in a strange voice gazing at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? The only weird thing here is your hair cut!" Naruto shouted. Azuna had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from bursting out with laughter, which would reveal her location to Kakashi.

Naruto ran forward towards Kakashi with a battle cry and Kakashi just stared at him, bored. As Kakashi reached his hand into the pouch at his side Naruto stopped running at glared at him. "Shinobi battle techniques part one. Taijutsu, the physical art." He said as he started to pull his hand from his pouch.

_Taijutsu, that's hand to hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a weapon? _Naruto thought baring his teeth at Kakashi. Then much to Naruto's surprise Kakashi pulled a book from his pouch opening it to his current page.

"What the?" Naruto asked completely confused.

Azuna peered around her rock briefly to see Kakashi and Naruto staring at each other and Kakashi pull out his book. _Wow this Jounin is really full of himself. Then again, he is a Jounin for a reason none of us can beat him by ourselves. _Azuna whispered to herself from inside her mind. _But to read a book while fighting another? That just seems rude. _

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked Naruto. "Make your move."

"But, I mean, why are you reading that book?" Naruto yelled outraged.

"Why?" Kakashi chuckled. "To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it won't matter if I'm reading or, whatever."

Naruto blinked a couple of times before he clenched his fists in anger. "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" He shouted charging at Kakashi.

Naruto went to punch Kakashi and he caught his fist. As Naruto went to kick him Kakashi ducked. And when Naruto went to punch him again, Kakashi appeared behind him leaving Naruto's fist hanging in the air. All while reading his book.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi said with a sigh holding his hands together in a hand sign clasped over his book.

_Oh, a hand sign to focus his chakra. Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous he could destroy Naruto with that! _Sakura thought with worry. _That hand sign is for a fire Jutsu. He's not toying with Naruto; he's going to demolish him. _Sasuke said to himself inside his head.

"Naruto get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!"

Naruto turned his head towards the warning and Kakashi smiled. "Too late!" He taunted. "Leaf Village secret finger Jutsu! A thousand years of death!" He shouted sticking his clasped hands into Naruto's butt, shooting him into the air.

"That wasn't a hand sign at all he just poked him." Sakura said annoyed.

"Those two are just, total idiots." Sasuke said, his hand pressed against the trunk of the tree he was hiding in.

As Naruto flew into the water Azuna pushed herself harder against the rock. If Naruto was landing in the water that meant Kakashi would be near the river. She held her breath and disappeared below the surface just to be safe. As Naruto sunk under the surface as well Kakashi reopened his book and continued to read. _That must be against the rules. He's a Jounin we can't possibly match his strength. _Sakura thought to herself in wonder.

_Argh, I can't let it end like this! I'll attack from the water. Now! _Naruto shouted to himself from inside his head throwing two Shuriken at Kakashi from beneath the water. But Kakashi only held his fingers up catching a star on two of his fingers. His eyes never left his book.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage's Iruka had his nose buried deep into the book that the Hokage gave him. "It can't be. This is worse than the rumours." Iruka said displeased.

"Kakashi's test may be a bit more difficult than the others." The Hokage stated in an old and wise voice.

"A bit more difficult?" Iruka stated outraged. "Not a single student had ever passed his test."

"That's true. They all tried but not one of them could live up to Kakashi's standards. So they were all eliminated."

Back at the training grounds Naruto crawled out of the water gasping for air. "What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked looking down at him in pity. "You know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know you told us already!" Naruto shouted.

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi teased.

"You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I'm starving to death?" He yelled as his stomach grumbled. Kakashi shook his head and turned around walking away from Naruto. "So you caught me off guard that's all it was! Believe it! I'm so hungry I have no strength but I can't let that stop me I've got to get one of those bells no matter what! I'll find the strength somehow. Believe it! I'm going to pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy. I will become a ninja!"

Then out of the water six Naruto's jumped out, two on either side of Azuna as she rose from the water. _Are they water clones? Where did Naruto learn that? I didn't think that they taught that Jutsu here, Konoha being in the Land of Fire and all. _Azuna thought to herself in surprise.

"You're over confident Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack, my best Jutsu!" One of the flying Naruto's shouted.

_So they are Shadow Clones. Wow that's a Jounin level technique. Naruto is more amazing that I originally thought. _Azuna giggled quietly to herself. _He's always shouting out 'Believe it!' and now I actually am. _

_Seven Narutos? _Sakura thought to herself as the small Naruto army began to run towards Kakashi. _What? They're not images! They're real! How could he do that? _

"So it looks like the stories are true. He can create shadow clones." Kakashi said lazily looking at the Naruto's. "It's a forbidden skill and he defeated Mizuki with it. Great technique but I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best but your still the worst student. You can't beat me with this Jutsu."

Suddenly something came up behind Kakashi and wrapped their arms around him making the bells jingle. Kakashi looked over his shoulder in shock and saw Naruto gripping onto him. "What? He got me from behind!" Kakashi shouted as the other Naruto's still sprinted towards them.

"Did you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advice Sensei. Believe it!" The Naruto holding onto his laughed as each other Naruto grabbed Kakashi's legs. "I had one of my clones come out of the river and then sneak up behind you super quiet."

"So this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!" The Naruto flying toward Kakashi with his fist raised yelled.

_When did Naruto get so cool? _Sakura wondered a blush rising on her cheeks. _A diversionary tactic, nice. _Sasuke praised. _See, that's Naruto using his head. _Azuna thought giggling to herself.

"You're mine and so are those bells!" Naruto shouted before he threw his fist at Kakashi face.

There was a brief moment where the other three Genin couldn't see anything but when they did they were all very confused. One Naruto clone was holding another while the flying Naruto punched the Naruto clone the other Naruto was holding. _Oh goodness this is doing my head in! _Azuna thought rubbing her forehead.

"Naruto's holding himself. Naruto punched, Naruto!" Sakura said in confusion.

As the flying Naruto looked around him at all the others he exploded. "It's you! You're Kakashi Sensei aren't you? You transformed into me using a Jutsu!"

The Naruto clones engaged in a war with themselves, each throwing punches and various other blows to the others shouting out insults. Over and over again the Naruto's told each other to undo the Jutsu and only when Naruto was beaten up sufficiently he undid the Jutsu only to discover that there was only one Naruto standing in the field.

_Naruto you are so, not cool. _Sakura thought while her eyebrow twitched. _He got you with a replacement Jutsu, loser. _Sasuke mocked inside his head. _Gosh Naruto pay attention to your opponent! _Azuna sighed with a face palm.

Naruto was looking down at the floor in shame when he noticed a bell glistening off to his right. He looked over at it in surprise and then a sly grin crept onto his face. "A bell? He dropped a bell! I must have gotten to him with my attack! He dropped a bell!"

He started to run towards it happily. However as Naruto bent down to grab the bell something wrapped around his foot and he stopped. Suddenly he was being yanked into the air with rope tied around his feet. Naruto bobbed around in the air helpless and crying out. He extended his arms towards the ground trying to grab the bell even though he was way off.

_Of course it was a trap. _Sasuke thought towards Naruto's idiotic actions. _That Jounin doesn't let down his guard even when he's fighting a fool like Naruto. _

Kakashi came over picking it up making Naruto let out a groan. "Think before you use a Jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you." Kakashi sighed. "Oh and also, if the bait is obvious don't take it. A ninja must see through deception."

"I, GET, IT!" Naruto shouted waving his arms in the air.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

_This is my chance! _Sasuke shouted from inside his head as he grabbed multiple Shuriken and Kunai knives. _He finally dropped his guard! _Sasuke then threw his weapons towards Kakashi hoping he got a hit.

"Won't you ever learn?" Kakashi exhaled. "Oomph!"

Kakashi-Sensei was then hit by all of Sasuke's weapons and went flying towards the ground. "He just got blasted by Shuriken! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND SASUKE? YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi continued to fall to the ground as Sakura let out a gasp. Azuna simply stared at her shaking hands. She was no longer focused on the battle between Kakashi and Naruto. Azuna was more interested in her skin and the growing tingling sensation that danced across it. _What in the world is happening to me? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Nine: You Failed: Kakashi's Final Decision! Part One

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all watched Kakashi fall with wide eyes. Sakura and Naruto were freaking out and Sasuke was waiting in anticipation. But the smirk was soon wiped off of his face as the falling Kakashi had smoke appear around him. Kakashi was actually a log! Sasuke's eyes widened and he took off into the forest.

_Argh, another substitution Jutsu and now he knows where I'm hiding. Gotta move fast. I thought he lowered his guard but he did that on purpose, and I fell for it. _Sasuke thought to himself frustrated. _So that's where he is. _Kakashi laughed to himself.

_Sasuke, where'd you go? Don't tell me Kakashi Sensei found you! No! He can't capture my Sasuke, I won't let him. _Sakura thought with love and determination as she ran through the forest. In the distance she could see Kakashi standing reading his book so she dropped to the ground behind a bush. _Good he didn't hear me, I'm safe. _

"Sakura, behind you." Kakashi whispered to Sakura. She whipped around and came face of face with her Sensei and it didn't take her long to let out a sharp scream.

Kakashi had caught Sakura in a Genjutsu and she was staring into blank space as leaves flew around her. When they disappeared so did Kakashi and Sakura was left looking around her frantically pulling at her hair. "Oh my. Is someone there? I think I felt something what was it? What's going on?" She shouted hysterically between small panicky squeals.

From behind her Sakura could hear Sasuke calling out her name. She turned around quickly with happiness plastered onto her face but that smile fell when she saw him, and it fell quick. Sasuke was kneeling beside a tree with multiple Kunai knives sticking out of him, with blood pouring from his wounds. Sakura got tears in her eyes before she threw her arms into the air letting out another sharp scream. She fell backwards after fainting and Kakashi shrugged.

_It sounded like, Sakura? _Sasuke thought to himself turning towards the direction of the scream. _Azuna wouldn't scream, and if she did she wouldn't scream like that. _

"I think I overdid it a bit. But, she's got to see through these things." Kakashi sighed as he continued to read his book, leaning against a tree. "Shinobi battle skill number two, the illusion Jutsu. Sakura studied it in class but she still couldn't see it coming."

_Genjutsu, it's just simple mind control. I'm not surprised he caught Sakura with it but._ "I'm not like Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke said in a mysterious voice. Kakashi had found him so there was no point in running. Sasuke was aware that Kakashi was standing behind him reading that book so he didn't even bother trying to hide.

"Say that after you get one of these bells, my Sasuke." Kakashi said mocking Sakura with the last part.

Back in the water Azuna's hands started to shake a little harder. Her eyes widened as she tried everything that she could to make it stop but it wouldn't. _Why the hell is that happening? Is there something wrong with the water in this town? _The tingling grew stronger with every second that passed and Azuna knew only one thing. She needed to get out of this water. As Azuna started to swim out from behind her rock she stopped herself. What in the world was she doing? She is only going to make Kakashi see her. Nozomi trained her better than this. She needed to keep calm and focus on the mission, and the mission was the bells. The only way she was going to get out of this water was if she was going to fight Kakashi. She needed her fight, and she needed it soon.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Kakashi stood facing each other getting ready to battle. For a while they just stood there, Kakashi reading his book looking up every so often and Sasuke glaring at him like no tomorrow. Sasuke finally decided that he would be the first one to attack. His hands moved to his pouches where he pulled out multiple Shuriken and Kunai, throwing them all at Kakashi, who dodged them easily.

"There's no point using normal attacks!" Kakashi called a little frustrated.

Sasuke only smiled throwing another Kunai, this time it flew towards a rope which he effectively cut. After he hit the rope Kakashi realised it was a trap and skidded out of the way before the weapons being launched could hit him. As he was still skidding Sasuke appeared behind him and threw a kick towards him although Kakashi managed to block it with his left arm. Sasuke then threw his fist and other leg into Kakashi which he also blocked with his arms. While Sasuke was successfully upside down he reached his fingers out towards the bells with w grin. _This kid! _Kakashi thought with shock and wonder and Sasuke's fingers skimmed across the bells before Kakashi jumped backwards. _He's fierce. Damn, I won't be able to read 'Make Out Paradise' now. _

In the meantime Sakura had woken up and was calling out to Sasuke, hoping and begging that he was still alive. She didn't know that she had been in a Genjutsu, and was still under the impression that Sasuke was hurt. Also, Naruto who had escaped Kakashi's trap once and had fallen for it again, hung upside down. In the distance he could see boxed lunches and he got an evil smirk on his face before returning to his previous hanging arrangements.

Back at the Kakashi and Sasuke arena the two starting staring at each other again. "Well you are different from Naruto and Sakura I'll grant you that. Azuna, I'm not so sure of."

Sasuke only grunted and performed a series of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He shouted bringing his hands up to his mouth.

"What? Genin can't do fire Jutsu it takes to much chakra!" Kakashi shouted shocked. "There's no way."

Sasuke ignored this and blew into his hands. His breath made the formation of fire and it flew out in front of him burning the land. He continued to blow his fire for a while. He was sure that Kakashi was toasted so he let his Jutsu go, only to discover that Kakashi had disappeared. _Gah where did he go? Behind me? Above? _

"Where?" Kakashi's voice teased from somewhere. Suddenly a hand burst from the ground and grabbed onto Sasuke's leg. "I'm where you least expect me." Sasuke was then suddenly pulled down into the ground. He let out a yell as he struggled against Kakashi. "Right under your feet. Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu. Can't move huh? That was Ninjutsu, the third Shinobi battle skill. You have talent and your right you are different from the others but different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets nailed down.

"Oh great!" Sasuke muttered glaring after Kakashi.

Kakashi had already stopped worrying about Sasuke and was now focused on finding Azuna. _Where could she be? I didn't think Azuna was one to play chicken but maybe she is scared and waiting on Naruto or Sasuke to make a move. I wouldn't think Azuna was like that but maybe I was wrong. _

As Kakashi started to walk back towards the river he saw Naruto, who had escaped his trap, about to eat lunch without the others. He rolled his eyes and sent a clone of himself to deal with Naruto while he found Azuna. As he walked closer to the river he noticed somebody swimming out from behind a rock and bobbed in the water facing him. Azuna.

Azuna now had a plan. She knew Kakashi was coming this way and so it was her time to fight. She swam out from behind her rock and bobbed in the water staring at Kakashi. The tingling had grown so much stronger and now it felt like her skin was on fire. Azuna placed her hands on the surface of the water and hauled herself up wards. She knelt on the water and then stood up. It felt good to out of it, but the hot sensation still lingered across her whole body.

Kakashi stared wide eyed at this girl who just literally crawled from the water on top of it. How in the world did she do that? It takes immense amount of training for a Genin to just be able to stand on the water let alone crawl from it.

"I'm from Kirigakure." Azuna smiled as Kakashi stood still. "Water is kind of my thing.

Of course she is from the Village Hidden in the Mist, how could he have forgotten? She is Azuna Momochi, daughter of the Demon of the Hidden Mist from Kirigakure. It would only be natural that she could stand on the water with ease! It would be a shock if she couldn't. Kakashi really needed to start paying more attention when they explained things and people instead of just wondering about his books.

"Finally decided to give it a shot aye?"

"I guess. Everyone else has had their shot. All but me." She smiled.

"Alright then, do your worst."

Azuna folded her hands into the sign of the tiger and smiled. "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu."

The heat still coursed on her skin but she was ignoring it for now. She checked around her slightly when Kakashi stared at her in shock. She had only meant to make about twenty clones because that was all she could manage but instead she had made a hundred. Azuna kept her shock in check and turned back to Kakashi, she had a new plan now that she had all of these clones to her disposal. She spilt the crowd in half and sent the clones running on each side of Kakashi in a straight line.

Kakashi was still too shocked to move. She had made one hundred water clones, just like that? How could she even? As he realised that there were clones running towards him he braced himself for attack. However this attack never came. The clones stopped running when they got near him and Azuna pulled two Kunai from her pouch. She then threw one at each line and the Kunai went soaring into each Azuna exploding them all. _Why on earth would she do that for? _Kakashi thought confused.

Once all the clones had been destroyed and there was a trail of water left on the ground Azuna smiled at Kakashi. She then folded her hands into three hand signs that Kakashi recognised as the Dragon, Snake and Tiger. "Water Style: Water Sword Jutsu." Azuna shouted, and then she began to run. Her hands were by her sides and her palms were facing the water. As she ran the water began to pick up and form two swords, one in each hand.

_So that's why she destroyed all of her clones. _Kakashi sighed inside his head finally figuring out what she was doing. Kakashi pulled out two Kunai knives and used them to block Azuna's attack once her swords were formed. She lunged herself at her new Sensei her swords aimed high.

"Wow, I've gotta say I'm impressed." Kakashi smiled.

Azuna stifled a laugh and grinned. "You're just what I expected from a Konoha Jounin, strong and fast and clever."

"Wish I could say the same for you. You're better than what I expected a young Kirigakure Kunoichi to be."

"I wasn't trained like all the other children in my village." She laughed stepping forward and putting more pressure on her swords. "I never went to an academy."

"Who were you trained by then?" Kakashi asked staring right into her eyes. The more Kakashi stared into them the more he came to realise that he was seeing faint waves crashing in her eyes. _What the heck?_ Kakashi blinked and when he opened his eyes they were gone. _I must have imagined it._ Kakashi ignored his craziness and focused back on Azuna. No doubt her father would be on the list but he was curious as to who else she would have learned under.

"For one, my ANBU Rouge Ninja of a father and his extremely talented partner, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, a long list of rouge, missing and S-rank ninja, ANBU, Mist assassins and Tracker-nin and also the greatest young Shinobi of our generation, my brother." She praised with a smile. "Nozomi Momochi."

Azuna was in a slightly good mood because the weird hot tingling sensation had stopped. She had been freed of that horrid feeling. _So it was the water because I'm completely dry now. I wonder why it's doing that though._

"You seem very proud to have been trained under the influence of those who have betrayed their village. Is that why you have come here? So you could follow in their footsteps?"

Despite his cruel words Azuna let out a laugh and stood forwards pressing on her swords a little harder. "Not even in the slightest. It's the reason that I left Kakashi Sensei. That is the sole reason why I am here today."

Azuna then winked at Kakashi and her swords exploded into water. She bent her over backwards as Kakashi fell forward due to the amount of pressure he had put on his Kunai. She lifted her foot up and kicked Kakashi in the jaw sending him flying into the air. He did a flip and landed on his feet. _Wow, she's deadly, a little bit fiercer than Sasuke. _

Azuna ran at Kakashi with a three Kunai knives, one in between each finger on her right hand. They looked like claws. _I'm getting those bells no matter what it takes! _Azuna screamed from inside of her head. Kakashi stuck Azuna's hand and all the Kunai fell from them. Azuna growled at him but now that all weapons were dismounted they could engage in Taijutsu.

Kakashi and Azuna swung their fists at each other but neither of them could hit the other. _Damn, I can't hit him. If I had any doubts that he was a Jounin this would clear them up quick. _Azuna thought with frustration as her fist flew towards his face. _How in the world am I evenly matched with this young girl? Yes, in the world we lived in there were kids younger than her who were stronger than I am but this is unbelievable, the amount of strength and fight in her. _Kakashi screamed from inside his mind.

As Kakashi blocked the blow Azuna sent to his face, she saw an opening where the bells were. She reached down towards them and her finger tips brushed over there cool surface. She started to close her hands; the bells were almost hers when Kakashi tore himself backwards. But unlike Sasuke, Azuna didn't let go of her Sensei. Azuna's face was inches from Kakashi's and she grinned evilly at him. "Those bells are mine!" She shouted and then she reached her hand down and took the three bells in her hand tearing them from his pants. _This girl is, unbelievable. _

_Yes! I got those bells! _Azuna cheered to herself! Kakashi, who did not expect her to win, lifted his leg and sent a kick to her stomach which she took the full force of. She went flying back with a trail of blood coming from her mouth, but she still had the bells. Azuna had just enough time left to do one last tricky thing before she passed out on the dirt the three silver bells lingering on her fingertips.

Kakashi appeared before her and bent down taking the bells from her. After he tied them back onto his belt Kakashi bent down and picked up his student holding her over his shoulder. "Nice try Azuna, you did better than I thought you would." Kakashi praised as the buzzer went off. "She's got talent but she couldn't keep the bells, so she's not that great of a ninja that Kirigakure ninja are always going on about."

While Kakashi was having his fight with Azuna, Sasuke struggled in the ground. _He's stronger than I am, I can't get around that. _Sasuke thought irritated. He was about to start trying to seriously get himself out of the mess he was in when he saw Sakura run out from the forest. When she saw Sasuke she stopped dead in her tracks looking at him mortified.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said quietly confused as to why she was looking at him like that.

"SASUKE'S JUST A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TALKING!" Sakura screamed loudly clutching her head shaking. She then fell backwards compete knocked out and Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

"And that's my partner." He groaned.

Sometime later Sasuke managed to get out of the ground and he crawled over to Sakura. He leant over her and she started to wake up and when she saw him, she tackled him with a hug. They spent some time talking about getting the bells and about how Sasuke was an avenger. When the buzzer went off though Sasuke wasn't happy and stormed off. Sakura followed him hesitantly, feeling sorry and bewildered.

On the training field where they started Naruto was tied to a post while Sakura and Sasuke sat beside him. All of their stomachs were growling and there were two boxes of lunch in front of them. They were all wondering where Azuna could be and their question was soon answered as Kakashi walked up to them carrying Azuna over his shoulder. He placed her on the ground in front of them and she opened her eyes slightly grimacing at the harsh sunlight.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"I got beaten up by a ninja." She groaned before shutting her eyes again.

"You still with us Azuna?" Kakashi asked looking at them all. She grunted and gave him a thumbs up telling him that she was still alive.

"Uh oh, stomach's growling huh? That's too bad. Oh and by the way about this exercise. Well I've decided. I won't send any of you back to the academy." Kakashi continued happily.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted thankfully.

"What, I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura said baffled. _Love wins out! Cha, Cha, Cha! _Her inner Sakura shouted.

Sasuke smiled and so did Azuna. But Azuna was curious as to why he just came to this decision. Something wasn't right about the situation or the way he said it. Sakura started jumping around and Naruto was happily kicking his legs out. "That, that, that, that means all four of us, all four of us!"

"Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program, permanently." Kakashi shouted angrily.

Sakura stopped jumping and Naruto stopped kicking his legs out. They stared at their Sensei in shock while Sasuke just glared at him. Azuna looked sternly at Kakashi but she wasn't surprised. _I knew that something was off. He wouldn't pass us just like that._


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Ten: You Failed: Kakashi's Final Decision! Part Two

"Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't get the bells we would be sent back to the academy! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Naruto yelled outraged.

"Because you don't think like ninja you think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi said bored.

Sasuke had had enough. He got up from the floor and sprinted towards Kakashi reaching for a Kunai knife. Kakashi was unfazed by this and just stood there as Sasuke sprinted towards him. But in the blink of an eye Kakashi was sitting on top of Sasuke with his foot pressed the back of his hand and Sasuke's arm twisted behind his back. Azuna tried to sit up to maybe try and help Sasuke but she fell back down again. Her eyes met with Sasuke's and a mutual understanding flowed through them.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi said with an annoyed tone.

"GET OFF SASUKE YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!" Sakura shouted getting tears in her eyes.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja!" Kakashi yelled angry. "You think it's a game huh? Why do you think we put you on squads did you consider that question for one moment?"

"Uh, I don't know what you mean?" Sakura cried.

"I mean, you never realised what this exercise was all about, not even close."

"What it's about?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes. That's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But that's – I mean I wanted to ask you that from the beginning." Sakura said dropping her head.

Kakashi laugh a short, frustrated chuckle and shook his head. "Use your head! Three people on a squad or in this case four. Why do you think we would do that?"

"ARGH, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY YOU PICKED THREE, I MEAN FOUR, WHATEVER PEOPLE? WE DIDN'T MAKE THE RULES!" Naruto shouted.

"It's so basic! Teamwork!" Kakashi shouted.

All four Genin looked shocked. _Well, I never would have guessed that. I only ever trained with my brother or any of my other instructors, never with other children, I've never known teamwork. _Azuna thought to herself. _Great Nozomi, I just relied on you to be with me forever so we could be a team and you probably thought the same. Smart pair we are brother. _

"Just working together is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's why I mean. It's too late now but if all four of you had come at me you might have been able to take them." Kakashi said simply. When Azuna started to say something he continued."And keep them. Well, anyway it's over."

_Wait a minute. _Sakura thought to herself while looking at the bells. "You set it up with four people but on three bells. If we worked together and got the bells and only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up!"

"Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other." Kakashi sighed bored. "I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind. Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything! Azuna! You also do everything on your own! And you Sasuke thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance! Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this; when individuals put themselves put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death! For example! Sakura! Kill Naruto know or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi shouted holding a Kunai knife to Sasuke throat.

The whole team began to freak out. Sakura started shaking and Naruto was looking back and forth unbelieving. Azuna just wanted to be able to move so she could get this silvered hair creep off of her friend. She saw the fear in Sasuke's eyes even though the others didn't and she managed to roll over onto her stomach.

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said pulling the Kunai away.

"Oh boy that was really scary." Sakura breathed while Naruto sighed in relief.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice, and someone ends up dead." He said twirling the Kunai before putting it back into his pouch and getting of Sasuke. "On every mission your life is on the line."

Sasuke breathed out a sigh and looked up into Azuna's eyes. She was trying to get to him but he shook his head at her. Whatever Kakashi did to her must have really hurt considering she could barely move. Sasuke didn't want Azuna to rush over and care for him; he wanted her to take care of herself.

"Did any of you look at this stone? The names engraved on it?" Kakashi asked walking towards the smooth black stone. Sasuke got up and moved back to where he was sitting before and Azuna gave him a small smile before closing her eyes again. "They are all ninja who were honoured as heroes in our village."

"That's it, that's it, that's it, now I know!" Naruto cried with joy. "I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog! I'm going to be a hero! A hero!"

"They are a special kind of hero." Kakashi said tentatively.

"What kind of hero's are they? Come on tell us!" Naruto practically screamed.

"They're all, KIA." Kakashi said sadly.

"Ooh that sounds real cool!"

"It means killed in action they all died." Sakura said just as sadly as Kakashi. All four Genin looked down with the sudden sadness, especially Azuna.

"The names of my closet friends are engraved here." Kakashi said. Azuna looked up at her Sensei with sad eyes. She knew what Kakashi was going through. The death of her brother not only tore Azuna apart but also her village. Nozomi was elected Mizukage and three days before he was officially to be known as Mizukage he was killed. Azuna knew what that felt like, for a whole village to suffer under the death of just one person or even more.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to gain up strength, but, Naruto doesn't get any, nor does Azuna because she doesn't need any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself Naruto. And if anyone tries to feed Naruto that person will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" Kakashi said harshly, he then turned away to let them eat lunch.

Azuna stretched her hand out to Kakashi once he turned his back. She got onto her elbows and shouted out to him. "Kakashi Sensei, wait!"

Kakashi turned around and looked at Azuna as she struggled to get up. He waited patiently until she was sitting up straight looking at Kakashi with a smile. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, I think now is a good time to tell you that the bells hanging off your belt aren't bells."

Kakashi looked down and there was a poof of smoke before three pebbles dropped to the ground. He looked up Azuna with wide eyes as she pulled three shinning bells from her pouch. "Are these the bells you are looking for?" She giggled mysteriously.

Sasuke's, Naruto's, Sakura's and especially Kakashi's mouths dropped open. "How in the world…?" Kakashi asked trailing off.

"Well after you almost killed me with your kick I still had the bells. I had enough chakra and time left in me to swap the real bells with three pebbles with a Substitution Jutsu before you came over to me while I was passed out." She giggled giving him a closed eyed smile. "But since you know, we are all into teamwork now you can have them back. If we are going to get those bells were doing it as a team therefore I do not need them."

Azuna chucked the bells at Kakashi who caught them with ease. _This girl really is as good a ninja as they say. Azuna Momochi is truly Kirigakure's Prodigy Child. The little girl destined to be far greater than her father or brother, or any of the other ninja in her village. She's a girl who could become Mizukage tomorrow if she tried hard enough. _

Kakashi turned again and jumped away. Azuna sighed and fell backwards her arms flopping down beside her, making her seem like she was going to make snow angels. "How did you get those bells from Kakashi?" Sasuke demanded opening his lunch.

"It's because where I come from Sasuke-boy, the rules are a little different, especially if you don't have any to follow."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sakura shouted getting her own lunch out.

Azuna rolled her eyes but winked at Sasuke. He knew exactly what she meant. She hadn't had the normal training kids their age did. She obviously didn't go to a normal academy, or maybe she didn't go to one at all. She didn't have to follow the normal rules, because she didn't have any and that only meant this girl was a lot stronger than she looked. Sasuke and Azuna understood each other perfectly.

Azuna crawled over to Sasuke and propped her elbows up. "Give me some of that." She mumbled grabbing the egg from Sasuke's lunch. He glared at her slightly but she only gave him a closed eyed smile before resting back on the ground eating it soundlessly.

Sasuke and Sakura continued to eat their lunch in silence and Azuna nodded off into a light sleep. She was awoken though when Naruto's stomach growled loudly. The whole team looked at him sympathetically and Azuna wished she had lunch to give him.

"THIS IS NO BIG DEAL I CAN GO WITHOUT EATING FOR DAYS WEEKS! BELIVE IT THIS IS NO BIG DEAL!" He shouted until his stomach growled again. "No problem."

Sasuke, who had been inspired by Azuna handed his lunch out to Naruto. Azuna had been so devoted to the team that she handed the bells - that she obviously worked so hard to get – back to Kakashi Sensei, saying that if she was going to do it that it would be with her team. "Here." Sasuke said with slight annoyance and shame.

Naruto's mouth dropped open and Sakura looked around paranoid. "What no Sasuke you can't do that! You heard what the Sensei said!"

"Oh put a lid on it." Azuna mumbled under her breath.

"Kakashi's gone; we need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardises the mission." Sasuke said. He was trying not to let his laughter show through as he heard what Azuna mumbled.

_Sasuke. _Sakura whispered sadly in her mind. She looked down at her lunch and gulped before looking up at Naruto. Sakura extended her arms which held her lunch towards Naruto with a smile. Naruto stared down at her completely love-struck with a smile on his face. "Ok thanks." He muttered happily.

"Don't thank me just hurry up and eat!" Sakura commanded.

"But isn't that your lunch?"

"Didn't he just say thank-you? Therefore acknowledging she was giving it to him?" Azuna wonder quietly beside Sasuke who shrugged at her comment.

"Uh I'm – I'm on a diet, I mean I uh don't eat as much as Sasuke. Gah just take it Naruto!" Sakura continued.

"I can't take it! Because well, I can't move my hands you've gotta feed me."

"HUH?" Sakura shouted as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hurry up he could come back any minute." Sasuke said looking around.

"Since we're all getting cosy with food." Azuna said reaching over to Sasuke's lunch picking up his chopsticks and shoving some rice into her mouth. "You don't mind if I eat a bit do you Sasuke?" He glared at her slightly and she grinned. "I didn't think so."

"This is one time only." Sakura growled picking up some rice with her chopsticks. "THIS IS IT! I'LL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Clear as a bell Sakura." Naruto laughed happily as Sakura shovelled rice into Naruto's mouth. As he swallowed there was an explosion and a strong gust of wind. Grey smoke rose up around them and they all shielded themselves with their arms.

"YOU!" Kakashi yelled dramatically appearing from the smoke. "You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for the punishment." He said harshly performing a few hand signs. Out across the sky dark storm clouds appeared and the earth beneath them shuddered. "Any last words?"

"But you said." Naruto said through chattering teeth.

"Yes?" Kakashi said curious.

"YOU SAID THAT THERE WERE FOUR OF US THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID AND THAT'S why Sakura and…" Naruto said trailing off.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together." Sasuke said dangerously kneeling next to Naruto.

"Yes that's right! We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura shouted holding her fists up, mainly to protect herself.

"Try and hurt one of us and you'll have to fight all of us together." Azuna grunted through gritted teeth as she stood protectively in front of her team holding Kunai knives in each hand. It was painful to stand up but she needed to do it. She had found the strength in her to stand; next she would find the strength to fight.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH BELIEVE IT THAT'S RIGHT!" Naruto shouted kicking his legs out and almost hitting Azuna in the back.

"The four of you are one that's your excuse?" Kakashi shouted meanly walking towards them. He stared at all of his students. They all stood protectively around each other ready to defend each other and themselves if necessary. Kakashi laughed and leant forward. "You pass."

"Huh?" Sakura and Naruto said together.

"You pass." Kakashi said more slowly as the team stared at him bewildered.

"Oh thank God." Azuna sighed falling forward completely exhausted. Sasuke reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist quickly before she fell on her face.

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?" Sakura asked in confusion as the clouds floated away.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi said looking towards the sky.

Sakura and Azuna smiled and Sasuke smirked. Naruto on the other hand was battling tears as he looked at his official new Sensei. "You know he's actually, he's kinda cool."

"The exercise is over, everyone passes. Squad Seven starts their first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said giving them all a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted.

"I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto cried.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said turning around.

Sasuke got to his feet with his arm still around Azuna. She draped her arm over his shoulders and smiled at him thankfully. They started to follow Kakashi and Sakura followed them. She was about to glare at Azuna for being all over her Sasuke but she had just become a ninja so she would let it slide for now.

"I knew they'd do this it happens every time! Believe it!" Naruto shouted angrily. "YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Eleven: A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves: Part One:

It was beautiful day. The sky was as blue as Azuna's hair and small puffs of white clouds drifted by slowly. Out in the forest Azuna looked at them briefly before turning back to her mission when Sasuke's voice came through the receiver.

"Sasuke: I'm at point B." He said slightly bored.

"Sakura: I'm at point C." She said confidently with her high and annoying voice.

"Azuna: point D." Azuna said after Sakura's voice filled her ears.

Sometime later after Azuna spoke Naruto's voice filled everyone's ears. "Naruto: I'm at point A! Believe it."

"You're too slow Naruto." Kakashi's bored and annoyed voice rang. "Ok Squad Seven, wait, huh? The target has moved! Follow it!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Azuna and Sakura all appeared from behind trees watching their target. They all move quickly to separate trees getting closer to it. "What is your distance from the target?"

"Five metres, I'm ready just give the signal." Naruto said.

"I'm ready to." Sasuke replied.

"So am I!" Sakura yipped.

"Yep, also ready." Azuna sighed looking at the clouds again.

"Ok…Now!" Kakashi commanded.

The four Genin all jumped out from the tree towards the target. Naruto grabbed hold of the brown furred cat and tackled it to the ground. "I got him! I got him!" He shouted. The cat however was trying to kill Naruto and was scratching him as much as he could.

"Did you verify a ribbon on his right ear?" Kakashi voice said through all the meowing.

"Affirmative, we've got a positive ID."

"Right, lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished."

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Naruto shouted through the receiver defining everybody.

"Geez Naruto you have to be gentle with animals." Azuna sighed reaching down and grabbing Tora away from Naruto. "If you shout at them they'll shout back."

When Azuna touched the cat it immediately seemed to calm down. She stroked his fur and let the cat snuggle into her chest. It purred happily making Azuna giggled and scratch behind its ears. "How in the world did you make it do that?" Naruto asked in disbelief as the cat jumped onto the top of Azuna's head, its front paws hanging in front of her eyes.

"I was nice and didn't tackle him. Beside, Tora's not so bad. Let's get back to the academy and return this cat to his owner." Azuna said with a closed eyed smile.

_How is that she's good at everything? _Sasuke wondered. _How she is an excellent Kunoichi, someone I can be happy hanging around with, a girl who's not completely obsessed with me or boys in general and actually trains hard? How does she do it? She looked so sad the first time I saw her yet she still held that smile on her face. She's a lot stronger than a lot of people here. She is a lot stronger than me, in more ways than one. _

Squad Seven made their way back to the academy having fully completed their mission. They returned the lost Tora back to her owner. As his owner was hugging the cat so tightly Azuna suddenly felt so bad for it. Tora looked like he wanted to race back over onto Azuna and sit on top of her head so she looked away so she wouldn't steal the cat.

"Stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!" Naruto laughed scratching his head.

"No wonder he ran away." Sakura sighed disbelieving.

"Now for Squad Seven's next mission we have several available tasks." The Hokage said through the loud meowing. "Among them babysitting the chief councillors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-"

"NO!" Naruto shouted completely interrupting the old man. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kids stuff! Come on old man!"

_He's got a point. _Sasuke thought looking at Naruto briefly. _But he's such a pain. _Sakura said annoyed from inside her head. _Naruto you don't have to be so rude! _Azuna mumbled in her head. _I knew this was coming. _Kakashi sighed.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE JUST A BRAND NEW GENIN WITH NO EXPERIENCE! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS TO DEVELOP YOUR SKILLS AND PROVE YOURSELF!" Iruka yelled slamming his hands into the table.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? BABY SITTING IS NOT A MISSON IT'S JUST A STUPID – GAH!" Naruto shouted before he was knocked over the head by Kakashi sending him flying onto his face.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi said in an irritated voice.

"NARUTO!" The Hokage shouted. "It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given."

That made Naruto and the rest of squad seven look up to meet Lord Hokage's eyes.

"Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village every day from babysitting to assassinations." The Hokage said wisely. He then went on explaining how the missions were set up and categorised and then explained who would carry them out. He went on and on that eventually they all stopped listening and decided to listen to Naruto's ramen stories. When the Hokage found that they weren't listening he couldn't help but shout. "SILENCE!"

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi apologised scratching the back of his head.

"GAH, you always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!"

"Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat he's a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it." The Hokage laughed. Once team seven heard these words they all looked up excitedly, especially Sasuke, Naruto and Azuna. "Since you are so determined I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a journey."

"Really? YES!" Naruto cried. "Who? Who? Are we guarding a Princess or some big weight councillor?"

"Don't be so impatient, I'll bring him in now." The Hokage smiled. "Send in our visitor!"

Everyone turned towards the door as it started to open with curious looks on their faces. The first thing everybody saw as a Sake bottle and then an old man stumble through the doorway. "What the?" He asked in a gruff voice. "A bunch of little snot nosed kids?"

The man than took a big glug of his Sake and Naruto stood up. They were all gazing at this man intently. They all waited patiently for him to finish drinking so he could continue talking. "And you, the one with the idiotic look on your face you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

Naruto burst into laughter, holding his hands on his hips. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face…?" Naruto said trailing off as Azuna, Sasuke and Sakura all stepped closer to him. Sasuke was the tallest then it was a tie between Azuna and Sakura and then Naruto was the shortest. The look on his face almost sent into a fit of loud giggles but a mock glare from Sasuke made her control herself.

"I'LL DEMOLISH YOU! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Naruto shouted at the old man.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto it doesn't work that way." Kakashi sighed holding Naruto back.

The old man took another sip of his Sake and huffed loudly after swallowing. "I am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life.

After Squad Seven had met Tazuna they all left to go and get their things before returning back to the academy. Azuna and Naruto bounded off to their home and packed their things. A few days before someone she knew in her village, a Jounin named Sadami, was on official business in Konoha and found Azuna, he return a day later with some of her things like her weapons, everything that was in her home was in possession of Kirigakure waiting for when she would claim it.

Azuna packed all of her weapons into her shoulder bag along with changes of clothes and some food. She ran her fingers along to coolness of her Katana sword and slid it back into its sheath before tying it onto her back. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and smiled at Naruto before they bounded back to the academy.

Soon after they arrived at the academy they were making their way to the front gates with Tazuna. As they stepped across the threshold of the gates Naruto spun around throwing his hands into the air. Azuna however wasn't really concentrating on him. She was more focused on the small bloody claw marks on part of the gate. Was that where she had begged to enter Konoha? Was that where she clawed at the gates until they opened? Screaming until someone responded to her?

Sasuke saw the look of panic on Azuna's face as her fingers ran across the gates. When she moved her hand Sasuke could see gouges in the gates with blood around them. The way that she looked at the marks made Sasuke's skin crawl. _Did Azuna make those? Did she enter Konoha screaming and crying for help? Scratching at the door until someone responded to her? _Although it was not Sasuke's business he couldn't help but wonder. _What happened to her? _

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed as Naruto cried for joy.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village! I'm a traveller now! Believe it!" Naruto yipped looking in every direction possible with unbelievable amounts of energy.

"Hey! I'm I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke." Tazuna growled. This made Naruto stop his bounding around and glare menacingly at a nearby tree.

"He's with me and I'm a Jounin, there's not need to worry." Kakashi laughed.

_Why'd we have to get this old geezer to guard? I'm going to cut him down to size right now! _Naruto thought unhappily crossing his arms. Tazuna's words rung throughout his mind and Azuna just wanted give him a hug. _Tazuna shouldn't be so mean to Naruto._ Azuna sighed in her mind. _He's goofy but he knows what he's doing. _

"HEY! Never insult a ninja it's a big mistake! And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be a Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Naruto shouted pointing at Tazuna.

Tazuna took another sip of his sake not really believing in Naruto at all. "Hokage are powerful and wise you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly."

"AH! SHUT UP! I'M WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO BECOME HOKAGE NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Naruto screamed. "AND WHEN I DO EVERYONE WILL HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I'M THE TOP NINJA INCLUDING YOU!"

"You can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nothing, a loser."

Just as Naruto was about to go rank on Tazuna, Kakashi pulled him back. And Azuna, who had had enough of this old man picking on her friend stepped forward placing a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Mr Tazuna, you do not have to be so rude to him." Azuna said softly and politely, although her eyes were telling another story.

"Why? The kid's a joke! You are a joke to just look at you! You look like you haven't fought a battle in your life! You really expect me to believe that you can protect me?" Tazuna growled.

"You can insult me all that you like Mr Tazuna. You do not have to like us but you do need to trust us. I cannot save a man you doesn't trust me enough to do so." Azuna said as she got strange looks from her team.

"You talk like you older than I am, and that you know so much more but –"

"That's enough." Kakashi said. "Let's just go."

Tazuna walked off without another word and Squad Seven followed after him. Sasuke fell into step with Azuna and she sighed looking down at her fingers. Where she had ran her fingers against the gates the powered blood rubbed off staining her hands. Sasuke saw this and nudged her slightly, making her look at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Was that you back there?" He asked his voice low enough so only they could hear themselves. "The one who made the scratch's on the gates?"

Azuna nodded slowly letting her hand drop by her side. Sasuke dropped the conversation as he saw the pain that flashed across her face as he mentioned it. One day she might tell him, one day she might open up to him. And maybe, she'd let him open up to her. Not like Sasuke needed to do that, but maybe she would like to hear his sad, sad tale.

"Say, Mr Tazuna." Sakura said staring into the sky as they walked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tazuna growled as his eyes flashed to the blue haired girl briefly.

"Your country is the Land of Waves right?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Kakashi Sensei there are ninja in that country to isn't there?" Sakura wondered in her high voice.

"No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves." Kakashi said simply. "But in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside."

Kakashi then went on explaining the five ancient lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind and Earth and their hidden villages: The Village Hidden in Leaves, the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, The Village Hidden in the Sand and the Village Hidden in the Stones. Azuna already knew this from her lesson's with Nozomi so she didn't really pay too much attention to that bit, but when he said the word 'Mizukage' Azuna's ears couldn't help but tune in.

"Only the leaders of these Villages are permitted the name Kage, which means Shadow: Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja."

"Oh! Then Lord Hokage's really important!" Sakura yipped. _Is that old man really such a big deal? I'm not buying it. _Her inner form however said.

_I got him with my sexy Jutsu, he can't be that great, believe it. _Naruto thought crossing his arms again.

"HEY! You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? That's what you were thinking?" Kakashi growled.

Sakura and Naruto started sweating and shaking their head furiously. Azuna and Sasuke just stayed quiet. Sasuke wasn't thinking anything at all and Azuna was thinking about her brother. _If Nozomi hadn't died he would be Mizukage right now. He would be the best ninja in the Hidden Mist Village. I would still be there living happily with my brother, and there wouldn't be this hole in my heart. There wouldn't be a chunk of me missing, there would just be Nozomi. Sweat, strong, sensible Nozomi. _

"Well, anyway." Kakashi continued placing a hand on Sakura's head calming her down. "There are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission so, you can relax."

"So we're not going to any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Kakashi laughed. "Not likely."

They all continued walking through the forest. As they came up to a small bridge going over some water Azuna smiled at the fish swimming. It reminded her of her home, the fish in the clear water; it reminded her of the ocean. Squad Seven and Tazuna continued walking along the path in silence. As they were walking Azuna noticed a puddle on the road. _A puddle? _Azuna thought confused. _On a day like this? _

She looked up at Kakashi who was looking at it to. When his eyes met Azuna's and he smiled turning towards the front again. _Good job Azuna, you picked it up. Well done. _He praised inside his head.

Azuna walked passed it pretending to ignore it when it was truly bugging her. _What the heck is a puddle doing there? Why would there be a puddle on a clear day?_

Then, from behind them two men rose from the water. One flew into the air while the other sprinted towards the group. They were joined by a chain that they had attacked to their large metal clawed gloves. The men quickly wrapped their chains around Kakashi and pulled tightly chopping Kakashi into little pieces.

Sakura looked like she wanted to throw up, Tazuna looked scared out of his mind and Sasuke looked cautious. Azuna, however, was too busy staring at the men with the chains. They were two of her old Sensei's. The Demon Brothers, they taught her to never give up and to keep fighting. No matter what the cost you kept fighting until you died.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto cried reaching out to him.

As the Demon Brothers appeared behind Naruto laughing he began to sweat. Azuna ran towards Naruto. She didn't care that these ninja were her old Sensei's and followers of her father. She would save Naruto at all costs.

"NARUTO!" Azuna screamed as she lurched toward him, hoping that she could save him before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Twelve: A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves: Part Two:

"Now it's your turn." The men laughed evilly as they ran at Naruto.

Naruto turned his head with fear in his eyes. The men swung their chains ready to wrap around him when Sasuke entered the battle. Azuna reached Naruto as Sasuke threw a Shuriken and then a Kunai at their chains pinning them to a tree. Azuna drew out her own Kunai and stood protectively in front of Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto; I've got your back!" Azuna shouted staring at the Demon Brothers.

While the men's chains were pinned to the tree Sasuke dropped from the sky landing on their large metal gloves. Sasuke then held onto the gloves and kicked the men, each foot going into their faces. As they flew back towards Naruto their chains broke and one man took off toward Tazuna and the other ran trying to get to Naruto from a different angle.

"Sasuke help Sakura I'll take this one!" Azuna shouted.

"Got it!" He shouted back before he sprinted off the help Sakura protect Tazuna.

When one the men reached out to get to Naruto while she was talking with Sasuke - he scratched his hand before his eyes moved towards Azuna. "Azuna?" The man asked bewildered that he would be seeing her out here.

Azuna didn't say anything and was preparing for another attack when the man was suddenly gripped by something and torn away. Azuna's eyes followed the movement and found Kakashi appear before Sasuke grabbing the other man around the neck. It was the same way he was holding the other.

"Hi." Kakashi said a little cheekily.

Sakura blushed and gazed at Kakashi in awe. _Kakashi Sensei! He's alive! _She yipped inside her brain. _Show off. _Sasuke and Azuna thought simultaneously.

"Huh? But he was?" Naruto stumbled confused as he looked back at Kakashi remains. He was shocked to find little pieces of cut up wood where Kakashi had once been. "Kakashi Sensei used the replacement Jutsu."

Azuna crawled over to Naruto and helped him to his feet. She saw the cut on his hand and almost had a heart attack. Could there be poison in their claws? Where they the ones she was taught by that used poison? Was it them?

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi apologised turning away from him.

_Oh, they saved me after all. _Tazuna sighed inside his head.

"Good job Sasuke, Azuna very smooth, you to Sakura." Kakashi praised.

_I was useless! And Sasuke and Azuna were so cool! Like they'd done this a thousand times! Didn't they feel scared at all? They looked so calm. Not a scratch on them. And I was so lame. They had to come up and save me! Ugh, why can't I keep up with them? _Naruto said shooting himself down to himself.

"Hey?" Sasuke said a little too sweetly turning toward Naruto.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked a little stunned.

"You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat!" Sasuke mocked.

"Sasuke don't be so mean!" Azuna shouted.

Naruto however got really mad and clenched his fists. "SASUKE!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled. "Stand still these ninja have poison in their claws, we need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around. That only spreads the poison. By the way Mr Tazuna."

"Yeah? What?" Tazuna asked a little too quickly.

"We need to talk."

Naruto looked at Sasuke again in a glare and then he turned to Azuna. His eyes still held hatred, but he didn't really hate her. He was just annoyed that he had to be saved, and even more annoyed that he was saved by a girl. "Why did you have to come up and save me? Now Sasuke thinks I'm a complete idiot. I could have handled myself." Naruto spat.

Azuna looked at Naruto in shock. Why would he say such a thing to her? All she did was try to help him and now she was getting into trouble? Azuna couldn't feel mad at him though, she just felt sorry, like it was somehow her fault. She just bowed her head and walked away, standing in front of the Demon Brothers who were tied to a tree with a grim expression on her face.

"They're Chuunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their speciality is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Kakashi said looking at Azuna as she stared at the men.

"How did you know about our ambush?" The one on the right asked as they too looked at Azuna.

"A puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks? Although I wasn't the only one to notice this, but I told her to ignore it." Kakashi said looking back at Azuna again.

"In that case why did you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked, slightly annoyed that his life could have been ripped away from him.

"I could have taken them out quickly, but then I'd have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was and what they were after."

"Hmm, what are you getting at?" Tazuna asked in that same quick, gruff voice as Kakashi stared at him.

"This, I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after Azuna, considering that she is from the Village Hidden in the Mist, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja after you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would be a B rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have staffed differently are charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons but lying to us not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi said harshly as Tazuna looked down in shame.

"We are only Genin this is to advance for our level of training. We should go back. And I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor." Sakura said quietly looking from Naruto to Kakashi.

"Hmm, Naruto's hand could become a problem. Well, I guess we should go back." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and growled under his breath. Quickly he pulled out a Kunai knife and rammed it into the back of his hand. The pain was clear on his face as he turned around. Everyone's faces were shocked and Azuna wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut as she remembered what Naruto had told her.

"Why am I so different? Why am I always, argh!" Naruto shouted clearly frustrated.

"Naruto stop that what are you doing?" Sakura almost screamed running forward a bit.

"I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself until it hurt! Training alone for hours! Anything to get stronger! To reach my dream! I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge, believe it. Bridge Builder, I will complete this mission and protect you with this Kunai knife." Naruto shouted turning around again. He somehow smiled through the pain even though he was shaking. "Don't worry I'll be fine!"

"Naruto that was uh, really cool how you took the poison out and all, but, if you lose any more blood. You're going to die." Kakashi muttered awkwardly. "Good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously." He said with a closed eyed smile.

This news made Naruto sweat like crazy and begin to jump around. He was shouting and screaming, flailing his arms about. Azuna rolled her eyes at him and looked back at the Demon Brothers who were still tied to that tree.

"So this is where you ran to?" The one on the right Gozu asked Azuna looking at her group briefly. "To these idiots?"

"We really expected more from you Azuna." The one on the left Meizu said quietly. "We never would have thought you'd have run away."

"What was I supposed to do?" She asked helplessly falling to her knees. "I didn't have anywhere to go and I couldn't stay there. I couldn't breathe with that air anymore, not with Nozomi being – oh there was so much blood."

Azuna stared at her hands in her lap, as the Demon Brothers looked at her with sympathy. If either of them lost the other they would be distraught to. Azuna was too soft and to kind to become mad though, like they would have. She can't foster the hatred in her heart for too long. She just breaks and that hatred turns to sadness. She had always been like this. Azuna was the sweet little girl who could kill any of them three seconds flat if she wanted to, but she could never find the strength in her heart to kill anyone who didn't deserve it.

"Look, Azuna, Nozomi's–" Gozu started to say before Azuna cut him off.

"If you say it out loud it will really be true and it wouldn't just be my imagination. If you say it now he will really be –" Azuna started to say before her throat swelled up. "Then he will really be gone and he won't just be on another mission."

"Look at you. What would your father say if he saw you like this?" Meizu said trying to cheer her up. He always used to do this when they were training and Nozomi was away. It made her think about her loved ones and grow stronger. He only realised what he had said when she clenched her fists.

"I don't really care what he thinks of me because the next time I see him." Azuna said darkly looking up. "I'll kill him."

"Azuna you're crazy if you think you're going to be able to do that!" Gozu shrieked.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Meizu continued on from his brother's statement.

"And so what if I do?" Azuna almost shouted. "What do I have to live for? The only thing that meant the world to me was ripped away. It was cruelly taken from me by the other that I love! I have nothing to lose Demon Sensei's. I have nothing left to be taken from me."

"Don't be stupid and get yourself killed Azuna!" Gozu shouted as she stood up.

"He'll kill you!" Meizu yelled.

Azuna gave them a closed eyed smile and bent down in front of them. She kissed their masked cheeks before she stood up again and stepped away. "Let him try." She whispered to them before she joined the squad back on the road.

Sasuke looked at her and then towards the Demon Brothers and back again. She gave him a small smile as she watched Kakashi wrap a bandage around Naruto's hand. "What were you talking to them about?" Sasuke wondered out loud raising his eyebrows.

"They are two of my old Sensei's." Azuna said simply. "We were just catching up."

"You were taught by those goons?" Sasuke almost shouted.

"Relax Sasuke." Azuna grinned. "I won't try and kill you in your sleep."

Sasuke knew that she was only joking but he couldn't shake the feeling that if she wanted to Azuna could kill them all. He had no idea why that was what he was feeling, it just was. _How in the world was she taught by ninja like that and still be the sweet, beautiful girl standing in front of me? Wait a second Sasuke. Sweet? Beautiful? Did you really just think that man? What am I turning into? _

Somewhere from deep inside a forest, where the sunlight shines through at a dull blue and purple, ninja were gathering in a house joined by the trees. Strange birds chirped and flew as far away from the house as possible. It was if they could sense the danger from inside it. "You failed? YOU FAILED?" A short man with spikey brown hair wearing rounded glasses shouted. "What is this I hear of amateur ninja? I put out big money for you! I thought you were supposed to be hot shot assassins!"

The ninja that he was shouting at was sitting lazily on a purple couch. He looked up at the man annoyed by the sound of his voice and reached for his huge blade. "Stop whining." The ninja growled in a deep gruff voice. The ninja swung his blade and held it so it was only a few inches away from the short man's neck. The ninja was sitting a good three or four metres away from this man, so his blade was huge. It only made him look tougher, the way he held it.

"This time I'll go personally and this sword will be the last thing he ever sees." The ninja threatened darkly.

"Uh, well, are you sure about that? Apparently Tazuna has a high level ninja guarding him. And since your first attempt failed they will be expecting you back. They'll be waiting, watching. It will take someone with very advanced skills." The short man said nervously.

"Who do think you're dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist."


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Thirteen: The Assassin of the Mist: Face to Face with Father: Part One:

The mist was thick. It wasn't as thick as the mist in Kirigakure but it was pretty dense for the ocean. Azuna was the only one who could really see where they were going though. She was used to this fog and the constant hazy feeling that it left on your shoulders. Naruto was squinting through the fog trying to see something, anything!

Naruto still hadn't talked to Azuna since she tried to save him. Azuna was peering at him through her hair before she sighed and peered back into the water as the waves bounced up and down. She was sitting next to Sasuke and Sakura kept glaring at her but Azuna didn't notice. Being in the small boat, sailing in the water made her feel strange. It was like the tingling on her skin was just about to burst into flames, if she touched the water she was sure this would happen. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She wondered closing her eyes.

"This fog's so thick you can't see anything." Sakura whispered looking around.

Everyone sat in silence for a while then. It was a tad awkward as Naruto was still feeling angry about being saved and everyone was trying to ignore him. The boatman however decided to break this silence. "The bridge isn't far now. Our destination just ahead: the Land of Waves."

Naruto leaned forward and peered into the fog. He grinned up as he saw the massive bridge. Azuna however wasn't marvelling at its size per say, she was shocked by how big it was in comparison to their small boat. _If we run into that we're toast! _She thought panicked.

"WHOA, IT'S HUGE!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs in glee.

"What? Quiet! I told you no noise!" The boatman whisper shouted. "Why do you think we're travelling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing? Moving through the dense fog? So they don't see us!"

Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth and Azuna sighed. If Naruto wasn't so mad at her she probably would have placed her hands over his mouth and gave him a grin. But, however, he wasn't in the mood to play happy with Azuna.

"Mr Tazuna." Kakashi's voice rang breaking the silence. "Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men that are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

Tazuna sighed and nodded lifting his head. "I have no choice but you tell you, no, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked unbelieving. "Hmm, who is it?"

"You know him, or at least I'm sure you've heard his name before." Tazuna said looking them all in the eye. "He's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnet Gato."

Azuna's eyes went wide and her jaw clenched. Gato? Where had she heard that name before? And why was it making her stomach feel like she was about to be sick? Why was she feeling like this name was the reason for something really bad that happened? Kakashi's eyes widened also, and a look on confusion passed his eyes. "Gato? Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader everybody knows him."

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto chirped from the front of the boat.

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But below the surface with the same ruthless methods he uses to take of businesses and nations he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja." Tazuna said gruffly. "It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves. He come to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared."

Azuna looked up and met Tazuna's eyes. She had heard the name Gato before. It hung loosely at the back of her mind and it was bugging her so bad. She looked over at Sasuke and found he was staring at Tazuna as was everyone else in the boat. He looked down at her when he discovered her staring at him. She looked like she was trying to figure something out and if staring at him helped her do that. Sasuke looked back at Tazuna without another word and continued listening to his story.

"In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything, finance, government, and our very lives. But there's one thing he fears, the bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder." Tazuna said looking up at his bridge.

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way." Sakura said holding her chin.

"That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato."

Azuna eyes went wide and she gripped onto the boat. That's where she had heard it before. She heard Nozomi and her father talking about a man named Gato briefly before Nozomi died. She hadn't heard the whole of the conversation but enough of it to hear that name. _So my father is working for Gato then huh? I wonder, I wonder if we'll meet up with him. _

"I don't understand." Kakashi asked confused. "If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide this from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission, it's too expensive. If you end this mission before you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home." Tazuna sighed. He decided after saying this that he wanted to guilt them into guarding him. He thought it might be fun to tease them a little.

But, don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry 'Grandad I want my Grandad!'" Tazuna said making his voice higher when impersonating his grandchild. "Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaves denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well it's not your fault, forget it."

"Well, I guess we have no other choice, we'll have to keep guarding you." Kakashi said with a closed eyed smile, tapping his Leaf Headband.

"Oh, I'm very grateful." Tazuna said a bit cockily. _I win. _He chuckled to himself as he successfully made them all feel terrible.

"We're approaching the shore." The boatman announced looking around. "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate, no one has noticed us so far."

"Nice going." Tazuna drawled out as the boat was steered under a stone bridge. It was dark inside but there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Everyone was peering at it in wonder. What was waiting for them on the other side? Was it nice looking or was it completely destroyed?

As they came out the end of the tunnel they were met with clear skies and crystal blue water. It looked like a beautiful and peaceful town. The mangrove trees in the middle of the large body of water at the centre of the village stuck out. They had their place though, and the village would look very boring without them.

Naruto's grin got bigger as they drove through the water. Azuna was staring at the water with a small smile on her face. The ocean was one place that she had always loved and she reached her hand down from the side of the boat. As her finger made connection with the ocean the tingling fire started to spread throughout her hand before she pulled it back suddenly. The burning has startled her. _Why is it doing this? _She thought sadly.

As they reached the pier one by one they got off the small boat, excluding the boatman. "That's as far as I go, good luck." He said quietly looking up at them all.

"Alright, thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna thanked.

"Just be careful." The boatman spoke seriously before he started the engine on his boat and zoomed away.

"Alright, take me to my home! And I mean get me there in one piece!" Tazuna laughed.

"Right." Kakashi nodded before walking away with everyone following him.

The group walked around the pier for a short while before entering a small forest near the water. They all walked in silence and Kakashi looked down in worry. _The next ninja they send won't be Chuunin; they'll be Jounin, elite ninja with deadly skills. _Kakashi sighed to himself.

As everyone walked in silence Azuna looked at the ground. The slight hint of fear was creeping up on her and she was a little worried about it. _What if I do meet my father on this mission? Will I be brave enough to fight him? Will I even be brave enough to look at him without breaking down and turning into the most pathetic ninja in history? _This thought was making Azuna slow down her walking and Kakashi slapped her shoulder slightly pushing her forward.

"Come on Azuna keep up." Kakashi spoke clearly looking forward.

"Right, yes, sorry Sensei." Azuna apologised before walking faster to keep up with her group.

Sasuke was taking longer strides and eventually fell into step with Naruto. Naruto was angry that Sasuke was walking in time with him and was worried that he would overtake him. Heaven knows why but he was jealous about Sasuke being faster than him, therefore, better. _I'm not letting Sasuke have all the glory this time, believe it! _Naruto thought with determination running forward. This action made everyone stop walking and stare at him as he looked around. Azuna hadn't realised this and walked right into Sasuke. She almost knocked him over but he didn't complain once he saw her face. _I will not be afraid if I see him! I will not be afraid! I will not be afraid! _

"Over there!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly flung a Kunai in the bushes beside him. This made Tazuna and Sakura freak out big time and Kakashi become aware. Sasuke was staring at Azuna as her hand shook slightly, and Azuna was staring at the ground trying to control her panic. _I will not be afraid! I will not be afraid!_

"Hm, it was just a mouse." Naruto laughed with confidence tapping his forehead. Tazuna was growling at him and Sakura had blown her top.

"MOUSE? Yeah right everyone can see through your stupid act! You're so pathetic it's embarrassing!" Sakura shouted.

"Naruto!" Kakashi warned. "Those are Kunai knives, they're dangerous!"

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRAPPY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna shouted growling.

Naruto then started turning in circle looking around him. "Hey? Is someone hiding over there? No! They're over there! Hey, hey! Huh, huh! Over there!"

Naruto threw another Kunai into a different bush and Kakashi looked around nervously. Sakura however thought he was just being annoyed and marched over to him smacking him across the head. "THAT'S IT NARUTO!" She shouted.

"W – Why'd you do that? Someone is following us I mean it!" Naruto complained.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Sakura screamed. "Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!"

Kakashi moved his way into the bush and found a white rabbit knocked out from fear. Above his head was Naruto's Kunai stabbed into the tree. No wonder the rabbit fainted. Sasuke wasn't pay attention to what was going on and just focused on Azuna as she continued to shake. _I will not be afraid! I will not be afraid! I will not be afraid! _Azuna chanted in her mind.

When Naruto and Sakura walked over to see what Kakashi was staring at Sakura could almost tear Naruto's head from his shoulders. "NARUTO LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She hollered referring to the rabbit.

"Oh no a rabbit! Gah!" Naruto shouted distressed running over to it. He knelled on the ground and pulled the stunted creature into his arms. "Oh I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry!"

"All this fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna sighed growling.

_That's a snow rabbit. _Kakashi thought in confusion. _But the colour…? They only have white fur during winter, when the days are short and there's little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors away from the light which could only be for one purpose: a replacement technique._

Zabuza sat in the trees looking down on the group. He was staring at his daughter who looked like she was going to throw up. Had she sensed him? She must have. He raised her in the right way, in the Shinobi way. She would have to have sensed him. His eyes scanned over to the Jounin though and he cocked his head in wonder.

"So, they're already here." Kakashi spoke coolly.

_Hm, no wonder the Demon Brother's failed in their mission. _Zabuza thought grabbing his large sword. _It's the copy ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Kakashi of the Sharingan. No doubt my daughter being there would have stopped them to. _

As Zabuza jumped from the tree Kakashi whipped around. "LOOK OUT!" He cried as Zabuza's large sword came flying through the air. This stunned everybody and soon they all ducked. Sasuke had to practically pull Azuna to the ground as she was staring at the sword in horror. It was like she had seen a ghost. _No, no it can't be. It can't by my father's sword can it? _

The sword lodged itself in a tree and Zabuza came falling from the sky, landing on the handle. He was wearing cow printed legwarmers and arm warmers, along with grey pinstriped pants and his Kirigakure headband wrapped around his head so his Water Symbol was hovering above his left ear.

_That must be. _Kakashi thought in wonder looking at Zabuza. Azuna's eyes were wide as she looked at Zabuza standing on his sword. _No! _She screamed inside her head. _I told myself that I would not be afraid! I repeated it over and over! Yet, why do I feel this way? Why do I have this awful feeling in my gut that is telling me to run? Why do I feel this way even though I told myself that I wouldn't? _

_Here it is. My chance to shine! Believe it! I'm ready his time! I'm not going to lose out to Sasuke! _Naruto thought smugly looking at Sasuke briefly who was staring at Azuna. He had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said loudly. _Azuna must be in hell right now, having to face her father. _He thought without turning around to see how she was doing.

"Mo – Momochi?" Sakura and Naruto muttered simultaneously. They all looked at Azuna with their eyebrows raised in shock. Zabuza smiled down at her over his shoulder which sent chills down her spine.

"Hello, my dear daughter." His deep voice sang with laughter.

Azuna clutched her head as Nozomi's laughter filled her ears. "Fa – Father." Azuna stuttered out shutting her eyes tightly. _No! Don't you dare start crying Azuna! You're stronger than this! Come on you promised yourself that you wouldn't be afraid! _

Azuna suddenly fell to her knees gripping her hair. _Why are you doing this to yourself Azuna? _She shouted to herself. _Why are you remembering him? Why are you hearing his laugh now? Or seeing his smile? The way that he looked at you with those loving blue eye? How he used to smile and tease you with Haku? Why are you remembering all this now? Why have you brought up all these memories? _

"Silly little girl." Zabuza laughed staring at his daughter who was close to tears on the floor.

"Azuna? Azuna what is it? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked touching her shoulder.

"N – N – No – Nozomi." Azuna stuttered as her lip trembled.

"Leave her for the moment Sasuke." Kakashi ordered staring at Zabuza. "Whatever is wrong with Azuna we can't worry about it now."

_Father? Rouge Ninja? Whatever, nothing's going to stop me! Believe it! Ready? Go! _Naruto shouted to himself as he sprinted forward towards Zabuza. He was soon blocked by Kakashi hand though and he looked up at him in surprise.

"You're in the way. Get back." Kakashi's cool voice commanded.

"But why?!" Naruto shouted clenching his fists.

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's out opponent I'll need this." Kakashi spoke calming holding onto his headband that was placed over his left eye. "This could be treacherous."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza's gruff voice laughed. "It's too bad huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man."

Suddenly there was silence as the leaves blew past swaying everyone's hair around their face. Kakashi and Zabuza were staring intently at each other, as if they could kill each other with their eyes. Soon, the only sound you could hear was Azuna soft mumbling as she told herself over and over to be brave and stand up. But somehow her body wasn't reacting to her voice as she just stayed on the ground.

Nozomi's laughed filled her ears again making her lean forward choking out a sob. "Darling little sister." Nozomi's voice echoed laughing. "I love you Azuna, our cherished little Ocean."


	14. Chapter 14

Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!

Chapter Fourteen: The Assassin of the Mist: Face to Face with Father: Part Two:

Nozomi's laughter rang throughout Azuna's ears. It was defining but she fought against it. She was determined to stay awake, to fight this fear and be able to do something. She needed to, because if she didn't. Azuna feared that she would be lost in her mind forever.

_Uh, Sharingan, what is that? _Naruto wondered. _What is he saying? Does he have some special power? _Sakura questioned with wide eyes.

"Now quick: Monji Formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you team work now it's time to use it." Kakashi ordered as he slowly lifted his headband revealing a red eye with three black comma dots inside. There was also a long scar that traced down over his eye and disappeared into his mask and from behind his headband. "I'm ready!"

_Gah! His eye! What is that? _Naruto questioned in his mind as he stared at Kakashi's red eye.

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in person. This is an honour." Zabuza laughed turning around so he was no facing everybody.

"Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan, Sharingan!' will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" Naruto ask raising his voice.

"Sharingan, a rare power, it resides in the eyes. The user of this visual Jutsu or Dojutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. And reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of Dojutsu. However there's more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more." Sasuke explained staring at Azuna on the ground whose shaking only got worse.

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyse an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza said briefly looking at his daughter as thick mist started to swirl around them. "As for you Jounin in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in out bingo book it called you 'The Man who has coped over a Thousand Jutsu – Kakashi, the Copy Ninja'."

_What? Is Kakashi Sensei really such a famous ninja? _Sakura thought shocked.

"Wow that's so cool!" Naruto shouted in glee.

_Wait a minute. The Sharingan is a rare that only occurs in a few members of the Uchiha Clan – my clan. Could he be? _Sasuke wondered looking up and staring at Kakashi.

"Enough talking." Zabuza growled. "I need to exterminate the old man, now."

This comment made Tazuna gasp and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke run to him. They stood in a Monji Formation each holding a Kunai knife. As Zabuza said the word 'exterminate' Azuna clutched her head tighter and began to shake more fiercely. _No Azuna don't give up on yourself! Why are you being so weak? Stand up and fight! Do something about it! You promised yourself you wouldn't be afraid! Get up! GET UP!_

But Azuna's body wouldn't listen to her request and she stayed on the ground. She heard Nozomi's laugh again and she forced her eyes open. Instead of seeing the ground she saw her brother's face dancing in the mist. Azuna began to pant heavily as she shut her eyes tightly again. "No, Nozomi, stop!" Azuna cried as the tears fell down her cheeks. Azuna could not hold on any tighter against the fear and she let the darkness overcome her. The last thing she saw was Sasuke's worried glance at her before she fell into the dirt completely unconscious.

Azuna was lying on her stomach. She was feeling heat through her back that was warming her skin. She opened her eyes slightly and sat up. She was in a field of bright green grass, where the sun was high in the sky and casting a warm glow over the hills. _This is what my fear looks like? I didn't think I was afraid of the sun. _Azuna thought confused as she stared into the sky.

"This is not what you fear looks like Azuna." A warm, sensitive voice laughed. "This is where I have brought you."

Azuna whipped around and came face to face with her older brother. He gave her a closed eyed smile and ruffled his hair. _No, this has to be a dream. Nozomi isn't - Nozomi isn't he's. _

"It's not a dream as such." Nozomi said tapping his chin. "Well, we are in your mind and this is very real. And don't give me that look little lady I know I'm dead."

"You can hear my thoughts?" Azuna stuttered gripping onto the grass.

"Is that really all you took from that sentence? Wow, you'll never change Ocean." Nozomi laughed.

"It's really you?" Azuna asked as her eyes welled up with tears. "You're really here?"

"Who else would it be?" Nozomi chuckled grinning.

Azuna flew herself forward and wrapped her arms around her brother. He laughed and engulfed her in a hug. Azuna was gripping onto him so tightly she was sure that she he would pop and disappear. But he didn't which only made Azuna hug him that much tighter. "Whoa Ocean calm down, if you grip any tighter you'll crush me!"

"I'm sorry." Azuna sobbed pulling back. The tears were flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably and no matter how hard she pushed them back they always kept falling.

"Azuna." Nozomi sighed wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Azuna, baby, please don't cry."

"How – How can I not? You are gone and yet you are here? How can I not cry?!"

"I never really left you Azuna." Nozomi said tenderly. "That's why you can see me now."

"I don't understand." Azuna cried trying to stop the tears. "What do you mean by that?"

"By this you goose." Nozomi laughed poking her forehead with two fingers.

"My – My head?" Azuna asked confused as she rubbed her forehead.

"No." Nozomi laughed. "By you."

"By me? What the hell does that mean?"

"Language." Nozomi warned. He always hated Azuna using the word 'hell' because their father was a 'Demon'. "And it means that because of you, because of what happened years ago, you are able to see me."

"By what happened years ago? Huh? What are you talking about Nozomi?"

"Do you remember that day? When you were trying out your Jutsu's and you fainted in the water? When that bright light engulfed you and the how the ocean rose up and responded to your call?"

Azuna's eyes widened and shook in fear. She stared down at her shaking hands and gritted her teeth. Nozomi was smiling at her again while she silently freaked out. "Yes, little sister. That tingling feeling you get every time you touch the water is the same power that was bestowed upon you on that day."

"The power that was bestowed upon me?" Azuna repeated in awe.

"You're repeating me Azuna." Nozomi sighed. "That day the power of the ocean was sealed in your body. As you fainted in the water you were taken as a sacrifice to be the holder of this power. When we saved you we couldn't get you to wake up – that part you knew – but what you didn't know was what Mother told us. What she made us all do to save you."

"Mother? Mother did something to save me?" Azuna whispered her voice shaking.

Nozomi nodded and stared into the sky. "We were never allowed to ask or talk about our mother's past but on that day she openly told me something, something that our father already knew. She said that where she came from the Shinobi that haled from there were especially good a sealing Jutsu's. She knew every one of them off by heart even though she never wanted to be Shinobi herself. By this point, we could all feel the intense chakra that was radiating off of you. It was cold and strong, like a tsunami's wave. She said that the only thing that could seal away that type of chakra, that strong a level of hatred was with love."

"With love?" Azuna asked disbelieving crossing her arms. "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say Nozomi."

Nozomi bopped her on the head gave her a stupid glare. "Shut up and let me finish will you!"

Azuna giggled and clutched her head. "Sure go ahead big brother."

"Right where was I? Well, yes, the only thing that could seal that power was love. Mother taught father and me the Jutsu and we drew special seals on you. Mother drew one on left hand, father drew one on your right and I drew one on your forehead. She said that because you loved me the most I had to be the one to seal most of the chakra away."

"So you sealed away my chakra." Azuna said nodding "Where did it go? How did you seal it? And why am I starting to access it again now?"

"Well after we had drawn the seals we performed special hand signs and then did the Jutsu. Father kissed your right hand, mother kissed your left and I kissed your forehead. From there the chakra that was radiating off of you entered our bodies. It was shocking and it made us all chilled to the bone, but after a while we could no longer feel it. The chakra didn't have anywhere to flow to so the whole point of that Jutsu was to create a path that it could flow to therefore it would not take over and control you."

"A place to flow to…?"

"Yes, this chakra is like a river, it has to flow somewhere. The tingling feeling is the chakra flowing through you, into the water and back again just this time you can feel it. With this you'll be able to manipulate the water and bend it to your every will. I had sealed most of your chakra away and so when I died most of your special chakra had nowhere to flow to anymore. In other words, the seal was partially broken."

"If the seal gets broken by death then mustn't of I already have this power? Because Mother sealed some of my chakra away but she died two years after that incident protecting father, shouldn't I –"

"No, after mother died we had Haku take the control of the seal while you were sleeping. He holds some of your chakra to." Nozomi said sadly. He always hated thinking about their mother's death. Azuna did to but Nozomi was upset because he believed he was too weak to save her before their father had to, resulting in her death.

Their mother Aki had been taken hostage to try and lure Zabuza into the hands of the Tracker-Nin in their attempt to eliminate him. Azuna and Nozomi had tried to save her but they had been capture also. Zabuza came and saved his family, but when the Tracker trapped him they threw their Kunai at him hoping to kill him. However, Aki had run and jumped in front the attack to save him. _"I never wanted to be Shinobi." Aki panted looking up into Zabuza's eyes. "Because I was always too weak and afraid that I wouldn't be able to save those close to me. But I see now that was never my path and I am not afraid now because I have saved the ones that I love. Zabuza my darling, thank you for all you have done for me. And thank you to my wonderful Nozomi and gorgeous Azuna, for being my beautiful children. I love, I love you all." _

Zabuza, Nozomi and Azuna had all seen her death and heard those words. Her death had hit them all really hard and Azuna didn't talk for three weeks. Zabuza had changed since then and made his children train even harder than they had before. That was when Nozomi and Azuna had come up with their orphanage dream along with also being the greatest Mizukage's the world had ever seen. Azuna looked up and stared at Nozomi before she looked down again.

"If she sealed some of my chakra away why can't I see her?" Azuna mumbled sadly pulling up the grass.

Nozomi smiled and ruffled his little sister's hair. "You don't need her yet. But when you do need her she'll appear and you'll be able to talk to her all you want."

Azuna didn't look up and she didn't smile like she would have done. She never wanted to leave this dream place. Why go back to that rotten world when she can stay here with her brother? Why go back and be miserable when she could stay and be happy? "Nozomi." Azuna said slowly pulling up more grass.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can I stay here? Can I stay in this dream place with you forever?"

Nozomi belted out an affectionate laugh and placed a hand on her head. "No Azuna you cannot."

"Why not?" Azuna shouted on the verge of tears again.

"Because this isn't your place Azuna. You belong out there in the real world."

"But that world is rotten!" Azuna argued. "This world is beautiful!"

"Is that so?" Nozomi asked amused. "What makes this land so much more beautiful than the one you belong in? Hmm?"

"Because you're in this one!" Azuna shouted clenching her fists.

"Little sister I am touched really but, Azuna you are forgetting one thing."

"What's that?" Azuna asked as she tightly shut her eyes trying to hold back the strong tears trying to push themselves through.

"The fact that you are in the real world is what makes that world so beautiful." Nozomi laughed. Azuna's eyes flung open with surprise and she let out a gasp. "If you leave that world and stay here that world really will turn rotten. So no you cannot stay here with me."

"Nozomi." Azuna mumbled almost at a loss for words at his comment. "What makes you so brave and gallant?"

Nozomi didn't answer and as Azuna looked up she was met by Nozomi's lips brushing against her forehead. "You. You make me gallant and brave as you call it. You make me warm and loving. You make me smile and sing, heck you even make me want to dance sometimes." He chuckled. "You are the one I love the most and you bring out the best and worst parts of me. But most of all Azuna, you make me happy. You make me being ok that I am dead because that means no matter what I'll be by your side forever."

"And you want me to go back to that world after hearing you say that?" Azuna muttered.

Nozomi laughed and pulled back gazing down at his sister. "Yes."

Azuna was about to say something when a sudden battle cry echoed around the field that the siblings sat in. "It's time for you to go back little sister." Nozomi smiled winking at his sister.

"No! Nozomi there is so much I want to ask you! So much I-"

"We'll meet again so relax, stop freaking out ok?" Nozomi laughed. "I'll see you on the other side Ocean."

"No wait Nozomi!" Azuna cried as white lights exploded around them completely washing Nozomi away from Azuna. "Nozomi!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Fifteen: A Fight for Nozomi: Her Partial Broken Seal

Naruto clenched his fists and stared at Zabuza in hatred. He breathed a heavy sigh and then sprinted towards Zabuza with a battle cry. As Kakashi saw this his eyes went wide. "What? Naruto no!" He screamed from the water prison that Zabuza had him locked in.

"Ah! Naruto! What in the world are you doing?" Sakura screeched clutching her head in distress. Azuna could hear Sakura's screeches and Naruto's shouting. _What is going on? _She thought in dismay as she fought to open her eyes. _What did I miss? _

"Fool." Zabuza laughed shaking his head as Naruto ran towards him. In a fluent movement Zabuza flung Naruto back, some of Naruto's blood flying into the air and joining the mist. Naruto rolled along the ground until he was lying in front of Sakura and Sasuke and beside Azuna.

"What are you thinking charging at him by yourself? Even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We're only Genin we can't defeat a Jounin what did you think you'd accomplish by that?" Sakura shouted as Naruto struggled to get up. In his hand was his headband that Zabuza had knocked of his head before. _The headband? That's what he wanted? _She thought stunned.

Naruto managed to stand to his feet. He glared at the ground as he panted putting his headband on. "Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows, put this in your bingo book." This comment made Zabuza glare at Naruto as the kid just smirked. "The ninja who will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he never backs down. His name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

Zabuza's eyes became wide with shock which soon turned into a glare. _Uzumaki? This kid is an Uzumaki? There is no way he can be related to her, absolutely no way! This kid is nothing like her! There is no way in hell! _Zabuza growled in his mind. _I thought he was all talk, but this kid's got guts. _Tazuna thought as he stared at Naruto.

"Alright Sasuke, listen up can you hear me?" Naruto belted out with a smile.

"Yeah I hear you." Sasuke replied coolly.

"I've got a plan." Naruto beamed.

_Hm, now he's got a plan? This guy… _"So you're finally thinking about team work huh?" Sasuke smirked.

_Why do I get this feeling that Naruto is so, determined? _Sakura wondered blushing as she looked at him. _Gosh damn it why won't I move! _Azuna thought to herself in dismay again as she struggled to even open her eyes.

"Now alright guys, let's go wild and bring this guy down!" Naruto laughed.

Zabuza began to laugh and shake his head. "Big words for such a little man. You think you're plans going to keep you in the game?"

_Gah, this isn't good! _Kakashi growled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING I TOLD YOU TO RUN! THIS FIGHT WAS OVER THE MOMENT I GOT CAUGHT NOW TAKE OFF! YOUR MISSION IS NOT TO PROVE HOW BRAVE YOU ARE! IT'S TO PROTECT THE BRIDGE BUILDER! STAY ON MISSION!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all turned to the bridge builder. His decision was final. Whatever Tazuna said was what they would do. "Bridge Builder?" Naruto asked as the excitement in his voice died.

Tazuna sighed and looked down. "Well, I, uh I guess this all happened because of me, because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your Sensei!"

Sasuke smirked and breathed out a sigh. "Alright do you hear that?"

"Yeah, believe it! You ready?" Naruto laughed.

Zabuza started to laugh. At first it was just a low chuckle but it grew into something more sinister. His shoulders shook violently and he held his stomach. "You really haven't learned anything have you?" He laughed cruelly looking at his hand. "Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crushed many opponents."

Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna all gasped and stared at Zabuza in shock. Sasuke just glared and gritted his teeth. Azuna on the floor who still wasn't able to move rolled her eyes internally. _He's not going to tell that story is he? Man, I forgot that he was such a show off. _

"Zabuza, the Demon." Kakashi sighed staring at him.

"Ooh, so I was in your book to huh?" Zabuza assumed.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist – also known as Blood Mist Village – before a student could become a ninja there was one final test."

"Do you know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What graduation exam?" Naruto wonder. When Zabuza started to laugh again Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "What's the big deal anyway? We had graduation tests to!"

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Zabuza snickered.

Naruto's eyes became so wide that Zabuza thought they were going to pop out of his head. Azuna struggled on the floor as she knew things were going to get real ugly real soon. She managed to move her hand slightly and twitch a few of her fingers. _Great! Now I just need to open my eyes and move everything else and I'm set! _

"Imagine young ninja like you eating together, training together and then comes the final exam. Only they change the rules. Kill or be killed! You can't stop while your opponent still breathes. He was your friend! Shared your dreams! Now it's him, or you."

"How cruel." Sakura mumbled holding a hand to her face.

"Ten years ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist the graduation exam, change." Kakashi announced. "One year before a dark evil had filled the school with terror."

"What's he saying?" Sakura wondered frightened. "What evil? What kind of change? What caused the terror?"

"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred other students." Kakashi continued.

"It, it felt so good!" Zabuza growled in delight. As everyone became frozen in fear Zabuza lurched forward and knocked Sasuke to the ground. He rammed his elbow in Sasuke stomach as hard as he could which made Sasuke cry out and blood pouring from his mouth. _Move Azuna move! _Azuna cried to herself in her head. _They need you! Move you idiot move!_

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out in dread.

Zabuza laughed again and stood on Sasuke making him groan. "You're nothing." He chuckled as Sasuke squirmed. As Naruto was about to do something Zabuza, or as Azuna just figured out Zabuza's clone, was cut in half. The water from the destroyed clone came up and splashed Azuna's face. She could feel the heat and the tingling. _I can feel it. _Azuna breathed. _I can feel every drop of water. I can feel it all! _

Sasuke looked up to see Azuna standing in front of him her sword in her hand and dripping with water. "A – Azuna?" He mumbled as her the wind blowed her hair around.

"That's it!" Azuna shouted. "No more! Don't you dare lay another finger on them!"

"Ooh, so my baby awakes from her slumber." The real Zabuza mocked. _This should be interesting. _He thought to himself. "If you're my opponent I'm going to be more than just one water clone."

Zabuza stared at his daughter as her hair began to pick up and sway around her face with the wind. He looked into her eyes and saw waves crashing in them as she glared. _No. _Zabuza thought in horror. _How could the seal have broken? Nozomi, Haku, Aki and I sealed it away! Nozomi – when Aki died we needed Haku to take over her seal! Now that Nozomi is dead – her seal is partially broken! _

_Zabuza sat at the table with his eleven year old son Nozomi. They were eating barbequed pork ramen that Zabuza's wife and Nozomi and Azuna's mother Aki had brought them. Azuna however refused to come inside and eat until she was able to form at least a small water beast. But whenever she tried it the water just rippled and nothing happened. _

_Aki thought that is was cute Azuna was trying so hard but she wished that she wouldn't. She had begged her daughter to stop trying to become Shinobi and become a dancer like she had instead. But Azuna wouldn't listen. She loved Nozomi so much and wanted to be just like him. And that meant she wanted to be Shinobi. _

_Aki sat down at the table and gazed lovingly into Zabuza's eyes. He gave her back the same stare and winked at her before eating more food. _

_"Ugh I wish you two wouldn't do that." Nozomi complained making a face. _

_"Do what?" Aki laughed smiling at her son. _

_"That whole lovey gaze thing." He said sticking his tongue out in disgust. _

_"What? This?" Aki teased leaning over the table and kissed him on the forehead. _

_Nozomi pretended to be completely grossed out and wiped his forehead in complaint. "Ew Mum that's gross!" _

_The three of them laughed and Aki sat up looking out the window at her daughter who was still standing in the ocean. She smiled at her, but it quickly dropped as there was a flash of a bright light and her daughter fell forward into the ocean. _

_"Azuna!" Aki screamed getting up from the table. _

_Nozomi and Zabuza turned around so see Azuna face down in the water. The three of them all ran out of the house as fast as they could towards her. There was another flash and then the waves started to rise. _

_"AZUNA!" Aki shrieked again._

_Nozomi and Zabuza ran towards Azuna but Zabuza did want his son anywhere near the water so he pushed him back. "Keep Nozomi back Aki!" He yelled before he dived into the ocean. _

_"No Father let me help you!" He screeched as Zabuza went under the surf. _

_Zabuza swam towards the bright light, fighting against the waves, in anticipation to save his daughter. It got brighter and brighter as he swam closer until he surfaced in a pocket of air that was surrounded by water. His daughter floated in the air glowing. Her long hair flying back and her eyes shut tight. The water flowed into her through her and back out again. Zabuza stared at his daughter's face as from beneath her shirt blue scales started to appear on her neck and rising onto her cheeks. The scales stopped as they were an inch away from her nose. They glistened with a hidden power. _

_Her head started to turn towards Zabuza as he swam closer to her. When Azuna opened her eyes Zabuza stopped and looked up at her frightened by what he saw. _

_Her eyes had dark blue waves crashing inside. The type that sunk ships and killed many men. She looked so innocent though. Innocent and scared. Her lips parted as she looked at him and the water seemed to stop flowing. "Daddy." She whispered before she fell from the air. _

_Zabuza whirled forward and caught his daughter. She gazed up at him tiredly as the scales started to disappear and her eyes turn back to normal. "It's ok baby I've got you." Zabuza said holding his daughter close to his chest. _

_"Daddy." She whispered once more before she closed her eyes and sunk into unconsciousness. The water surrounding them fell and the waves stopped crashing. Zabuza lifted his head to see Aki and Nozomi standing on the beach gazing at them with tears in their eyes. And for the first time in a long time Zabuza cried to. _

The waves in Azuna's eyes started to get darker and crash more viciously. "I will kill you where you stand!" She growled.

"Such hatred in your eyes, but you can't kill me Azuna no matter how hard you try." Zabuza laughed as he created five water clones.

"You took away the one person who meant more to me than my own life. I would go to hell and back and give up my life a thousand times over for his. And you took him away from me. I'll kill you father and you can't stop me no matter how hard you try." Azuna said, mocking her father with her last sentence.

Azuna sprinted forward as Zabuza's five clones ran towards her. In three swift movements Azuna had all the clones destroyed. The water from the clones kept splashing her and making her hair drip. _I can feel all the drops of water. I can feel every single one of them! _

Zabuza made another clone blocking her path. Zabuza – the clone – forgot that this girl was his daughter for the moment and wielded his large sword. Azuna leapt into the air and swung her sword at Zabuza which he deflected with his own blade. Quickly Azuna flicked her leg up and kicked the Zabuza clone before stabbing it quickly.

Azuna sprinted forward again and held the blade with her teeth. She extended her arms towards her father and felt the water respond to her call. Azuna pulled her arms back towards her quickly and a large wave of water assaulted Zabuza completely covering him. Azuna dived into the wave as everyone held their arms up to protect themselves from the water.

Zabuza was fighting with all his might to keep his hold on the water prison. He held his free hand up to his face to protect himself when he felt Kunai stab into his shoulder, hip, his right thigh and he felt something stabbing all the way through lower back. He cried out under the water and sent bubbles to the surface.

Sasuke and Naruto stared into the water searching for Azuna. _Azuna you idiot how the hell did you think you could beat this guy _Sasuke hissed. "Azuna!" He cried as the water started to fall.

Zabuza was staring intently into Azuna's eyes. He noticed that they didn't just hold hatred, but also fear guilt and a speck of love. The water that was falling felt like ran on their skin and they both looked down at the Azuna's sword which she had shoved through Zabuza's lower back, through him and into her stomach.

She had missed all of his vital organs and hadn't really hit him in a crucial spot, he wouldn't die from it. Azuna however, had stabbed herself in a place in her stomach that might kill her. She looked up at her father with tears in her eyes as she let go of the sword and balled her hands into fists.

"Why did you have to take Nozomi him away from me? Why on earth would you do that?" Azuna shouted beating his chest with her fists. "I loved him. I loved him." She sobbed until she closed her eyes and went limp. The only thing that was holding her up was the sword that was stabbed through her.

When the water fell away everyone saw what Azuna had just done and they all stared at her body wide eyed. "AZUNA!" Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi screamed together.

Zabuza wanted only to wrap his arms around his daughter and kiss her forehead but he knew that he couldn't. He knew that whatever it was inside of her would protect her, it wouldn't let her die. So he pretended not to care and let out a sinister laugh as he pulled the sword from his back and threw it.

The sword fell at Naruto's feet as Zabuza caught his daughter before she sunk into the water. Zabuza made a water clone and chucked his daughter to it. The cloned Zabuza continued his laugh and walked onto the land holding Azuna in his arms bridal style. He stood before Sasuke and chucked Azuna down at him. He lunged forward and caught her before she could hit the ground and Zabuza jumped back still laughing.

Sasuke looked down at Azuna and pressed his hand against her stomach where the blood was pouring from freely. It stained his hand and he shook. "God damn it Azuna! You're an idiot!" He shouted putting more pressure on her wound effectively soaking his shirt in her blood. "Get up you loser you only just woke up!" She didn't stir though and Sasuke looked up at Zabuza with a glare.

"Who's next?" Zabuza sneered.

"How can you be so heartless as to try and kill your own daughter?" Sakura screamed from behind Naruto.

Zabuza cackled again and wiped his eyes pretending to have tears in them from laughing so hard. "Who do you think I am? And who do you think Nozomi is? She shouts his name enough that you must have caught on by now."

"He was her boyfriend wasn't he?" Sakura shouted again.

"No, try again."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised what he was talking about. "Nozomi is her brother, your son."

"Oh very good, you're the sharpest out of all of them. But can you get any sharper? What do you think I did to him to make Azuna flee her home and try and kill me here today? Why do you think I would be so willing to kill my daughter?"

"Because you killed your own son!" Sasuke shouted.

"Give the boy a prize." Zabuza teased. Everyone's eyes widened including Kakashi's. He knew that Zabuza was pretty demonic but to kill his own son? Not even Kakashi thought that he would have done that.

Kakashi looked over and saw Sasuke holding Azuna. He looked down at her in fear as the blood began to soak his shirt. His eyes were shaking and he was fighting for control of himself and Kakashi needed to do something about that.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out. He looked up in shock still holding Azuna close to him. "She's going to be alright! Right now you need to focus. Azuna wouldn't want you hovering over her; she would want you to fight. Put her next Sakura and Tazuna then get back to position. She will be fine Sasuke! I said I would protect you all and I meant it!"

Sasuke nodded slowly and bounded quickly to Sakura and Tazuna laying her on the ground gently. He then jumped back to position and stood staring as Naruto put his hands together in a hand sign. "Azuna is your daughter and yet you still treat her as if she is nothing! You will pay for this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Sixteen: Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior:

Naruto, who was now super mad because Zabuza had – maybe, they were all hoping it was the opposite – killed his best friend. He held his hands together in his special hand sign and created a wad of Shadow Clones. Zabuza was reaching for his sword as his eyes darted back and forth between Naruto's clones.

"Ooh, Shadow Clones, and there's quite a few of them." Zabuza chuckled.

Each Naruto pulled out Kunai knives and shouted at Zabuza. "HERE WE GO!"

They all leapt at Zabuza pointing their Kunai at him. In a matter of seconds Zabuza was no longer visible as multiple Naruto's were covering him. The Naruto army began to shuddered suddenly as from beneath them Zabuza growled. He lifted his large blade and flung the army off him killing a few in the process.

"He's skills are too advanced. He's too powerful there's no way to defeat him!" Tazuna shouted as he and Sakura watched in horror.

The multiple Naruto's were sliding back and disappearing into puffs of smoke one by one. However one Naruto, clone or the real, started digging in his bag looking for something. "I'm not giving up I still have this!" He shouted throwing a large metal weapon towards Sasuke. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke caught the flying object with a battle cry. When he got a good look at it his eyes widened and he smirked at it. _So that was your plan! _Sasuke shouted inside his mind spinning around quickly. _Not bad Naruto. _

Sasuke whipped the blade open to reveal four blades each individual one the size of his arm. He had his head down slightly as Zabuza glared at him. It made Sasuke's eyes look dark and deep, like empty sockets. He didn't waver though and he kept his cool. They were both utterly and completely confident in their plan. And that it would work.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke shouted glaring at Zabuza.

"A Shuriken? You'll never touch me with that." Zabuza chucked.

Sasuke ignored his comment and jumped into the air. He appeared far above Zabuza and threw the blade with a battle cry watching it spin. The clone Zabuza stood still, not afraid of the weapon and looked up impressed when it flung passed the clone.

"So you passed the clone and aimed for my real body. Smart. But not smart enough!" The real Zabuza shouted and he caught the Shuriken with his free hand as Sasuke landed on the ground.

From out of nowhere a second Shuriken started the fly towards Zabuza and he looked up in surprise. "Huh? A second Shuriken in the shadow of the first! The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted.

_The second Shuriken is on target! And he can't catch this one!_ Sakura cheered to herself as they all stared at Zabuza and the flying Shuriken. Sasuke was completely focused on his fight but his mind lingered back to Azuna when some of her blood dripped from his shirt and landed on his toes.

Zabuza never stopped to amaze anyone and jumped from the water. He was still holding the first, Shuriken, still keeping his hold on the water prison and completely jumping above the second one flying towards him. "I told you a Shuriken can't touch me!" He yelled infuriated.

_He dodged it! _Sakura screamed inside her head mortified. As the Shuriken kept spinning Sasuke smirked and looked up at Zabuza with amusement in his eyes. The weapon flying behind Zabuza suddenly burst into a puff of smoke and revealed Naruto holding a Kunai knife. The other Naruto, the one standing near Sasuke disappeared into smoke as well, revealing it to be a clone.

The look on Tazuna's, Kakashi's and Sakura's faces when Naruto appeared behind them all was priceless. They all looked so shocked and stunned that they couldn't utter a single word. Sasuke smirked and Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT?" He shouted.

"EAT THIS!" Naruto shouted throwing his Kunai at Zabuza.

As the Kunai was flung at Zabuza he realised that he no longer had a choice. In order to dodge the weapon that was thrown at him Zabuza lifted his hand from the water prison and moved out of the way. This caused the prison to break therefore freeing Kakashi but it also flew into his clone, destroying it.

Zabuza, to say the least, was feeling a little bit pissed off at Naruto. He gave the short blonde kid a look that could kill at least fifteen small children and started to twirl the large Shuriken that he caught before. He spun to face Naruto growling as Naruto was still falling from the air heading towards the water.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Zabuza roared aiming for Naruto.

Kakashi, who was now free, jumped in front of Zabuza and stopped the Shuriken with his hand. Blood went flying into the air as a soaking wet Kakashi panted heavily. Naruto dropped into the water open mouthed and made a gigantic splash. When he surfaced he had a massive grin on his face as he took in huge gulps of air.

"Naruto that was an excellent plan." Kakashi smiled. "You've really grown haven't you?"

Naruto laughed a nodded quickly. "I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones that was just to distract him. While he fought the clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken! He didn't know what to do! Believe it! I had one of the clones handle me while I turned into the Shuriken. So when he threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real Shuriken! Sasuke could see it was me in a second; he spun around so no one would see and pulled out his own Shuriken! Now there were two Shuriken! One was real! One was me! I hid in the Shadow of the real Shuriken and my target was the real Zabuza. Of course I knew I couldn't fight Zabuza myself, that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison! I didn't know his clone would be wrecked to! Ha! That was a bonus! Believe it!"

"Don't brag you just lucked out." Sasuke smirked kneeling by Azuna.

"THE WHOLE THING WAS JUST A FLUKE!" Tazuna shouted.

_You can call it a fluke but their teamwork was flawless. They knew what to do without even talking about it. Most of the time they act like they hate each other and yet, they're a perfect team! _Sakura praised, blushing a little.

"I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." Zabuza laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted you were forced to let go!" Kakashi spat rolling his eyes.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi and Naruto laughed. Sasuke searched for vital signs on Azuna and breathed out a sigh of relief when he found her steady pulse. Placing her gently on the ground again he stood up and prepared himself to fight if he needed to.

"You technique worked on me once but it won't work again." Kakashi growled as his blood dripped into the water he was standing on. "So, what's it gonna be?"

Everyone was silent and Sasuke looked over to Sakura. "Sakura, you know what to do." She nodded and the two stepped closer to Tazuna protecting him with their arms.

Zabuza grunted and flipped the Shuriken so that all four blades were pressed against the back of Kakashi hand instead of one. He put so much pressed on the blades that Kakashi's hand started to give way and move back towards him. Kakashi flicked his hand quickly and sent the Shuriken flying into the air where it disappeared into the clouds.

Then at the same time Kakashi and Zabuza jumped back into the air with the same stance and movements. Zabuza and Kakashi made a hand movement simultaneously and everyone gasped as they watched Kakashi.

"The Sharingan!" Sasuke whispered wide eyed.

Kakashi and Zabuza landed on the water at the same time and brought their hands together. Then, the two started making hand signs and saying their names at the same time. Spouting off over thirty hand signs instantaneously while they glared at each other.

"Tori! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza and Kakashi shouted together as from the water between them two giant dragons made from water rose. Each had two glowing yellow eyes and the water they were made from swirled inside their form.

The dragons twisted in the air. It was surprising that they didn't get tangled in each other. The Water Dragons lurched forward at each other and clashed flying water everywhere. The waves they were making we massive and this scared Naruto who was still bobbing in the water. He was brought up with a large wave as another started to make their way to the small group on land.

Sasuke saw this and quickly turned and picked up Azuna. He held her bridal style in his arms and with one hand he pressed her head against his chest under his chin. As the water ran into them Sasuke struggled to hold himself and Azuna up without drowning. Azuna's hair flew with the water and stuck to her face and Sasuke's. Sakura saw this before she shut her eyes against the water and had to resist the urge to strangle Azuna. _Why can't he hold me like that? _She shouted. _If I passed out would Sasuke take this much care of me? _

The dragons kept rushing into each other and biting them with their teeth. The water exploded around them and Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna all looked up at the dragons in awe. The water fell around them like rain. _Wow so many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, instantly. _Sasuke mumbled in his head as he brushed the hair away from Azuna and himself. _What are they doing? _Sakura questioned as she bent down beside Tazuna who had fallen over. _Is that a Ninjutsu? _

Underneath the attacking dragons Zabuza and Kakashi were holding each other off with their different blades: Zabuza with his large sword and Kakashi with just a Kunai knife. They were putting so much pressure on the blades that it looked like each of them would explode. The two Jounin were glaring at each other, both unwilling to back down.

_Something isn't right. _Zabuza thought while trying to defeat Kakashi. _The Sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemies' technique; however, both Jutsu occurred simultaneously. Could he be? _

The Dragons around them exploded into water and the last of the rain stopped. While Sasuke was brushing the hair from Azuna's face he realised how cold she was. In her sleep she leaned into the warmth of his hand and flinched as Sasuke accidently hit her wound. He couldn't find it within himself to put her down again so he just held her in his arms, watching the fight.

A few metres behind the group on the land a boy stood on a thick tree branch. The wind was blowing his clothes, hair and the scarf tied around his waist to the left, watching what was displaying before him.

Meanwhile, Zabuza and Kakashi were having another glaring war while they pressed their weapons against each other's. _Could he? _Zabuza thought again narrowing his eyes a little. Then, at the same time they broke away from each other and four metres back. They each put their blades away and then run until they were standing where the other stood before. Kakashi was copying Zabuza's movements and once everyone figured this out they gasped.

They both held one hand in front of their mouths and one in the air. As Kakashi mirrored his movements perfectly Zabuza's eyes became wide. Azuna felt the tension in the air and curled into Sasuke slightly. He looked down at her briefly before he started watching the battle again.

"He's not just following." Tazuna stated. "He moves the same way at the same time."

"How's he doing that? How Sasuke?" Sakura asked staring up at him.

Sasuke didn't respond and just stared forward. He narrowed his eyes slightly and held Azuna tighter to him when she started to shiver. _My movements. _Zabuza thought lowering his air that was raised in the air. _It's as if, it's as if he knows what I'm-_

"Going to do next?" Kakashi questioned, finishing his stated as he copied him.

_What? Is he reading my mind as well? _Zabuza wondered while he sweated slightly. He moved his hands into a hand sign as he stared at Kakashi. _He looks at me with that eye. _

"It makes you furious doesn't it?" Kakashi teased.

"All you're doing is copying me! Like a monkey!" Zabuza laughed.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" Kakashi and Zabuza yelled in unison.

"Gah! When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza said making multiple hand signs.

He stared at Kakashi intently and saw something hazy behind him. _What is that? _He wondered as the image started to become clearer and clearer, revealing it to be a mirror image of himself. _It's me! But how! Is it his Illusion Jutsu? _

While Zabuza was left wondering Kakashi broke away from coping Zabuza and made his own hand signs. He stared intently at Zabuza the whole time and without blinking he said clearly: "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

"Gah what!" Zabuza growled out as a large circle of water formed behind Kakashi. It moved itself in front of him and gained speed forming into a large sphere of killer water. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Zabuza was hit by the giant ball of water and was pushed under the large waves. He spun and tried to swim under the water but the current was too strong even for him. _I was just about to create a vortex when he created one first! He copies my Jutsu before I can even do it! I can't keep up!_

Above the crashes of the waves you could hear Zabuza's screamed. Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna and Azuna were hit with the water again and Sasuke had even more difficultly holding onto Azuna this time like the last. He held on away and held Azuna's head to his chest. _Just hold on Azuna, this battle will be over soon and we'll be able to get you fixed up. Just hold out until then. _Sasuke thought shutting his eyes.

Naruto once again was pulled into the dangers of the waves. He swam against the current despite its difficulty and was pushed up onto the land. He reached out and grabbed a nearby branch and held on tightly as the water receded, threatening to pull him back in.

While the boy who had been standing on the tree branch disappeared with the wind Zabuza was pushed up against a tree by the water and held there. As the water started to withdraw four Kunai knives went flying towards Zabuza and hit him in different parts of his body. One in each arm and one in each thigh. He let out a strangled cry through his panting and gazed upwards into the tree above him where Kakashi knelt holding a Kunai.

"You're finished." Kakashi stated threatening.

"How? Can you – can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked his voice a little hoarse.

"Yes. This is your last battle. Ever." Kakashi spat holding up his Kunai.

However, before Kakashi could carry out his words, two Senbon, thin metal throwing needles were thrown at Zabuza jabbed into his neck. His eyes were as wide as saucers and blood flew into the air. Everyone's mouths were agape as Zabuza fell to the ground – dead. Azuna could feel something was wrong and curled into Sasuke her eyes tightening.

They all turned to see the boy standing in the tree, wearing a white mask with red patterns standing still staring at Zabuza. He fell to the ground letting out one final grunt before he hit the ground with a thud.

The boy just giggled at the scene before him. "You were right. It was his last battle."

Everyone stared at the boy in the tree. Sasuke with a glare, Tazuna and Sakura with shocked eyes and Naruto looked at him like he was someone trying to make Naruto eat his own eyeballs. He grunted and glared from the boy to Zabuza as he stood up from the ground.

Kakashi leapt from the tree after looking at the boy for a moment. He landed in front of Zabuza and pressed his fingers against his neck trying to find a pulse. Kakashi exhaled and looked down at Zabuza. "No vital signs."

Kakashi turned his attention to the boy as he bowed his head, his long side bangs swaying with his movements. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask I see you're a Tracker-Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said.

"Impressive. You're well informed." The boy laughed.

"Oh a tracker!" Naruto shouted appearing in front of Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and Azuna.

"Naruto you don't even know what that is! You missed the lesson in it as usual! Tracker-Ninja have a special role. Try coming to class some time!" Sakura scolded. "When a rouge ninja breaks away from his village he carries all kinds of secrets with him, the secrets of his people. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets."

"That's correct. I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." The boy said.

_From his size and voice he must be the same age as Naruto, yet he's an elite assassin. He's no ordinary kid. But what is he? _Kakashi wondered narrowing his eyes slightly.

The boy turned his attention to Azuna who was passed out in Sasuke's arms. From under his mask his eyes widened as he looked at her. He let out a small giggle to try and keep his anger in check as he saw the wound in her stomach. As he was about to say something about her Naruto ran forward and growled looking from Zabuza to the boy.

"Argh, what is this? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at the boy. Everyone gasped, shocked by his outburst.

"Did you hear me?" Naruto grunted out with clenched teeth.

"Easy Naruto." Kakashi said walking towards Naruto. "He's not our enemy."

"Huh? That's not the point! Did you see what he did just like that?" Naruto shouted swinging his arm out to the side. "Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster! And this kid who's no bigger than me he brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing! I mean what does that make us? We're just fumbling around, we don't know anything! HOW CAN I ACCEPT THAT?"

"Well, even if you don't accept it still, it did happen Naruto." Kakashi said titling his head and staring at Naruto. He placed a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair slightly. "In this world there are kids who are younger than you and yet stronger than me." As Kakashi said this he looked over his shoulder slightly and peered at Azuna.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and he looked at Azuna while Naruto didn't like his words at all. He turned his head away stubbornly and grunted. The boy in the tree held his arm out and disappeared with the wind again and appeared beside Zabuza's body. He picked Zabuza up and held half of his body on his back.

"Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, secrets that must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Also, you might want to make sure that Lady Azuna is alright and heal her as soon as possible. Our Azuna must not be allowed to die. If you have no intentions of healing her I ask you to hand her over."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Azuna while he stared down at her. Naruto, Tazuna and Sakura all looked at Azuna in confusion while the boy holding Zabuza just nodded.

"Lady – Lady _Azuna?_"Sakura wondered out loud staring wide eyed at the girl in Sasuke's arms.

"Very well then, please take care of her. She is important to everyone from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Please excuse me. Farewell." He said before he held his arm out again and vanished into the wind.

Naruto sucked in a gulp and looked around. "He disappeared!"

Kakashi pulled down his headband over his Sharingan eye with a sight while Naruto ran to where the boy had been. "He's gone Naruto. Let it go." Kakashi sighed staring into the sky.

Naruto growled and dropped to his knees. He then started to throw punches at the ground while giving it the coldest glare he could manage. "What are we doing here? We're nothing! Argh I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto." Sakura sighed sadly as they all looked at him.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and grabbed his arm stopping him from throwing another punch into the ground. "As ninja the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger, for the next enemy."

Naruto sighed as Kakashi let his arm go and he relaxed. He was still glaring at the ground but at least some of his anger had faded away.

"We haven't completed our mission yet." Kakashi announced. "We still need to get the bridge builder, to his bridge."

Tazuna laughed and tilted his hat upwards. "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya! But uh you can rest at my house once we get to the village!"

"Alright!" Kakashi called turning around and starting to walk. "Let's get a move on!"

As he took three steps Kakashi stopped abruptly. He was shaking slightly on his feet and his eyes were as round as saucers. He then fell face first into the ground making a loud thumping sound. Everyone gasped and ran towards Kakashi.

"Wha – What happened?" Sakura shouted in wonder.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto gulped as they stared at their fallen Sensei who was knocked out cold on the damp grass. "KAKASHI SENSEI?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Seventeen: The Same Hidden Energy: Part One:

Inside a small house double story house in the village Kakashi opened his eyes groaning while he lay on a soft bed made on to the floor. He turned his head and saw an unconscious Azuna sleeping in a bed beside him before he faced the roof again.

"Uh, I think I overdid it with my Sharingan." He muttered tiredly.

A woman with long dark hair named Tsunami stepped into the room and walked until she was standing beside Kakashi. "Waking up huh? Are you alright?" She asked kindly placing her hands on her hips.

"I've been better. It will be a week before I can move normally." Kakashi grunted through the pain as he tried to sit up.

"See, its better if you don't move so just lie down." She ordered in a motherly tone.

"Right." Kakashi sighed lying down again.

Beside him Azuna slowly started to open her eyes too as more footsteps could be heard. From under her blanket her hand moved up and pressed against her forehead. "Man I had the worst dream." Kakashi heard her mutter.

From the door to the room Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna and Sasuke walked in. They all saw Kakashi and Azuna's movement and Naruto grinned. "Look, the Sensei is coming around." He cheered walking further into the room.

"Azuna too, welcome back to the living loser." He snickered smirking. Azuna opened her eyes to see Sasuke come and sit beside her while Sakura sat on the furriest side away from her next to Kakashi and Naruto and Tazuna sit in front of both of them.

"So it wasn't a dream." Kakashi heard her mutter before she smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave her an odd look but she shook her head and sat up slowly letting Sakura talk. "Listen Sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything but if it puts that much strain on you maybe it's not worth it."

"Sorry." Kakashi apologised never taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"How are you feeling Azuna?" Tsunami asked giving her a stern look as she sat up.

"I'm feeling ok thank you." Azuna replied lifting up her black sleep shirt someone had changed her into and fingered the bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"Well, you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassin's so we'll be safe for a while." Tazuna laughed whipping his face with a cloth.

This was news to Azuna and she whipped her head around to stare at Tazuna in shock. "What?" She squeaked, her hand falling to her side.

"They took down Zabuza." Tazuna repeated slowly, only realising what this meant to Azuna when she looked down at the floor.

Pain flashed across her face before she let her hair fall in front of her, blocking her face. "Oh, right. Good to hear." She mumbled.

"Hmm, but you know, the boy in the mask? What about him?" Sakura wondered holding her chin in her hands.

_Boy in a mask? Could she be talking about Haku? No, Haku wasn't there when I was there. I would have seen him. She couldn't possibly be talking about him, no way. _Azuna panicked in her head.

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite Shinobi." Kakashi explained.

"What exactly do they do?" Sakura asked.

"The ANBU Black Ops, also known as the Inferno Squad destroy all traces of a rouge ninja's corpse. The Shinobi's body contains many secrets: Ninjutsu, chakra, special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of his village. If his enemy's find them his people could be in grave danger. For instance if I were to die at the hands of an enemy he would try to analyse my Sharingan. In the worst case, my entire Jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the Shinobi Trackers to prevent this, to keep their village secret's safe. If a ninja betrays his village the trackers hunt him down, eliminate him and obliterate every trace of his existence. That's their specialty." Kakashi explained.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep inside the forest the masked boy knelt against Zabuza's still body. He opened up his tool kit and pulled out a set of almost circular green scissors. He spoke to himself as he worked, to relieve the silence. "First I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood."

As he moved his hand over towards Zabuza's neck, Zabuza's hand snatched up and caught the boy before he could cut anything. This earned a gasped from the kid and stern deadly look from Zabuza as he tore the bandage away from his mouth revealing sharp teeth.

"That's enough!" Zabuza growled. "I'll do it!"

"So, you've already come back to life." The boy said softly as Zabuza struggled to sit up.

"Dammit, you're brutal Haku." Zabuza barked pulling the needles from his neck.

"You're the one who's Zabuza. If you keep pulling them out like that you really will be finished."

The needles clattered to the ground while Zabuza snarled staring at them. His eyes travelled up to Haku's and he groaned. "How long are you planning to wear that phoney mask? Take it off!"

"I have good memories of this mask and it was quite useful for tricking that ninja." Haku said as he held the mask in his hand and pulled it off. Behind the mask was a boy who had a very feminine appearance. He had warm, kind chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. He wore the Kirigakure headband on his forehead and smiled at Zabuza. His eyelashes were long for a boys and his mouth was turned up in a slight grin.

"If I hadn't intervened, you'd be dead by now." Haku continued as Zabuza spat. "That much is certain."

"Putting me in a temporary death state is fine but not through the pressure points in my neck!" Zabuza hollered pulling the bandage up around his mouth again. "Cruel as usual. I think you enjoy it!"

"It was the only sure way and I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body you'd complain about that even more." Haku gushed. "The neck is more vulnerable, there's no layer of muscle, so I could go straight into the pressure points."

Zabuza tried to shift his position but he found this impossible. Haku just grinned at him and continued on further. "There's no point trying to move you'll be numb for a week. Although if you are as stubborn as usual you'll probably be moving in half the time."

"You're so innocent and you're clever at the same time. Rare combination – that's why I keep you around."

"I'm still a kid what else do you expect?" Haku laughed blushing as he stood up. "The mist is cleared. Next time, will you be alright?"

"Next time I'll see right through his Sharingan!"

"And next time, what are you going to do about Azuna?" Haku asked softly. "She looked pretty bad, that wound could cause her trouble."

"Azuna's special power is back. Nozomi's death caused the fraction of the seal that he held to break. Even if I was to hurt her she would be fine."

"I'll go with you next time. I'll do something that will keep her from the fight. Put her to sleep or something."

"I keep forgetting that you love my daughter. It would kill you to have to fight against her." Zabuza smirked.

"Kill me it would." Haku said barely above a whisper as he stared out towards the ocean.

Back at the house Kakashi had managed to sit up and was now holding his hand against his head. He was in deep thought and he shut his eyes trying to concentrate. _What is this? _He mumbled. _If Zabuza is finished why do I feel this way? Something's wrong. It's like I missed something. _

"Hey are you ok? Sensei?" Naruto asked worried while he watched Kakashi space out.

Kakashi head snapped up and he reddened slightly under his mask. "Hm? Oh yeah, to finish what I was saying. Tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot so there is no room for error."

"Is that really important?" Sakura asked glancing at Azuna as she hid under her hair.

"Think about it. Do you know what that tracker did with Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked.

At the word 'body' Azuna flinched. As much as she wanted her father dead for what he did to Nozomi Azuna couldn't help but feel sad. He was her father after all. And even though he was a rouge ninja he stopped in covertly once a month to check on her and Nozomi. Brought them news on enemies and in return his children told them news of what was going on inside the village. They loved him and they knew that he loved them. So Azuna couldn't wrap her mind around why her father killed him and she couldn't fully grasp that he was dead either.

"We don't know what he did." Sakura said hesitating. "I mean, I guess he took it away somewhere."

"Exactly, but why?" Kakashi questioned. "He should have worked on Zabuza right there – as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the take-down. Do you remember what they were?"

"Throwing needles." Sasuke said after thinking for a moment. His eyes widened as he realised what had happened and he looked up shocked. "No way!"

"Exactly, none of it adds up." Kakashi said pressing a hand to his forehead again.

"What are you all jabbering about? You demolished that assassin." Tazuna said raising his voice slightly

Kakashi sighed silently and looked up a little annoyed. "Here's the truth: Zabuza's still alive."

Azuna lifted her head and looked at Kakashi with wide as. Tazuna's, Sakura's and Naruto's mouths all dropped open with shock and Tsunami's eyes widened slightly. _I don't know whether to be sad or happy that he is still alive. _Azuna thought as her eyes shook. _I don't know what to feel anymore. _

"WHAT? But he saw his body BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"But Kakashi Sensei you checked him yourself you said that his heart stopped!" Sakura whined.

"His heart did stop, but, that was just a temporary state, to simulate death." Kakashi said peering down. "The weapons that tracker used are called Senbon. They can pierce deeply but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ – not in the neck. They're modified for needles used for medical treatment like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them. First, he carried Zabuza's body away even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used Senbon which have precise effect but are rarely fatal. From these two factors we can conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to save him!" Kakashi explained.

"Come on! You're over thinking this aren't you?" Tazuna said in a gruff voice.

"Encountering suspicion the ninja prepares quickly – hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying."

Naruto grinned and clenched his hands into fists. He was shaking with excitement. His eyes were lit up like fireworks and his grin was clear. _Hm, he's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto's got another shot at him. _Kakashi thought in amusement.

"Sensei, you said 'prepare quickly'. But how can we do that when you can barely move?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi laughed and gave her a closed eyed smile. "I can still train you."

"Hold on! A little last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza! You could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan! We have to be reasonable about this!" Sakura shouted. _ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED? CHA! _Sakura's inner voice screamed.

"Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because, you all helped me." Kakashi said narrowing his eyes a little. "You've grown. Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked tunning into the conversation.

"You've grown the most!" Kakashi laughed smiling at him.

Naruto laughed and smiled. _He does seem stronger and more confident but. _Sakura wondered. "So you noticed Kakashi-Sensei? Now things are going to get better believe it!" He laughed.

Kakashi turned to face Azuna as she stared at the floor. He thought back to when they were in the forest and narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "While we are on this topic." Kakashi said, drawing Azuna's attention. "Why don't you tell us about your father and your brother,and the whole situation with your village _Lady Azuna_?"

Kakashi already knew that answer but he needed to know if she knew just exactly what she meant to her village.

Azuna's head snapped up as she stared at Kakashi. He had called her by her formal name. No one had called her 'Lady Azuna' since she left Kirigakure. Azuna didn't really know why they called her that. Something to do with her family and the fact that she was destined to be the greatest Mizukage the world has ever seen. She didn't really believe it though, as she believed that her brother was the top Water Shinobi. She always had. "How do you know of my formal name?"

_Huh? Formal name? _Tazuna and Sakura thought in unison. _How important is she to her village? _Sasuke wondered staring at her as she looked scared.

"Don't worry Azuna you can tell us anything! I'm an ace ninja so everything will be fine. Believe it!" Naruto smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"No I don't believe it and nothing will be fine!" A small boy's voice shouted.

Everyone turned around the see a small boy wearing green overalls, a white bucket hat and brown sandals. He had a look of anger and disgust on his face as he looked at the ninja and less painful look as he looked at Tazuna.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at the boy.

"Ah! Inari where ya been?" Tazuna laughed holding his arms out.

"Welcome back Grandpa!" The boy shouted as he ran into Tazuna's arms in a hug.

"Inari that was very rude!" Tsunami scolded. "These ninja help your Grandpa and brought him here safely!"

"It's ok, its ok I'm rude to them too!" Tazuna said chuckling as he patted Inari's head.

"Mum don't you see these people are going to die!" Inari shouted at his mother. "Gato and his men will come back and find them and wipe them out!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT?" Naruto yelled leaping up from his position on the floor. "Listen up! Do you know what a Super Ninja is? Well that's me only a lot better! I'm gonna be Hokage! This Gato or Blato or whatever he's called is no match for a real hero like me!"

"Ha, there's no such thing as heroes. You're just full of stupid ideas!" Inari said coldly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto shouted again stomping over to Inari ready to punch his lights out. Sakura jumped up and held him back though despite his struggling.

"Naruto!" She cried. "Calm down!"

"If you wanna stay alive you should go back where you came from." Inari spat angrily before he started to walk towards the door.

"Inari, wait. Where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"To look out at the ocean! I want to be alone!"

As Inari left the room Tazuna turned to the ninja with a sorry expression. "Sorry about that."

Naruto left the room after Inari ready to put him in his place. He stomped up the stairs and went to go find Inari's room. As he searched her heard the faint sounds of crying and he walked towards it. All of Naruto's anger faded as he saw Inari crying over a photo and sometimes shouting out to his father.

_Somewhere far away…_

Water. The cool flow that somehow burned my skin. The wave of power and energy so intense that it caused me to sweat in my sleep. And all I could think was: _I have felt this before. _Do you know that feeling? That feeling that you instantly recognise something even if you haven't seen, felt or heard of it for a long time? Well, that was happening to me right now.

My dreams had been invaded by this energy. And even though it wasn't complete. Even though all the energy wasn't there it still felt the same. It still felt like water was being tipped down my spine. And I could see it to. Large waves rising up and crashing over rocks. The sea in the middle of a storm and the full depths of the ocean under the moonlight.

There was something else to. In the midst of the waves there was a flash of blue. Something that wasn't water or the sky. It was like thin blue strands. These strands were long and they thrashed around something pale, something that I recognised as skin. The strands were strands of hair. All I could see was the neck and chin, and a fraction of the cheek and mouth but it was enough for me to realise that this was a girl.

I narrowed my eyes in my sleep and tried to focus on the girl. I remember her. Years ago, six to be exact, I remember seeing her long blue hair trashing around her face. She was young then and I could only see her for a few days before her power was cut off. Before it suddenly disappeared. But as soon as I saw the eyes of the girl in my dreams now I knew that she was the same one.

Her eyes were round and innocent, but they had a sad shadow. Her eyelashes were thick and dark and when she blinked they casted long shadows down the parts of her face that I could see. But what caught me the most about her eyes were the colour. The deep ocean blue that was the same shade as her long, beautiful hair. But even then, what made me notice the colour was what was dancing inside her eyes. Dark, angry waves crashed through her eyes making them feel ghostly and full of longing and pain. It was the waves that echoed in her eyes that made her who she was. That made her like me. It caused her to make me not to be the only one of us out there. It was now confirmed. I need to find this girl. And I need to find her now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Eighteen: The Same Hidden Energy: Part Two:

Kakashi, Azuna, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had made their way out into the forest. Kakashi was on crutches and all the Genin stood in a line and although hesitant Kakashi was letting Azuna train. She didn't want to feel left out and if she was training she couldn't be questioned on her past with thankfully – due to Inari's interruption – the rest hadn't got a chance to talk to her about it.

"Alright, training starts now!" Kakashi announced. "First we will begin with the review of chakra – the ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We know that." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"He's right!" Naruto chirped. "A long time ago we learnt about – uh – Catra!"

"Chakra." Kakashi corrected with a sigh. "Go ahead Sakura."

"Alright Naruto, I'll explain it simply so you can understand it." Sakura said. "Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in Jutsu – it's the source of all his power. Now this energy has two forms: Physical Energy that exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together and Spiritual Energy the primal source of power that is intensified through training and experience. As you see these two types of chakra must be drawn out and brought together in order to perform Jutsu. Notice the interplay between normal and spiritual power – that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the chakra."

"Right on all points." Kakashi praised. "Iruka- Sensei really did have some excellent students."

"Ha!" Sakura laughed sticking her tongue out at Naruto and Azuna but hoped she appeared smart in front of Sasuke.

"Gah! What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations! The whole point is to learn the Jutsu isn't it?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto's right for once." Sasuke said calmly. "We're already using chakra energy in our Jutsu."

"NO! You have not mastered this power you've barely scratched the surface of it!" Kakashi yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down and listen, it's just like Sakura said. You have to call on physical and spiritual energies and then combined them within yourself. But – how do you do that? Each Jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at the proportions – hoping they'd come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra unless you can balance and control it it's all worthless! The Jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way, then you're out of chakra and you can't fight at all. You're just a target!" Kakashi explained.

"Well, uh how do we change that?" Naruto asked laughing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Train so hard that control your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line."

Azuna wanted to say that she could already do this. That she could control her chakra perfectly because Nozomi almost made that point clear. She had been in complete control of her chakra for years now. But maybe Kakashi wouldn't believe her. Whatever they were doing Azuna hoped it was a little challenging.

"What, do we have to do?" Sakura asked after a moment of hesitation.

Kakashi chuckled and looked up at them. "Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" All four Genin asked in disbelief.

"That's right. But, there's just one rule: No Hands."

"What? You're kidding? Sakura asked while deadpanning.

_Well it's safe to say I've never done that before. Is it easier than walking on water because I can do that in my sleep! It should be easier though, considering that this tree isn't going anywhere and water is constantly moving. I should be able to do this – hopefully. _

"Am I?" Kakashi taunted. "Let's see."

Kakashi focused for a moment and then started to make his way over to the tree. Because of his crutches he was going very slowly. But when he made it to the tree he placed his foot on it confidently and then started to walk his way up, still using his crutches.

"He's climbing." Naruto said in awe.

"Straight up and he's only using his feet." Sakura finished for Naruto.

"That's amazing." Azuna breathed watching as Kakashi walked onto a branch upside down. He didn't seem faze that he was hanging upside down. _Kakashi really is incredible. _Azuna thought in admiration.

"Well you get the idea." Kakashi laughed. "Focus the chakra to the souls of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply to power of chakra."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled. "That's a nice trick but how does it help us fight Zabuza?"

"It's the only way to fight him Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja. This type of type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy. And the bottoms of the feet and the most difficult places to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to master any Jutsu! Well, theoretically. The second point is to learn to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels – a deadly mistake. To avoid this maintaining chakra must become second nature –effortless. Well I could talk about this all day but that won't advance your skills will it? You need to apply the power of chakra through training." Kakashi explained holding four Kunai knives in his hand. He threw them down so that a Kunai landed in front of each student.

"Use the Kunai knife to mark the tree the highest you can climb – without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark the next time and the next. At first you'll need to run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible. Until you get used to it. Ready?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Azuna and Sakura all tore their Kunai from the ground and grinned up at their teacher. "I'm more than ready this is going to be no sweat all the way believe it!" Naruto shouted. "Remember what you said Sensei I'm the one who's grown the most!"

"You're definitely the one who talks the most. NOW GET FOCUSED AND DO IT!" Kakashi yelled. "And Azuna if your wound gives you trouble go back to the house. We don't want you reopening it."

"Yes Sensei." Azuna said as she began to focus.

The rest of the group began to focus as well. Naruto was giving himself encouragement through his mind while trying to draw up his energy. _First I need to draw the chakra to the bottom of my feet. _Then all at the same time everyone felt their chakra and began to charge at different tree.

As Azuna was running she could almost feel herself sticking to the ground. _Man I think I'm putting in too much chakra. _She thought as her feet finally made contact with the tree. As Naruto ran at his tree he got to steps up it before he fell back down again clutching his head in pain. Sasuke had made it about several metres up the tree before one of his feet burst the bark. He quickly made a mark with his Kunai before he jumped back and landed on the ground with ease. _This is harder than I thought. The balance has to be perfect. If the chakra's to strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off. But if it's not strong enough you just tumble back down, like Naruto. _Sasuke thought gazing at his tree to Naruto rolling on the floor.

"That's about what I expected from Sasuke, and Naruto." Kakashi said sighing as he looked at his blonde haired student.

"Hey this is fun!" Sakura called. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi all turned towards the sound of her voice and found her way up high in a tree. She was sitting on a branch and grinning down at her team mates.

"Well, looks like half of the female population of the squad has the most advanced chakra control. Well done Sakura." Kakashi praised. _Hmm, where is Azuna?_

"Yeah well done Sakura I always knew you were awesome! Believe it!" Naruto cheered. _It does sort of tick me off though. _

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled looking around for Azuna.

_I thought Sasuke would be impressed but now he's mad at me! _Sakura thought in dismay bowing her head. _Why's it always like that? _

"Well not only does Sakura understand chakra she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day didn't we? Seems Sakura's got the best chance of that wouldn't you say? And as for the great Uchiha Clan, well maybe they're not so great after all."

"Shut up Sensei you talk too much!" Sakura yelled. _Sasuke's gonna hate me now! _

"Hey! Can I come down now?" Azuna's voice rang from above them. Everyone peered up into the canopy of the trees but they could not see her. "I mean the clouds are pretty and all but this height is making me nervous."

"What! Clouds?" Sasuke almost shouted running forward to get a better look. Naruto followed Sasuke movements and as they both squinted into the sky they could see flashes of Azuna's long blue hair against her yellow Kimono at the very top of the trees. Sakura and Kakashi already being in trees could see her more clearly and behind Kakashi's mask his mouth was hanging open.

_How the? On the first try? Has she done this before? When I was talking about it she looked so confused, as if she hadn't. And then she looked like she was trying to convince herself that she could do it! This girl really is the Prodigy Child. She really is what they call her: The Lady of the Ocean. _

"Well, well it looks like if we are going back to the Hokage statement Azuna has Mizukage in the bag. And well, looks like the Momochi's are far greater than the Uchiha's. Well done Azuna, you may come back down if you wish."

_How is she so good at everything? Did she go through some kind of special training? Does she have a secret Kekkei Genkai? How is she so strong and talented? How is it that she has a 'formal name' and that she is so important to her village to be given one? How can she be the daughter of a creep like Zabuza and still be this amazing girl? Why is she so special? _Sasuke thought as slowly Azuna started to make her way down.

"Seriously guys, I don't mean to be a drama queen here but ah!" Azuna said her voice shaking slightly as she talked before she squealed. Azuna lost her grip on the tree branch for a moment which caused her to cry out but as soon as she composed herself she continued. "But this height is seriously terrifying."

"You're a ninja how can you be afraid of heights?" Sasuke wondered aloud slightly mocking her.

"Well, I don't know. I think it may have something to do with the fact that – _crap!_" Azuna hissed as she lost her balance again. Only this time, she couldn't recover. As she was only halfway to Sakura she began to fall at quite a high height.

"Oh no." Kakashi breathed, feeling completely useless at this stage.

As Azuna fell she dug around in her weapons pouch and pulled out two Kunai she held one in each hand and spun in the air. She dug her knives into the closest tree she could catch but she was still be dragged to the ground. The Kunai were making deep gouges in the tree where they were ripping through but Azuna knew they had stopped her from falling fast and hard.

Despite this information Azuna squinted her eyes shut and they were still tightly shut when she stopped moving. "Azuna." Sasuke said loudly although to Azuna's ears he felt a thousand miles away. "Azuna you can open your eyes now."

Azuna's feet were only three inches from ground but she still refused to open her eyes. Sasuke took another step closer to her as he already stood near her. He was getting ready to catch her if he needed to and only he could see how tightly she was holding onto the Kunai. "Azuna." He said again touching her hand softly.

"I really hate heights." She breathed shakily as she finally let go of the Kunai. She opened her eyes briefly before shutting them again and fell backwards. As she was about to hit the ground Sasuke caught her and sent a confused glare at her closed eyes.

"What the heck?" He hissed slapping her cheeks slightly to get her to wake up.

"Forget it Sasuke she's out cold. Her injuries and her fear of the height caused her to pass out. She'll wake up soon. Just place her near a tree." Kakashi said shaking his head and laughing at his blue haired student.

Sasuke did as he was told and then walked backwards away from her resuming the position he was in before. "Alright, despite Azuna's little...hiccup, she made it all the way to the top, on the first try, effortlessly. You'll never be able to match her, well, unless, you try super hard Oh So Great Uchiha and apparent Future Hokage." Kakashi mocked.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other glaring. If looks could kill these two would have died a long time ago. _Alright, I think they're motivated. _Kakashi thought pleased. _Of course Naruto and Sasuke both have far more chakra within. If this training works their mastery of chakra will become a valuable asset. _

"Alright! First I'll match Sasuke! Then I'm going all the way to the top! Believe it!" Naruto cheered.

Azuna groaned in her sleep. _Something isn't right here. _She thought as she gazed around in her dream. _This just feels wrong. What the heck is it? _She was standing on large rocks near the ocean. The sea was slowly growing wilder and Azuna looked to the sky as large storm clouds appeared overhead and bolts of lightning dove into the sea. She stared into the storm, squinting her eyes and not bothering to shield herself from the rain.

The closer she looked into the storm the more clearer the image became. She saw a flash of pale blond hair that reached the shoulders of someone. As Azuna looked harder she noticed that it was a boy and she could see him surrounded by lightning. _What is this? _She wondered scared. Suddenly Azuna saw pale grey eyes suddenly turn darker and darker until they were black. Then, in the onyx eyes were flashes of bright yellow light. This boy had lightning in his eyes. Azuna screamed before the dream slipped away and she was left with an empty mind. A sleep of hollow dreams.

Back inside the deep dark forest where the sun shined blue and purple Zabuza lay in a bed. The bright blue cover was thrown over him so that you could only see his head. Haku sat beside him on a stool watching Zabuza as he rested. He was thinking about Azuna and how his smile could always make her laugh. He wished that he could see her smile again. But maybe, now that they were enemies, he would never see that smile again.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and footsteps echoed the halls. They shut the door with a squeak and Haku turned slightly towards the people. Haku saw Gato in the middle, the short man who thought that he could rule the world and on either side of him two ninja with swords at their waists.

"Some Jounin. The unbeatable ninja just got beat – limping back home like some pathetic weakling." Gato chuckled. "Demon of the Hidden Mist more like: Coward of the Hidden Mist!"

Gato's last statement cause Haku to stand up, stomping his feet loudly. He did not turn around but a blind man could tell that he was mad. The two ninja beside Gato stepped closer to him and readied their swords to attack Haku if necessary.

"Drawing swords?" Haku asked teasingly.

"Hang on a minute." Gato ordered stepping through the ninja and walking right up next to Zabuza. "Alright let's see what you have to say about this fiasco. And don't play possum I know you can talk."

He reached his hand over to Zabuza to either pull the blanket down or strangle him. Haku didn't wait to find out if it was one of those options or another. His hand snaked out and grabbed Gato's arm firmly.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him." Haku hissed through gritted teeth squeezing harder on Gato's arm.

"GAH! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT!" Gato screamed in pain.

The two ninja protecting Gato reached for their swords ready to attack Haku. He saw this and appeared behind them grabbing their swords right from their hands. Haku held the swords in the form of an X so that the blades brushed along the ninja's necks. _That's impossible. _The large one with the tattoo thought. _No one can move that fast. _The ninja with grey hair breathed.

"Don't push me! I'm in a really foul mood." Haku warned threateningly glaring at the ninja.

Haku chucked the swords away and moved back to Zabuza's side. "Argh one chance and that's it! Fail this time and I'll cut you off and there'll be no one left to cover for you!" Gato shouted before turning back to his ninja. "Let's go."

The three left the room and Haku sat back down on the stool he was on before. Zabuza gave him a disapproving look before scolding him. "Haku, that wasn't necessary."

In truth Zabuza was going to kill Gato right there and then. He had a Kunai knife in his hand under the sheets ready to stab him with he got close enough. And Haku knew.

"Perhaps, but it's too early to take out Gato. He's still our best cover. Think about it. The murders would draw their attention. Then they'd be after us again. We need restraint." Haku said talking about the Kirigakure Tracker-Ninja.

"Ah, right." Zabuza sighed closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Back in the forest where the young Genin were training Azuna had woken up and was ordered back to the house. Naruto was still trying his hardest the climb the tree but was finding it really difficult. Sasuke was the same and he was glaring at his tree but he just wanted to set it on fire. Sakura, although good at it, still needed to train to get to the top. She was lying on the ground however panting from exhaustion. She looked over at Naruto and Sasuke with a confused looked before shutting her eyes briefly.

_I'm totally worn out. How can they just keep going like that? _She wondered. _Ha! Naruto isn't making any progress at all. Knowing him any minute know he'll give up and throw a tantrum. _Just as she thought Naruto stomped his foot and yelled at the tree. _There he goes. He's so predictable it's embarrassing. _

What Sakura didn't predict was Naruto walking over to her and sitting down beside her. "Hey, you're good at this, how about some advice?" Naruto asked. "But please don't tell Sasuke I asked. Please! Please!"

Sakura just looked at him in shock while Sasuke looked over wondering what he was doing. Kakashi smiled at Naruto and Sakura and nodded his head. _He's catching on. From now on he'll get stronger and stronger. How strong? After all Naruto possesses more chakra than Sasuke. In fact, the amount of chakra he possesses is greater than my own. _


	19. Chapter 19

Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!

Chapter Nineteen: Spills to the Uchiha:

Sakura sat on the railing of the bridge. She was watching all the men work on different parts of bridge while she yawned. They were nailing and tightening bolts. And there were men, like Tazuna, who were hauling large metal poles over their shoulders and moving them. Tazuna looked over at Sakura while she yawned and frowned.

"Are you always this lazy?" Tazuna asked as he stomped by her.

Sakura held her hand over her mouth and sighed. She didn't really have anything to say so she just looked at Tazuna as she closed her mouth.

"Where's the girl with the daddy issues, the weird blonde kid and the one with the attitude?" He asked putting the wood down.

"They are training – climbing trees. Well the boys are Azuna is at home resting." Sakura said.

"Too tough for you?" Tazuna mocked.

"No in fact I'm the best – expect for Azuna, of course the little brat thinks she's so special – but anyway that's why the Sensei sent me here to guard you."

"You're joking." Tazuna laughed which caused Sakura to get the angriest glare she could manage plastered on her face as she looked at Tazuna.

Tazuna turned around ready to go get another metal beam when a man who would have been in his late forties approached him. He held his yellow hardhat under his arm as he stopped in front of Tazuna to talk to him.

"Uh, Tazuna I need to talk to you."

"Huh? What about?" Tazuna asked whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"Uh, well, the thing is. I've been thinking a lot about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough, I want out."

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO QUIT OUT ON ME JUST LIKE THAT! YOU'RE KIDDING!" Tazuna screamed truly outraged.

"You know, I stayed on because of our friendship but I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here. Gato and his thugs will show up eventually. And when they do they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now while we can still get out of this alive?" The man said.

"No chance." Tazuna growled after a few moments pause. "This is our bridge. Our island is poor and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the main land. Comers trade and hope! That's what we're building here."

"There's not going to be much hope if we're all dead."

"It's already noon, let's break from lunch." Tazuna growled walking straight past the man. He was angry and everyone could see it in the way that he walked.

"Tazuna, let's not end it like this." The man cried reaching out to him as he walked past.

"Save your breath. Oh and Giichi don't bother coming back after lunch."

Later on that day while the sun was low in the sky Naruto and Sasuke were still trying there hardest the climb the trees. Naruto was sitting on the floor staring up at his tree with a glare. He was panting loudly and waving his limbs around in irritation.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD?" He shouted beating the ground with his fists.

Sasuke was also panting heavily and glaring at his tree. He was finding it difficult as well but as the time went on he was finding that he could climb higher. It was frustrating the both of them but they refused to give up. Sasuke and Naruto both turned their heads towards each other glaring. Then suddenly they both stood up quickly and their glares deepened.

_I'm not gonna lose out to you! _Naruto spat at Sasuke in his head. Then they both turned and sprinted towards the tree where they ran up as far as their determination could take them.

While this was happening Azuna stood in the kitchen with Tsunami helping out. Tsunami constantly told Azuna that she didn't need to help her but Azuna only smiled. She enjoyed the work actually. She and Nozomi used to take turns at different jobs back at the house where they lived. While Tsunami was washing up Azuna was drying the dishes they were preparing all the equipment for dinner while they waited on Sakura and Tazuna to bring home some food.

After Azuna dried the last plate Tsunami smiled at her and began to stack them on the counter. "Thanks for all your help Azuna."

"Oh it was nothing." Azuna laughed scratching the back of her head. "If they are going to make me stay home I may as well be useful."

"Well it is very much appreciated."

Azuna laughed and peered out the window. "Hey Tsunami, can I take a shower?"

"Of course you can, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I just feel kind of dirty."

"Alrighty then, off you go." Tsunami laughed turning back towards the dishes she was stacking.

Azuna quickly pulled off her shoes and stepped out into the main part of the house. She did want to have a shower but she also wanted to see if she could control the tingling feeling that happened whenever she touched the water. She also wondered if she touched the water, would she see the lightning boy again. Would she see more of his face? So that she can maybe understand why he was in her dream? _No you silly girl. It was a dream that's all it was. You probably saw some random on the street and now he is randomly appearing in your dreams, in the middle of a storm with lightning in his eyes. _

Azuna put a finger to her lip as she made her way up the stairs. Her reasoning didn't sound very convincing even to her. It was a stupid thought and she shook her head to clear it from her mind. But those eyes, the grey that turned so quickly into onyx, were burned into her memory. The lightning that struck through the colour made her lips tremble. _Who are you lightning boy? And why are you appearing in my dreams? _

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She locked it and walked to the middle of the small room. Looking at the reflection in the mirror Azuna subconsciously moved all her hair over to one shoulder. Sighing she took her Leaf Headband off the top of her head and placed it on the vanity.

Azuna reached into the shower and turned on the water and quickly pulled her hand back so she wouldn't get wet. She then took her clothes off and stepped into the shower closing the glass door behind her. She was pressed up against the wall away from the water afraid of what might happen if she took two steps forward. After breathing out the breath she was holding Azuna stepped forward and let the water fall on her. The water immediately coated Azuna and sent the hot tingling floating across her body. Azuna jerked back away from it and moved her hair from her face.

"Stop being such a baby Azuna." She hissed to herself. "Just calm down."

She slowly walked back into the water and breathed steadily. The water trickled down her body and washed away all the dirt and other things on her body. After a small while the tingling didn't bother Azuna anymore and she just soaked up all the water. Sometimes the water stung her but it mostly just stuck to its normal tingling feeling.

"If I just stay clam I can control the prickling feeling." She whispered.

Azuna sighed and turned off the water. She opened the door and grabbed the towel hanging on the back of the bathroom door. After wrapping it around herself Azuna stepped out of the shower and onto the tiled floor. She lifted her head slowly and looked into the mirror. As she saw her reflection Azuna let out a high pitched scream.

Staring back at Azuna was indeed her own reflection but her eyes were different. Instead of the normal ocean blue colour she legit had the ocean in her eyes. Dark waves were crashing in her eyes in the form of a storm. Her eyes were widened in horror and her hands were shaking by her cheeks. _The boy with the lightning and now I have waves? _

Sakura and Tazuna had just come home from the market. They placed the food on the table and Sakura looked around after taking a seat at the table. "Where is Azuna?"

"She is upstairs taking a shower." Tsunami smiled.

Suddenly from upstairs there was a high scream. Everyone's head whipped towards the sound and Sakura shot up from her seat. She held her hands up to Tsunami and Tazuna telling them to stay put while Sakura pulled out a Kunai knife and sprinted out of the room and up the stairs.

She stood outside the bathroom door hesitantly and put a hand on the door knob. She was about to knock but thought twice about it. Sakura suddenly made up her mind and rammed her shoulder into the door effectively breaking the lock and forcing the door open. Sakura saw Azuna sitting on the floor with a towel wrapped around her. Her hands were shaking by her face hiding her eyes.

"Azuna what is it, what is wrong?" Sakura asked stepping forward. When she didn't respond Sakura dropped the Kunai and ran to Azuna and crouched beside her. "Azuna?"

Suddenly responding to Sakura Azuna turned her head and stared at her while her lips trembled. Sakura's eyes went as wide as saucers as she saw the dark blue waves crashing in her eyes. Azuna could see the panicked look on Sakura face and she gripped her long blue hair.

"_Just what is wrong me with me?_" Azuna hissed accenting each word sounding like she had to force them from her mouth. Her whole body began to shake as she brought her knees up and buried her face in them as she began to cry. "_What kind of monster am I?_"

Sakura's face softened as she looked at Azuna. She knelt in front of her and pulled Azuna into her arms. Azuna's head was tucked under Sakura's chin and she stroked Azuna's damp hair in an attempt to calm her down. "You're not a monster Azuna." She whispered.

"You seem to hate me enough." Azuna sniffed. "I thought you would be all over the 'I'm a Monster' theory."

Sakura stiffened slightly and shut her eyes. "I don't hate you Azuna."

Azuna snorted and cursed as the tears still fell down her face. "You could have fooled me."

"It's just I love Sasuke so much and to see another girl love him and for him to accept her just – annoys me slightly."

"I don't love Sasuke." Azuna said. Sakura could just tell from her tone that she was frowning and rolling her eyes.

Sakura pulled back and looked into Azuna's eyes. "You – you don't?"

"No of course not." She said shaking her head. There were still the waves in her eyes but they were lighter and not as terrifying. "Sasuke is just a friend. It's because I'm not infatuated with him that he – as you say it – accepts me."

Sakura just blinked at Azuna and stood up away from her. "I'm going to leave you to get changed. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi will be coming back soon and dinner will be ready then."

On her way out Sakura picked up the Kunai and put it back into her pouch as she was closing the door Azuna stopped her by the call of her name. She turned around slowly as Azuna was on her hands and knees ready to get up. She looked up at Sakura through her hair, the waves still clearly visible and still clearly haunting.

"Yes Azuna?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"For everything."

"Well, you're welcome." Sakura smiled as she walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Azuna stood up and looked back in the mirror. She saw the waves in her eyes clearly and she began to shake again. She pushed her hair away from her face and peered into the mirror closer. She had no idea why her eyes were full of waves but she was sure it had to do with her power that Nozomi was talking about. Azuna bowed her head and stared at her hands which were gripping the vanity. _And it must have something to do with the lightning eyed boy, considering that his eyes had images in them that were as haunting as my own. _

Back in the forest Sasuke and Naruto were still trying to climb the trees. They both sprinted up them and Naruto was the first to cave on this run. He was pushed off the tree so he quickly marked his spot and landed back on the ground staring up at Sasuke as he breathed heavily. _He's still climbing. That's impossible._

Sasuke suddenly lost it and marked his place before he jumped on the trunks off the trees to get down safely. _Damn, he's catching up to me inch by inch! _He growled as he landed on the ground.

Naruto growled at the sight of Sasuke but he shook his head and shut his eyes. _No, no, no! If I think about Sasuke I'll lose my concentration, believe it! Come on Naruto, centre yourself. _He thought and his mind wandered back to when he asked for Sakura's help.

_Naruto walked over to her and crouched down beside Sakura. "Hey, you're good at this, how about some advice?" Naruto asked. "But please don't tell Sasuke I asked. Please! Please!"_

_Sakura just looked at him in shock while Sasuke looked over wondering what he was doing. Sakura sighed and nodded her head blinking. "Alright, chakra requires spiritual energy so if you get all anxious and frantic it doesn't work. You have to relax and totally focus on the tree. That's how you get a steady chakra flow in the bottoms of your feet." _

Naruto held his hands in a hand sign and tried to focus. _Relax, focus on the tree. _He thought as the chakra began to build up in his feet. _Yeah I can feel it! _He shouted looking up with a smile. _I'm going all the way this time!_

As he began to run Sasuke called out to him. "Hey Naruto."

This caused Naruto to trip and fall flat on his face. He shot up with the angriest expression he could muster up and glared at Sasuke. "GAH, SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WAS TRYING TO FOCUS MY CHAKRA!"

"Well uh, you know, the thing is." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Argh, the thing is what?" Naruto grumbled crossing his arms across his chest. _That's strange, he never talks to me. What's he up to? _

"You, you know, you asked Sakura for advice when she was here. So what did she tell you?" Sasuke asked turning his head to the side while his eyebrow twitched.

Naruto was not expecting this from Sasuke so his eyes were as wide as the full moon. He got a sly grin on his face and laughed before getting a slightly bored look on his face as he spoke to him. "I'm not telling you."

The comment from Naruto caused Sasuke to turn to him in anger, growling at him. The two of them stared at each other for a long time. The tension between the two of them was prenominal. If their glares deepened the slightest inch it was possible that the two of them could kill each other by looks alone.

Later on, back at the house, after night hard fallen there was a large racket going on at the dinner table. Naruto and Kakashi sat on one side of the table with Sasuke and Inari sat opposite them. Tazuna was at the head of the table nearest the sink where Tsunami was washing up and at the other head sat Sakura and Azuna.

"This is fantastic; it's been ages since we've had so many quests around our table." Tazuna laughed fixing his glasses.

Sasuke and Naruto were hastily shovelling food into their mouths. They were eating like it was their last day on earth AND they had never seen food before. Azuna's eyes darted between the two boys and she slowly sipped her soup like Sakura was. She had never seen two boys eat so much let alone this quickly. _Even Nozomi didn't eat like this and he is the biggest pig I know. _Azuna said inside her mind.

Then, at the same time, Naruto and Sasuke stood up holding their bowls in the air shouting. "I want some more!"

When they realised that they had just copied each other their eyes met and they glared at each other. They were practically sending lightning dancing across the table. They growled at each other and then they sat down and turned to the sides, throwing up all the food they had just scoffed down.

Sakura had had enough of their piggery and stood up slamming her hands down on the table. The sudden bang in front of Azuna made her jump and look up at Sakura with wide eyes while trying to save her soup from either being crushed by Sakura or stolen by one of the boys.

"DON'T EAT SO MUCH IF YOUR GONNA PUKE IT UP!" Sakura shouted glaring back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto.

"I have to eat." Sasuke panted wiping his mouth.

"And I have to eat more than him. It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him." Naruto growled through gritted teeth.

"That's true. But puking won't help you." Kakashi nodded crossing him arms.

After everyone finished eating Azuna stood up and gathered everyone's dishes so she could help Tsunami. Her mind was still on the waves in her eyes and it was still freaking her out. When she brought the dishes to the sink she almost fainted at the sight of the water. The images of her eyes were permanently inked into her brain. The feeling of cold dread washed over her, but she pushed it back. _No Zuney, don't. Don't think about it. Be strong. A ninja never shows their weaknesses. Just calm down and don't think about it. _

"Oh thank you Azuna you really don't need to keep helping me." Tsunami smile taking the dishes from Azuna and putting them in the sink.

"No, it's my pleasure really." Azuna grinned taking the freshly made tee off the stove and putting on the table. Tsunami brought over cups and Azuna filled up a cup for everyone passing it around the table.

Sakura stood up and walked in front of a family photo. It looked like it had been torn and Sakura was really curious about it. Naruto glugged down his tea while everyone else sipped it and Azuna eyed him strangely.

_I wonder if he has forgiven me from when the demon brother's attacked. He hasn't really been talking to me since then. I really hope I didn't blow our friendship over saving him. I wouldn't think Naruto would get so angry over that though. _

Azuna sadly looked down at her tea and bit her lip. _Tea is manly water. If I drink this or if it touches my skin will the waves come back? Is there a way I can make them disappear? I don't want to give up drinking things like tea just for the sake of my own eyes. _Azuna put her tea back on the table deciding to be safe rather than sorry.

"Excuse me this picture is torn. Is there some reason for that?" Sakura asked turning around. "Inari you kept glancing at it all through dinner. It looks like there was someone else in the picture but they got torn out. I mean that's kind of strange isn't it?"

Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami and gasped at once. Inari didn't look up from staring at the table. Tsunami kept her eyes on the dishes and Tazuna was gazing somewhere off into the distance wishing that Sakura hadn't brought it up.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said sadly without turning around.

"They used to call him a hero in this land." Tazuna mumbled solemnly looking down at the table.

Inari climbed off of his chair and walked towards the door with his head bowed shutting it behind him soundlessly. "Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami shouted after her son. She quickly walked to the door concerned about her son and pulled it open violently. "Father you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari! You know that!"

Tsunami then stomped out of the room with a grunt slamming the door behind her. Azuna looked after Tsunami sadly but turned back to face Tazuna when he made a pained grunting sound. Azuna shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. _There is always so much drama hanging out with the Leaf Shinobi. _Azuna thought opening her eyes again as Sakura began to talk.

"Inari's so, I mean what happened to him?" Sakura wondered staring at the closed door.

"Hmm, is there a story behind this?" Kakashi wondered turning towards Tazuna.

"He wasn't his real father he came into our family later. And he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days Inari used to laugh all the time. Ah, but then." Tazuna said as he clenched his fists while his tears splattered over the table. "But all that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day everything changed."

Everyone calmingly sat and listened to Tazuna speak. He told the group about how Inari almost drowned to have his 'father' Kaiza save him. Kaiza was a hero to the village and save it once when it was about to be flooded. Inari was proud of him and Kaiza in turn was proud of Inari. Listening to how strong and brave a man Kaiza was made Azuna's heart warm.

_He reminds me of Nozomi. He's so eager to jump in, willing to do anything to help his people and his village. Nozomi was like that. Sometimes a bit naïve and childish but Kirigakure recognised him as a great man. Someone willing and deserving of the title of Mizukage – a man who could lead his people and turn his village into something far greater than what it is. Kaiza has the same qualities that Nozomi had in that department. Some people in this world are just natural born heroes. They are just born great men, destined to change the world. _

Tazuna's story started to turn dark when Gato came and terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him and in turn was killed by Gato and his men. He was killed in front of everyone and from that day on no one stood up to Gato. Inari saw the whole thing and from then own believed that what Kaiza told him – about how he was going to protect the village and all of its people – was a complete and utter lie.

Naruto thought back to when he first met Inari about how he said that there was no such thing as a hero. Then to the time where he saw him crying over his father's photo. Naruto eyes became wild with a determined glint and Azuna raised an eyebrow at him as he pushed himself away from the table only to fall flat on his face.

"What are you doing down there Naruto?" Sakura asked a little annoyed while Azuna just turned to look at him.

"You better take the day off, no more training. You've used too much chakra. If you push any harder it could kill you." Kakashi said.

"I'm gonna – prove it." Naruto said through gritted teeth as he made his way to his feet.

"Hmm?" Tazuna wondered looking up from his tea.

"Prove what?" Sakura and Azuna said at the same time.

"I'll prove that, that it's true! That in this world – there are real heroes!" Naruto said in excitement. He then ran out of the door leaving it swinging behind him.

"Naruto wait!" Azuna cried reaching out to the door as swung shut. "Don't go you'll get yourself killed." Azuna mumbled after realising he had gone.

"What an idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Oh well he's gone now nothing we can do about it. I'm going to bed, you guys coming?"

Azuna nodded and stood up taking all the cups from the table and walking over to the sink. Without thinking Azuna placed them all carefully in the sink and got her hands wet with the warm washing water. It instantly zapped her skin and Azuna pulled her hand back quickly. She looked up and in the reflection of the window Azuna could see the waves in her eyes again. She shut them quickly and gripped the sink.

"Sakura." Azuna whispered her voice shaking.

"Hmm? What is it Azuna?" Sakura mumbled walking over to her.

"It's happening again." Azuna whispered so lowly that Sakura could barely hear her. But when the words finally processed Sakura took Azuna's hands and dried them as best she could. She then gripped onto them tightly and hauled her out of the room while her eyes were still closed. After the door was firmly shut Azuna opened her eyes and Sakura moved the hair from Azuna's face.

"Ok, it's alright Zuney they are starting to fade now alright? It's ok you're going to be fine." Sakura said pulling Azuna into a hug. "Is that why you didn't drink your tea?"

Azuna nodded against Sakura's shoulder and breathed out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry about this I just freaked out. I didn't know what to do and I – I just I –"

"Hey Azuna calm down, it's ok." Sakura sighed with a smile. "Let me have a look at them now."

Azuna pulled back from Sakura and she inspected her eyes. "Yup, there all good now, they just look a little extra blue." Sakura grinned tipping her head to the side and giving her a closed eyed smile. "We can go to bed now."

Azuna nodded and smiled at Sakura. "Thanks Sakura, it really means a lot to me since we have only recently just started over and being friends and all that."

"It's no problem Azuna really, come on lets go inside."

Sakura pulled the door open and the two girls walked in. Kakashi and Tazuna were looking at them with their eyebrows raised in a silent question. Both of the girl's eyes scanned the room and Azuna locked eyes with Sasuke who was peering at them curiously from the corner of his eye.

"What was all that about?" Tazuna asked fixing his glasses.

"Nothing, really." Sakura said with a nervous laugh. "Azuna has been feeling a little sick lately and just before she thought she might throw up so I took her outside."

Azuna gave a weak smile and ducked behind Sakura feeling a little ashamed to look at them. She no longer felt all that comfortable around them because of her eyes. And she was grateful when Sakura gripped her hand and pulled her away from them and to their room.

"Goodnight everyone!" Sakura called while leaving.

"Night." Azuna mumbled as she jogged down the hallway with Sakura.

When the girls made it to their room they shut the door behind them and grinned at each other. They then burst out laughing and sat on the ground grinning. "How was that for thinking on my feet?" Sakura exclaimed getting out her pyjamas.

"It was pretty good for short notice." Azuna smiled following Sakura's movements.

The two girls got ready for bed and then flicked off the lights. They crawled into their beds on the floor and breathed out heavy sighs. "Goodnight Azuna." Sakura said her voice already husky with weariness.

"Night Sakura." Azuna whispered as she shut her eyes. Azuna wasn't really all that tired but she tried to go to sleep anyways. It took a while but Azuna finally fell into a dream. And it was one she recognised all too well.

She was standing on the same rocks as before in the storm. The lightning was striking down into the sea and making the waves rise. But somewhere in the middle of all the chaos stood a boy with shoulder length blond hair. He was wearing long black ninja pants and a black shirt. Around his ankles were the bandages that ninja wore over their pants that were tucked into black ninja shoes. He was wearing a dark brown coat that flew to his knees; it was whipping with the wind. The boy had his head bent but when he lifted it all Azuna could see was the lightning striking in his eyes. Not his face, just his eyes.

"Come find me." The boy called out in a deep desperate tone. "Come find me."

"Who are you!?" Azuna shouted over the rain, struggling to be heard.

"Come find me."

"Why do I have to find you? Who just are you?" Azuna yelled again before cowering into herself as the storm got worse.

"You know who I am." The boy called. "Come find me."

Suddenly before Azuna had the chance to reply the waves rose up and flew to Azuna. She let out a scream and covered her face just as the waves hit her hard and sent her spiralling into darkness.

Azuna woke with a start. Sitting up in her bed and panting loudly while sweat was being collected on her forehead. She wiped it with the back of her hand and shook her head. "I need some air."

Carefully, as to not wake Sakura, Azuna climbed out of bed and padded around the house. She let herself outside and sat on the edge of the wooden flooring that surrounded the house. She dangled her legs over the side, her toes almost skimming the surface of the ocean water.

"Couldn't sleep?" A deep voice called softly from behind her.

Azuna's head whipped around and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall of the house with a smirk on his face. "How long have you been there?" Azuna whispered peering into the darkness.

"The whole time, you just didn't see me." He said simply before walking over and sitting next to Azuna. He dangled his legs over the edge as well except his toes actually touched the water making small ripples that were cast out to the wide sea.

"Oh, and well, to answer your question I was asleep I just, had a bad dream."

Sasuke nodded beside her and gazed up at the moon. He was thinking about Azuna. Secretly he was wondering what she had been dreaming about. Wondering about why Sakura had to lead Azuna out of the room before while her eyes were tightly shut. Wondering about how she could climb that tree with such ease. _Mainly I'm just wondering who she is. She seems too incredible to be real. _

"Sasuke." Azuna mumbled quietly looking into the water. "Do you think that there is something wrong with me?"

Sasuke looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. But when he saw she was looking into the water he shook his head and looked back up to the moon. "No, why do you ask?"

"Because I think there is. It's why Sakura pulled me away earlier tonight, why I couldn't drink my tea." Azuna paused closing her eyes. "Why I could see my dead brother while I was unconscious when we were fighting my dad."

"You saw what?" Sasuke almost exclaimed looking down at her. "What do you mean you saw your dead brother?"

"He appeared in my dream and told me of a special power that was locked away inside of me. Something that Nozomi had partially sealed and when he died it had been broken. Something to do with me and water."

"Ah, so that's why you're such a good ninja. You have a special power." Sasuke said almost meanly staring at the moon again.

"No, my brother has only died recently. I was always as strong as I am." Azuna said simply.

"How did you get so strong?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want to, but he did really want to know.

"I never went to an academy when I was in the Hidden Mist Village. I never needed one. I had a long list of strong ninja to train me. My ANBU, Rouge, S-rank ninja father for one and his extremely talented partner. The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist – all of who are like Uncles to me, a long list of rouge, missing and S-rank ninja who are followers of my father, formal ANBU, Mist assassins and Tracker-nin who all trained me because they were friends of my brother. And then my brother - the greatest young Shinobi of our generation – the boy who would be Mizukage right now if he hadn't of died."

"You didn't have any friends?" Sasuke wondered not taking his eyes off the moon.

"No.' Azuna said shaking her head. "I never wanted any. They were all that I needed."

"So is that what your dream was about? Your brother?" Sasuke wondered looking down into the water.

"Surprisingly no, it was about something else entirely. It was about –"

"Ok come on you two back to bed." Kakashi voice sounded from behind the two of them. He placed a hand on each of their heads and ruffled their hair. "I hate to break up this meaningful moment between the two of you but you need your sleep. Bed, now."

Sasuke grunted and stood up while Azuna nodded. "Yes Kakashi Sensei."

_Dammit Kakashi, Azuna was just about to tell me something that I really wanted to know and you just had to come and ruin it. Something about this girl makes me so curious. So eager to find out her secrets. _

_I was just about to tell Sasuke about my hidden powers. Man what a fool I am! Why would I tell him about that? He doesn't need to know let alone Kakashi finding out. I will keep this to myself for now. I don't need any help, I'm perfectly fine! I don't want to worry them with my problems. I'll figure this out on my own. _

_Azuna's hidden power huh? She was telling Sasuke about her life back home and then there was something to do with her dreams. This kid isn't ordinary. But now she is talking about a hidden power within her. Is that what makes her so strong? _Kakashi thought looking after her as she walked back into the house after Sasuke – her long blue hair swaying with the sudden breeze. _Is that what makes her so important to her village? Is that what makes Azuna Momochi the Prodigy of the Hidden Mist? _


	20. Chapter 20

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Twenty: Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns! Part One:

Back within deep inside the purple and blue lit forest, Haku stood by one of the many windows gazing outside it. He pulled the pins from his hair - which was held up in a bun - out and let his long brown hair fall down his back.

Haku bowed his head and shut his eyes. He was thinking about Azuna and her smile. "How have you gotten mixed up in this Azuna?" Haku wondered. "How have you become a Leaf Shinobi this quickly?"

He remembered when they were little Azuna used to peer over the windows when he and Nozomi were sparing. Zabuza never like having Azuna around when the two boys were sparing, believing she might try to copy them or help and get hurt in the process. But none-the-less the troublesome little girl would peer over and watch them. She would always try to mask her appearance as well - moving most of her hair in front of her face. It acting like a wall between them. Somehow think that it would be able to hide her. Nozomi and Haku always knew that she was there but they never did anything about it. They both loved her too much to tell her that she couldn't watch them. As long as that was all she was doing.

Haku lifted his head and smiled into the sunlight. "Oh Azuna how I wish we were not on opposite sides this time. How I wish, I could see your smile once more."

Back inside the normal forest – away from the one that glowed purple and blue – Haku knelt on the ground picking different plants from the ground. He had changed outfits and was now wearing a pink kimono. His whole outfit made him look more like a girl than a boy. But he did not mind. A bird came and landed on his shoulder. He greeted it with a smile and it tilted its small heads to get a better look at him. Suddenly the bird flew from his shoulder and Haku followed it with his eyes.

The bird circled and then landed on a boy's stomach. He moved his head as the bird jumped around on it and Haku noticed the Leaf Headband around his forehead. He immediately remembered the boy from the fight a couple of days ago. The boy was Naruto.

Haku got up slowly and walked towards the boy. He didn't stir, in fact, he was fast asleep. He stood beside him and blinked down at him. He reached his hand down towards his neck and all the birds flew away. They knew that Haku was danger.

Back at the house Sakura walked into the dining room yawning. She looked sleepily around the table and saw Tazuna and Inari sitting where they were the night before, Sasuke at the head of the table opposite Tazuna, Tsunami at the sink and Kakashi sitting on the ground.

"Good morning everyone." Sakura mumbled yawning into her hand.

Sasuke turned his head towards her and was half expecting Azuna to be behind her but she wasn't Sakura rubbed her eyes and moved further to the table, sitting down. Tsunami handed her a bowl of food and she accepted it with a thank-you.

"Oh Sasuke I need you to go and wake Azuna up."

"Why do I have to do it?" He asked a little annoyed.

"I tried and she won't stir for me. I have no idea how Naruto gets her up every morning."

"Ugh fine." Sasuke grunted getting up from the table. He walked from the room and made his way to where Sakura and Azuna were sleeping. He let himself into the room and found Azuna sprawled out on her bed. Her black shirt she was sleeping in had ridden up and was exposing her stomach. Sasuke blushed slightly and walked over to her.

With his foot, Sasuke kicked Azuna's side lightly. "Come on Azuna get up it's time for breakfast."

Azuna didn't move. Not one inch.

Sasuke growled and kicked her again, a little harder than before. "Hey loser wake up!"

Again she didn't move.

Sasuke ground his teeth together and pulled his foot back. He moved it forward as fast and hard as he could, hoping to boot Azuna across the room when her hand snaked out caught his ankle and pulled him to the ground. In an instant Azuna was sitting on top of Sasuke with a Kunai pressed to his throat.

"Kick me one more time Uchiha and I'll cut your foot off." Azuna growled as her hair fell on either side of her face making a small curtain - a tiny room between Sasuke and Azuna.

"It's time for breakfast you idiot. If you had woken up when Sakura asked you to then maybe I wouldn't have to kick you, Momochi."

"Maybe if you would let a girl get her sleep she might have woken up on her own." Azuna grunted.

Sasuke belted out a short humourless laugh before narrowing his eyes at her. "Yeah right on what planet?"

Azuna and Sasuke glared at each other for a while. They weren't moving, just staring at each. They weren't game enough to blink or look away. Their glares only deepened as time went by. Suddenly there were footsteps that stopped at the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked looking at the two Genin with an amused glint in his eyes. If only they knew how they were sitting it would make it a whole lot funnier to watch.

"He started it!" Azuna shouted at the same time Sasuke yelled. "She started it!"

Azuna's head whipped up to Kakashi's at the same time Sasuke did and Kakashi saw the blade that was held at Sasuke's throat. He shook his head and stood beside the two of them. "You pull your weapons on your enemies not your friends. Azuna put the Kunai away."

Azuna sighed in defeat and nodded, chucking the blade onto her makeshift bed on the floor. She leaned back from Sasuke and got off of him. When Sasuke watched her do so he realised how she had been sitting on him and he blushed quickly before storming out of the room.

"Sasuke's as cheery as ever." Azuna yawned stretching. "To be fair I did pull a knife of him, I can hardly blame the guy."

"Which brings me to this question: Why did you pull a knife on Sasuke Azuna?"

Azuna looked up at her Sensei through her hair and closed her eyes slowly. _Should I tell him the truth or should I make up some lame excuse?_ Azuna wondered to herself.

"Tell me the truth Azuna." Kakashi said answering her question for her.

"It's nothing, really." She said after a moment of hesitation. _Screw telling him, I don't need him to worry about me. I'm just fine on my own. _"Just for some reason I'm a little jumpy. Sasuke kicked me I freaked out ok? I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

Azuna then stepped past Kakashi, not bothering to change out of her pyjamas, and walked to the dining room. Kakashi followed after her and sat down on the ground again where he was before.

Azuna sat down beside Sasuke and accepted the bowl Tsunami handed to her. She took a few bites of the food and then rested her head on the table, falling back asleep again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and ate his food that was given to him. _And she's out cold again. _

"Naruto's not here - looks like he was out all night again." Tazuna said while eating.

"He's gone completely crazy! He's out climbing trees in the dark. He could be dead by now, you know, from using up too much of his chakra." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Well I certainly hope he's ok." Tsunami said. "A child spending the night in the woods alone -"

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto's a goofy kid but he's also a full-fledged ninja – he can handle himself." Kakashi assured cutting Tsunami off.

"Sakura's right. Naruto's such a loser he's probably lying out there dead somewhere." Sasuke said. He stood up from his chair and turned around, walking to the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke?" Sakura wondered, calling out to him, in the high voice she only used when talking to Sasuke.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke said before we walked out of the house.

"But we just started eating." Sakura said looking down at his plate that was beside Azuna. When she found the plate empty her eyebrow twitched. "That was fast."

Back in the woods, Haku knelt down beside Naruto reaching his hand out to him. He reached for his neck, as if to strangle him. Only at the last second did Haku back out and decided to shake him awake rather than kill him. "You'll catch cold if you sleep here. Wake up."

Naruto stirred and looked up at Haku. When he saw him he sat up and peered at him through his tired eyes. "Who the heck are you?" He said a bit rudely. But when he looked at Haku again he mistook him for a girl and a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Oh I mean, hi there, where did you come from? You know, what are you doing out here and all that?"

"I'm gathering herbs." Haku stated simply.

"Herbs?" Naruto exclaimed shocked.

Haku smiled and nodded his head. "Yes that's right. There for treating illnesses and healing wounds."

Haku showed Naruto where he was picking herbs before. The both sat down and pick the small green plants and were placing them in the basket that Haku had. Naruto picked off a small herb shoot and flopped down on the ground cross-legged.

"You start work early huh, don't ya sis?" Naruto said playing with the herb shoot in his hand.

"I like it early, it's calm, but I didn't think I'd find anyone out here sleeping in the woods."

Naruto grinned and laughed. "I'm training!"

"Hmm, so are you a ninja? Because I noticed that headband you're wearing, or, are you just making a fashion statement?"

Naruto's blush deepened and he grinned pointing at it. "You notice that? Alright! Only super cool ninja can wear these!"

"Oh really? I see that's very impressive." Haku said as Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "But, does that mean your training for something dangerous?"

"I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger!" Naruto pipped.

"You seem very strong now, isn't that enough?"

"No, no I need to get strong and stronger! I have to keep practicing!"

"How so?" Haku asked narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. "Why's it so important?"

"So I can become the best ninja in my village! Then everyone will know who I am and they'll all respect me! There's also a certain person, a kid, I have to prove something to!" Naruto shouted excited.

"So are you doing it for this certain person?" Haku asked leaning forward. "Or are you doing all this training for yourself?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked completely confused. Haku laughed which cause Naruto to go hysterical and start waving his arms about. "What are you laughing about? What's so funny?"

Haku laughed and shook his head. "Is there, someone who's precious to you?"

"Someone who's – what are you saying sis? What'd you mean precious?"

Haku bowed his head slightly in sadness and thought about his past. Where the snow was always falling. He remembered being cold yet not cold at the same time. Sitting on the side of the road as a little boy, grubby and homeless, waiting beside a trashcan.

He was lucky enough to have a man throw his rubbish out and he remembered feeling glad, not happy, just glad. He rushed to the can and started to rummage through the rubbish as a dog came up behind him and started to bark. She also wanted the food but Haku was too hungry to share.

Haku quickly hit the dog back and resumed to rummaging in the bin. As he started to untie a bag he heard lower more childish growls from behind him. He found two puppies growling, standing on either side of their mother. They were willing to protect her at all costs.

He then remembered sitting alone on the bridge, wishing to have some need in life - hoping to just die because he was unnecessary. He remembered the footsteps coming towards him and looking up, to see Zabuza dressed in the standard Kirigakure ninja uniform with a boy, the same age as him holding onto his pants. And then a small girl hanging off of the boy's back, a long brown scarf – which Haku wore with his normal clothes - firmly wrapped around her neck. The smile that she flashed at him, the feeling of brotherly love coming from the boy that was directed at the girl and the look of pity in Zabuza's eyes – those were the looks of those who were to become his family.

Haku lifted his head and looked at Naruto, the sadness still lingering in his eyes. Naruto blinked a couple of times and turned his head to the side slightly. _Hmm, what's she thinking? _Naruto wondered.

"You see, when someone has something precious that they want to protect then they become genuinely strong." Haku explained.

"Hmm?" Naruto said confused for a moment. "Hmm."

He finally understood when he thought back to the story that Tazuna told him about Inari's father. About how he saved them in the flood. Then to when Kakashi told them that he would protect them with his life – while Azuna was out cold. And then to when Iruka saved him by taking the Dai Shuriken in the back to save his life and then him swearing that if Mizuki ever touched Iruka he would kill him.

"Yeah, I hear ya! I know exactly what you're saying." Naruto pipped.

Haku smiled back at him and then stood up, picking up his basket of herbs as he did so. "You will get strong very strong." He said turning away from Naruto. "Good-bye, we'll meet again sometime."

Haku walked away a bit and Naruto was still grinning after him. He stopped suddenly and without turning around spoke to Naruto. "Oh, and by the way. I'm a boy."

"HUH!" Naruto shouted. _NO WAY! HE'S PRETTIER THAN SAKURA!_

As Haku walked away from Naruto, Sasuke was walking towards him. The two boys walked straight past each other, not sparing the other one a glance. This was until Sasuke stopped walking and stared back at him suspiciously. Eyeing Haku was he walked away.

"Whoa I've seen a lot of weird things in my life before but this one takes the cake!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke who had made his way over to Naruto stood in front of him and hit him across the head. Naruto's hands flung up and held his sore head while Sasuke crossed his arms in front of him and glared at Naruto.

"Hey! Ow! What did you do that for? Cut it out!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Hey twerp, did you just forget about breakfast? You're such a loser." Sasuke grumbled.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. But he soon grinned and laughed like an idiot because he knew that it ticked Sasuke off.

Just as Naruto had predicted Sasuke glared deepened and he turned to the side a bit in annoyance - like he could barely stand the sight of him. His arms were still crossed and his teeth were grinding together as if he was trying to refrain from beating Naruto to a pulp.

Sometime later Sakura, Azuna and Kakashi stood in the forest where they had been training earlier that week. They looked around them for a while until Sakura got tired of looking.

"Naruto!" She called out loudly trying to find him with her voice. "Knowing Naruto he could be anywhere and Sasuke hasn't come back either. I wonder where they are."

Suddenly from up high somewhere a Kunai knife came flying down and landed right in front of Azuna's feet, who was standing in the middle. They all looked up in surprise and Sakura gripped tighter onto the picnic basket she was holding.

As they looked up they saw Naruto lying down on a branch with the biggest grin on his face. Azuna's eyes widened as she realised just high up Naruto was. Kakashi and Sakura seemed to be impressed as well.

"Whoa. Naruto can climb that high now using his chakra? That's great!" Sakura praised.

"What do you think? High enough for you guys? I mean it's a long way down!" Naruto shouted down happily. He then jumped up and stood on the branch with his hands on his hips. Suddenly his foot slipped and he started to fall backwards.

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura called.

"You idiot." Azuna grounded out as he fell back even more.

"Uh oh." Kakashi muttered.

Sakura broke out into a scream and shut her eyes tightly. Naruto only wrapped around and stood on the other side of the tree branch. Now effectively hanging upside down.

He broke out into laughter and grinned at them. "Just kidding! You guys really fell for it!"

"We were worried about you Naruto!" Sakura shrieked. _I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU! CHA! YOU DORK! _Her inner, angrier Sakura shouted.

Azuna rubbed her forehead and shook her head. "Idiot." She muttered sighing loudly.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly?" Kakashi said with a bored look on his face.

Naruto laughed again but it soon stopped as his feet popped off of the tree. Kakashi bored eyes suddenly burst out of his head with worry as did Sakura's.

"YOU JUST _HAD _TO PUSH IT DIDN'T YOU SHOWOFF?" Sakura bellowed.

"Dammit Naruto!" Azuna mumbled.

Naruto began to freak out as he fell, screaming loudly while his face was mortified. However while everyone was looking at Naruto, loud footsteps could be heard. Azuna's eyes followed the noise and found Sasuke hanging upside down from the branch Naruto fell from, holding Naruto by his ankle- saving his life.

"You really are a total loser Naruto." Sasuke mocked.

"Gah! Sasuke?" Naruto wondered looking up.

"Oh! Alright Sasuke you're the best!" Sakura admired while giggling like a little girl.

"If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it will be a miracle." Kakashi laughed giving his students a closed eyed smile.

Back in the purple misted forest Haku stood behind a purple couch in his normal clothes. Zabuza sat on the couch now dressed in black pants and a sleeveless black shirt. He wore grey, black stripped leg and arm warmers and the usual black Shinobi shoes. His bandages were coming undone at his neck.

In his hand Zabuza crushed an apple with little effort. The juice and bits of the apple went flying across the room and Haku nodded at him. "You're recovering quickly." He stated quietly.

"Mm, just a little longer Haku." Zabuza sighed gruffly dropping the remaining apple.

"Yes." Haku nodded thoughtfully, thinking of Azuna once more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alrighty! I do not own Naruto at all! All rights and regulations do go to Masashi Kishimoto! Azuna does belong to me however! Ok now to write this fan fiction I did use the episodes and I used all of the actual sentences said from the anime so all of those rights again go to the producers, Madman Entertainment and of course the beautiful voice actors and everyone on the crew. Thanks guys... hope you like it!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns! Part Two:

Later on when the moon was high in the sky, Sasuke and Naruto stood at the very tops of the trees. Both boys were sweating badly and Naruto was breathing in raggedly.

Sasuke wore a small smirk on his face while Naruto was full on grinning. They had both made it to the very top. Finally they had completed their training.

"Let's go back." Sasuke smirked.

"Alright!" Naruto agreed, laughing loudly.

Meanwhile back at the house everyone sat around the table. Sakura and Azuna were sharing the head of the table again and Azuna was currently half leaning on Azuna half leaning on the table. Sakura was too worried to notice and spoke once Tsunami put the food down on the table.

"Now they're both late. I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke." Sakura spoke softly.

Her eyes went wide as the door suddenly opened. She turned towards the door pushing Azuna off of her. Everyone followed her eyes and saw Naruto and Sasuke walk in. Sasuke was practically holding Naruto up but they both walked it, sweaty, dirty and exhausted.

"What have you been up to? You look like something the cat dragged in." Tazuna muttered.

"We both made it." Naruto laughed. "We climbed all the way to the top."

"Good." Kakashi nodded. "Now we move on. Starting tomorrow you're both body-guards for Tazuna."

"Alright!" Naruto laughed lifting arms and leg up in the air in glee causing to knock both him and Sasuke to the ground. The two boys groaned and Sasuke turned to Naruto in a glare.

"Gah! You are such a loser!" He ground out.

Everyone laughed and turned back to the table to begin eating dinner. Sasuke and Naruto were chomping down their food like no tomorrow, once more, while Azuna and Sakura and everyone else ate normally. After they had finished their meals Tsunami started to gather the dishes. Azuna got up to help but she pushed her back down again and smile at her.

"In a few more days the bridge will be finished. I have you to thank for that." Tazuna said.

"You've all done great but you've still got to be careful." Tsunami smiled stacking the dishes.

"I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me even after you found out I lied to bring you here?" Tazuna asked.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader cowardice cannot survive." Kakashi said folding his hands in front of his chest.

"Huh?" Tsunami wondered as she started to walk towards the sink.

"That was a quote from the first Hokage." Kakashi confirmed looking up at Tsunami and Tazuna.

"Hm." Inari grunted thoughtfully. He looked over at Naruto who was resting his head on the table with Azuna – both looking like they had fallen asleep. As he looked at Naruto he remember how brave and strong his father was, and also how that had gotten him killed. Slowly his tears started to stream down his face and splatter on the table. "But why?"

"Hmm? What'd you say?" Naruto asked lifting his head briefly to look at Inari. Azuna did the same but she sat upright in her seat gazing considerately at Inari.

Inari suddenly slammed his hands down on the table and stood up – causing Azuna to jump in surprise. "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army! They'll beat you down and they'll destroy you! These cool things you all say they don't mean anything! No matter what you do the strong always win and the weak always lose!" Inari shouted as his tears fell down his face.

It was safe to say that everyone was shocked by Inari's outburst. Even cool, collected Sasuke has his mouth partly open in surprise. Azuna stiffened beside Sakura. She could already tell that something bad was about to happen.

"Just speak for yourself." Naruto huffed laying his head in his arms again. "It won't be like that for me. You got that?"

"Why don't you be quiet? Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country you're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!" Inari yelled, his tears falling faster.

Naruto tensed beside Azuna. She looked down sadly at Naruto fully aware of what had happened to him in the past. She wanted to reach out and reassure him that she was there. But she wasn't sure how she could do that without him getting mad at her.

"Listen to yourself whining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care." Naruto shouted lifting his head and glaring at Inari. "You're nothing but a coward!"

Inari gulped and flinched back in fear of Naruto. His comeback got caught in his throat as he looked at Naruto. Azuna bit her lip and looked to Naruto in sadness. Sakura however, turned to Naruto glaring at him.

"Naruto!" She shouted. "You went too far!"

He groaned and grunted, standing up from his seat and shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked from the room angry and upset. They all stared after him as he rounded the corner and disappeared from their sight.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered sadly as he left. Azuna stood up and ran after Naruto. She didn't care if he hated her. She believed that he needed a friend and a friend she would me. Kakashi turned and looked sadly at Inari who was sobbing. He was staring down at the table like it was his life line. Somehow, Inari couldn't seem to stop crying.

A little later on Inari sat outside on the wooden flooring that surrounded the house. He was gazing out into the water, peering at the reflection of the moon. After Naruto's and Inari's fight everyone had scattered. Sasuke and Sakura went to their rooms. Azuna went somewhere off with Naruto and the rest of Inari's family were busy doing things around the house.

Kakashi walked out and stood behind Inari. Even though he had heard Kakashi coming he didn't care to respond. "Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked him.

Without a word from Inari Kakashi sat down beside him and peered out into the ocean with Inari. He was dangling his feet across the edge, skimming the water with his toes. "Naruto can be a little – harsh – sometimes. But he doesn't hate you." Kakashi said.

"Your grandfather told us what happened, to your father. You probably don't know this but Naruto also grew up without a father. In fact, he never knew either of his parents. And he didn't have a single friend in our village."

"Huh?" Inari mumbled in surprise looking up at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Still, I've never seen him cry, sulk or give up. He's always eager to jump in. He wants to be respected – that's his dream – and he'll put his life on the line for that, in a heartbeat. My guess is he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. Even though he's young and still learning he knows what it means to be strong – like your father did. I think he knows better than any of us what you're going through. What Naruto told you early, as cruel as it sounded; he's probably told himself that a thousand times." Kakashi explained giving Inari a closed eyed smile.

The next morning Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Azuna all stood outside of the house with Tazuna and Tsunami. Azuna was still bandaged up but somehow she had convinced Kakashi to let her tag along.

"Ok, I leave Naruto in your hands." Kakashi said. "He's pushed his body to the limit, overdoing it as usual so he may not be able to move today at all."

"What about you? You're still recovering yourself." Tsunami asked worried.

"Why? Do I look wobbly? I'll be ok." Kakashi laughed.

"And you Miss Momochi should be inside resting as well!" Tsunami shouted in a motherly fashion.

Azuna laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Nah please Tsunami Kakashi-Sensei is letting me go! Therefore I must be ok to leave."

Tsunami bent down so she was eye level with Azuna. She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head while Azuna grinned at her. Tsunami sighed in defeat and nodded her head. "Ok then."

"Alright Tsunami you're the best!" Azuna grinned giving her a quick hug.

"Come on let's go!" Tazuna shouted impatiently.

Sasuke grabbed Azuna arm and hauled her away from Tsunami. The five of them began walking down the path as Tsunami stared worried after them. "If you meet your father there Azuna I pray that you'll be ok." Tsunami whispered.

Somewhere, in an expensively decorated room sat Gato on a radio. He was talking to Zabuza through it and by the sound of his voice he wasn't very happy with him. "Still wasting time, licking your wounds, I hired you to do a job you know! Are you listening Zabuza? HEY!"

Zabuza and Haku didn't hear the end of Gato's ranting because Zabuza stepped and crushed the radio that Gato was talking to him through. "Haku, you ready?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes." Haku nodded wearing his mask again. The two Shinobi looked up at the bridge that was almost complete from a boat down below. And Zabuza had a sinister look in his eyes.

Naruto, back at the house, awoke tiredly and peered around the room. He suddenly sat up right in bed with a new found burst of energy. "WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP?"

Naruto ran from his room into the kitchen where Tsunami was washing dishes. "Where is everybody? Where'd they all go?" Naruto shouted.

"Oh Naruto." Tsunami smiled. "Your Sensei wanted to let you rest. You got the day off."

"Uh! I knew it they ditched me!" Naruto yelled getting changed in record time before he ran out the front door. "See ya!"

Naruto sprinted into the forest where he began to jump through the tress towards the bridge. "Gah they could have woken me up!" He yelled angrily. He looked down at the ground suddenly and saw a boar that had been cut up pretty badly with blood pooling beneath it. "What the heck?"

Back at the bridge everyone's eyes widened as they took in the sight before them. "Hold on!" Tazuna shouted. "What the heck is this?"

The few men that had been working on the bridge that day were lying on the ground unconscious. Some were bleeding were others were just lying still, motionless.

"What happened?" Tazuna shouted. "Someone was here! Someone got to them!"

"Could it be?" Kakashi wondered aloud. Suddenly mist started to form around the ground and Kakashi looked up in alarm. "This mist…Sasuke! Sakura! Azuna! Get ready!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and pulled out a kunai while standing in the small protective circle with Kakashi, Tazuna and Sakura. Sakura got her own Kunai ready and Azuna went and stood protectively in front of Tazuna drawing out her sword as she glared into the mist.

"I knew he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round two." Kakashi voiced through gritted teeth.

"Kakashi-Sensei its Zabuza isn't it? This is his hidden mist Jutsu!" Sakura piped.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats and my daughter with you. That one's still trembling, pitiful." Zabuza said referring to Sasuke as seven water clones surrounded them.

"I'm trembling with excitement!" Sasuke smirked.

"Go on Sasuke." Kakashi grinned.

Just as a Zabuza clone swung at him, Sasuke leapt into the air and attacked all the clones with his Kunai. And just as quick as they appeared they were destroyed causing a ring of water to surround them on the floor. _I can see it. _Sasuke pondered in surprise.

"Ooh so you could see they were water clones huh? The brat's improving." Zabuza mocked stepping out of the mist with Haku – the masked boy – at his side. "Looks like you've got a rival Haku."

"So it seems." Haku replied simply as his eyes were only on Azuna.

Azuna pushed forward past Kakashi and Sasuke who were blocking her path. She stood about a metre away from her group and her sword fell from her hands and clattered on the ground beside her. Her eyes were locked on the masked boy and tears filled her eyes. Haku took a few steps forward as well and bowed his head as if he was sorry for something.

Azuna suddenly burst out crying and ran to Haku. Haku opened his arms and she ran into them gladly hugging him as tightly as she possibly could. "Azuna." Haku sighed happily.

"Azuna!" Sasuke shouted. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Haku please don't do this!" Azuna begged, ignoring Sasuke as she sobbed into Haku's chest. "Please! Just come with me! We do not need to be in this fight we can –"

"Azuna." Haku sighed cutting her off. "You know as well as I do that I have to be a part of this fight. To protect the one I serve -"

"Haku please no, please." Azuna cried.

Haku pulled back from Azuna and gave her a small smile under his mask. "Hush Azuna do not cry. I love you Ocean, don't forget that."

Azuna's eyes widened as Haku spoke her nickname. He named her that because she used to train in the sea. Nozomi and he would often tease and laugh at Azuna for doing so but she would always laugh with them – in secrete however, Haku thought it was cute.

He held Azuna's face with one hand and removed his mask when he was sure the others wouldn't be able to see him. He rested his forehead against hers and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth – along with the sleeping draft he wiped on his lips that entered her mouth.

Azuna started to become dizzy as Haku's words rung throughout her mind. _I love you Ocean, don't forget that. _The world started to blur before her eyes and she gripped onto Haku's shirt while he wiped the sleeping draft from his own lips and put his mask back on. _I love you Ocean, don't forget that. _

Her fingers felt heavy and she could not remain her grip. Suddenly she was falling backwards and the last thing she saw was Haku's mask as he caught her. The world became black and Azuna sunk into blissful unconscious


End file.
